I Spy
by Lee Isidor
Summary: Novelist Yuu Kanda is convinced he's being stalked. No one believes him - until he turns up missing. The kidnapper's trail of clues turns into a sick game, and everyone is forced to play along. That is, if they want Kanda back alive.. Lucky,LaviYuu,TyKan
1. I Spy

**Lee Isidor: **I'm here. C:

**2. **I've had this idea for a while now, but it's only just made its way onto paper. This is my first time writing Lucky, so bear with me while I work out the kinks in Lavi's personality that he apparently has on paper. xDD

**3. **Kanda's novel is _my _work. Me an' Mana's manga is in novel form, which is what I'm working on. Don't be surprised if you see some familiar names popping up. Like Isidor. ;D

**4. **The first two chapters are kind of slow. Props to anyone who knows what gave me this idea in the first place. And if you don't know, it's whatever. It's not a big deal, really. Right now, I have no idea about the ending to this story, so if anyone has any helpful hints or suggestions, I'm all ears. C: 'Cept not like the Radio Disney slogan. Maybe that's just a Tejas thing.

**5. **Tell me what you think. C: The first and last line of each chapter is a song lyric. The chapter _title_ is the song, and the artist is the italics. C: Gives you some idea as to what I listen to while I write.. C: Their personalities _have _been tweaked a little bit, if you can tell, because they're in a different time, a different place, and under different circumstances. So unless I did something _drastically _wrong or out-of-character, I _know_.

**6. **Last one, I promise. I love Budapest, and it's a wonderful city, and that's why I like to use it in my writing so much. Buda is the side of the city on the hill, facing the Danube River, and that's the 'residential' part. Pest is the 'industrial' part on the opposite, flatter side. I've been there. I have pictures. I _love _Hungary. The gypsy restaurant I mentioned _does _exist, and so does the Pierrot Cafe. The latter, I'm not sure where it is, though. I forgot. D: That's all.

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not claim to own DGM or its underlying characters. I _do_, however, own the characters in Kanda's novel. If I see their names popping up anywhere without my permission, your ass will be _grass_, my friend.**

**

* * *

Summary: **Novelist Yuu Kanda is convinced he's being stalked. Not even his best friend Lavi believes him - until he turns up missing. The kidnapper's trail of clues turns into a sick game, and everyone is forced to play along. That is, if they want Kanda back alive... TyKan, Lucky, LaviYuu

**

* * *

Chapter One: I Spy, _Get Cape Wear Cape Fly_  
**

"_I spy with my little eye, something that begins with 'I don't care...'"_

There were always clues. He had _always _left clues.

Sometimes they were obvious clues. Sometimes they weren't. Sometimes it was something little. Sometimes it was something that he could look in the face. Most of the time, it was an object. One object. No more than two at a time, ever. He would never leave behind that much evidence. Sometimes he would make sure that the entire scene was safe before leaving. More often than not, he didn't bother. It would just be another clue for them to follow.

He had first gotten the idea from an I Spy book. The clues had rhymed, so he had tried his hardest to play along. Rhymes weren't as easy as he had thought they would be, and it took some practice before he was good at it. For a while, he rhymed in every day conversation. Then his family started to look at him funny, and he stopped. But that didn't stop him from writing it down.

He had journals full of rhymes. None of them were very pleasant. They weren't children's rhymes, like the ones in the books he had read. They served his purpose, but it wasn't until he was older that he finally got to leave one as a clue.

Nobody had ever solved that case.

Nobody had suspected him to begin with. He had covered his tracks expertly. However, he had left that rhyme as a clue. A single, daunting clue for whoever had the guts or the brains to figure it out. He would have preferred both. For him to pull of such a crime at such a young age, he was sure it was genius.

It had gotten easier. He had moved on to bigger, better objects. The apples of his eye. They were always nice things. Occasionally it was people. He watched, planned, _took_. And the clues were always left, in plain sight. He got better. There had been an instance where they had almost, _almost _caught him. He had slipped through their fingers like smoke at the last minute. They had never gotten that close again.

Once, he had used stilts and a pair of a grown man's shoes to leave prints near an old barnyard. It had been fun. Someone else had been framed for his crime, someone completely innocent. He had been gleeful, ecstatic. It had been _too _easy. That was when he had moved on to bigger things, more important things, _living _things. People.

It was easiest to leave rhymes for his largest spoils.

I Spy games had become his favorite. He would write, always in rhyme, the clue that pointed to an object. Sometimes that object would give a direction. Other times it would lead to another object. More often than not, it was just a random verse slung together for his amusement. They had never pegged him for it. He had lived for years in one town, and the crimes were always in another. One far away. He was just a visitor. No one thought to blame a poor, innocent bystander. Not even one with a penchant for rhymes and games and a skewered idea of fun.

It was time again.

"I spy, with my little eye..."

* * *

_LOCATION: BUDA, HUNGARY  
TIME: 718, 19 SEPTEMBER 2009 _

He stood in front of the mirror, straightening his tie. Sometimes it was better to look nice, he figured. His hair had been slicked back, and even though it revealed the harrowing, cross-shaped scars scattered across his forehead, someone had told him it made him look confident. That was exactly the look he needed that morning. Confident, cool, alluring. He had to make a good first impression. He ran his tongue over his teeth, wondering if he should brush them again.

Tyki Mikk, successful in his own right, had just been promoted to managing editor, just one step below his editor-in-chief, and that opened his horizons. Not only would be editing for a variety of new, different clients, he could also take over some of the editing jobs that the retiring manager, an old Mr. Gregory, had overseen. Like the most favorable – he would be the new editor for budding novelist Yuu Kanda. Not quite a household name yet, but with a little time, he could get there.

Grabbing the stack of papers on his table and a bagel for good measure, Tyki left the house. He was fairly well-off, living in a good neighborhood near the outskirts of the town. The Danube River was just a few blocks away, but his house was big enough that he could see the muddy waters from the second story windows. He slipped his cell phone into his vest pocket, deciding it would be a good morning for a walk to work.

"Morning, Tyki!" the Chinese girl who lived across the street, Lenalee, waved at him. She was sitting out on the front step of her and her older brother's house, tying her shoe. "Are you heading out already?"

The Portuguese man crossed the cobbled street, smiling gently at her. "Yeah. Got a promotion yesterday, so I can't be late."

She smiled, patting the step next to her. "You sure you can't stay for a minute? I'm sure brother would let you snag a pork bun." Her backpack was half-open on the porch next to her, and he could see one of her college textbooks. "How have you been? Workin' a lot lately?"

Tyki laughed lightly. "Yeah, there's just too much to do. I heard you got a new part-time job, Lenalee. Something Komui let slip last time I saw him."

The young woman smiled again. "That's big brother for you. What, was he bragging about me getting a job or something?" Lenalee reached over, pulling a small plate towards her and taking a bite of a steaming pork bun. "I'm the new receptionist at the Four Seasons. At least it's not cleaning!"

They laughed together for a moment before the front door slid open. Komui was pushing his glasses up his nose, a steaming blue mug in one hand. "Morning, Tyki," he said thickly. "You on your way to work?"

The older man nodded. "Just leaving. I promise I wasn't hitting on her or anything," he teased, reaching over to pat the woman's head.

"Hey!" Lenalee swatted his hand away. "I'm leaving too, brother. I've got a class at eight." The young woman turned to grant him a secret smile. "Will you walk me to the end of the street? I wanted to ask you a question."

Tyki shrugged. "If you want," he said easily. "I don't mind." She waved goodbye to her brother and they walked in silence past the rows of houses. The sidewalk was littered with leaves from the turning fall colors, and he kicked at a pile. "What did you want to ask?"

She turned to face him, hands on her hips. "Are you just leading Lavi on, or are you actually interested?" Lenalee asked seriously, her lips turned into a stern pout. "He's _my _friend too, and if you're gonna start working with Kanda, you're gonna have to deal with both of us!"

The Portuguese man laughed, shaking his head. "Is that all? Lenalee, you know I wouldn't be _showing _interest if I wasn't." The young woman touched his arm, laughing with him. "Don't worry. You can tell Lavi that I am most _definitely _interested."

Her smile suddenly looked a lot more genuine. "Great! Can I really tell him that?" She asked, suddenly shy. "I mean, if you don't mind..."

They parted at the end of the street. "Sure. Tell him whatever." The older man grinned. "Have fun at class, Lee." She waved at him as they went opposite directions. His walk to work was mostly uninterrupted after that. A flock of pigeons had scattered as he walked through them. The sky was a little cloudy. A crisp breeze was making the trees shake. He liked this weather. It made it more bearable to walk to work in his button down and vest. The office building was freezing, all year long. No matter how cold or warm it got outside, sometimes he felt like Earl was trying to freeze them all to death. At least then he wouldn't have to dole out any paychecks.

He slid into the office just a few minutes before eight, taking his time. He had two contacts he was supposed to, well, _contact _that day, and he was probably going to start with the less daunting one. The one he already knew and had established a semi-pleasant relationship with. Mrs. O'Neil, an established author, was supposed to contact him about picking up the draft for her newest novel. Then, he was going to head down and meet Kanda face to face. Well, not that he hadn't seen him _before_.

Tyki made short work of his call to Mrs. O'Neil, arranging to meet her later in the afternoon at the corner bakery he knew she liked to frequent. An afternoon coffee would be nice, he decided, after he finished with Kanda. The thought made a small smirk twist his lips.

Nobody gave him a second glance as he left the building, but he did leave a sticky note on his desk explaining where he had gone. Earl would have been proud of him. It wasn't even ten o' clock yet, and here he was, hailing a cab and heading to the forested part of the outskirts of the city. Apparently the young up and comer lived alone, in a large house with an equally large garden. Of course, it wasn't 'apparent,' because he already knew. He had seen Kanda's house before, and he had seen the young man puttering around town occasionally. Once, he had even seen Lavi with him, out for coffee. They _were _supposed to be best friends.

When the cabbie left him alone in front of Kanda's house, he was suddenly uncomfortable.

Deciding that dealing with discomfort could come later, Tyki marched up to the front door and rapped smartly with his knuckles. "What? What do you want?" a voice snapped loudly, and there were clattering footsteps.

The door slid open, and he was almost, _almost _taken by surprise. The Japanese man – as he had read from some information on the end flap of one of his novels – was struggling to pull his hair up and back, a stretched-out rubber band between his fingers. The house had a sunken entryway, along with a basket of house slippers and two pairs of shoes neatly lined up at the side. Kanda's eyes showed a spark of recognition.

"Morning, Kanda," Tyki said, hoping his tone was friendly. "Just wanted to touch base with you. You did get the notice about Mr. Gregory's retirement, right?"

"Yeah, hurry up and get in," the long-haired man replied, beckoning him inside. "It's rude to linger in doorways." Kanda turned around, giving the other an unintentional view of his un-tucked shirt and rumpled pants. It looked almost like he had been sleeping in his clothes. "Take off your shoes and pick a pair of slippers."

Tyki stepped into the house, and the younger man slid the door shut behind him. Kanda turned on heel and stalked into the house, down the entry hall and disappearing around a corner. The Portuguese man slid shoe off of one foot, then the other, and picked a pair of straw slippers to, well, slip on his feet. He followed the hallway the other had taken, turning the corner and finding himself in a well-lit kitchen.

"Sit down," Kanda ordered roughly as soon as he had crossed the threshold. The older man's golden eyes surveyed the room, trying to hastily memorize every detail. It would come in handy later. There was a black tea set in the middle of the counter island; a small table was in the breakfast nook. The morning newspaper was spread out, but a large chunk was missing from the center. He frowned at it. "I made tea."

"Oh. Thanks." Kanda motioned towards the table, so he sat down obediently. He could see an open door leading to the pantry, and he could see a traditional dining room through the adjoining hallway. Small cushions were situated at various places around the table, and the centerpiece was a pair of old, abalone vases.

Before he could ask any questions or say anything at all, the Japanese man had set down a tray carrying his black teapot and two Japanese cups on the table. They clattered, and he frowned at them. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Kanda asked finally, pouring them both cups of steaming tea.

Tyki took the offered cup gracefully, holding it up to his mouth and taking a deep breath. Green tea. He took a small sip, letting the hot, bitter liquid burn his tongue. "I just wanted to meet you," he said honestly. "Since you had been working with Mr. Gregory for so long, I thought the change might be..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Okay," the other replied. He tilted his head back, taking a long swallow of the scalding tea. Tyki wondered how he could stand it. "So. Who're you?"

The older man smiled, setting down his cup. "I'm Tyki Mikk. New managing editor. I think we're going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on."

Kanda gave him a wholly mistrustful look. "So are you going to be the one reading over my manuscript? Gregory was going to give me another week before he collected it." He paused, glancing down into his cup of tea.

"Don't be uncomfortable with me," Tyki said easily. "I think we could get along quite well if you wouldn't be so stiff."

"Who are you calling stiff?" Kanda growled, leaning forward. His hand was poised over the teapot, as though he was going to throw it. "Fuck you! I didn't ask for a new editor!"

Tyki couldn't help the startled laugh that escaped him. "That's more like it!" he said cheerfully. "I've heard all about you from Lavi. I was wondering if that decent attitude was just a façade, and I guess I was right." He leaned forward as well, matching the other's posture. "I did have a few questions for you."

"And?" Kanda said aggressively. "Are you going to hurry up and fucking _ask_? I don't want to sit here all day."

The older man smiled again. "Would you care to give me a rundown on your latest novel?" Tyki asked, clasping his hands underneath his chin. "I'm afraid to say that Mr. Gregory left absolutely nothing for me to work with aside from your name and address."

The long-haired man sat back, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You know Lavi, don't you?" At his affirmative nod, the other's expression twisted into a scowl. "Why don't you just ask _him _about it, then?"

Tyki stood abruptly, pushing his chair back and setting the half-full cup of tea down. "Would you excuse me?" he asked stiffly. "Could you direct me to the bathroom?"

Kanda didn't give him a second glance, and for that, he was glad. At least the younger man wasn't suspicious that he was actually going to explore the layout of his house. "Down the hall. Take a right, and it's the last door on the left."

He nodded his thanks, ambling through the hallways and trying to memorize what he saw. There were two doors on one side of the hallway, but only one of them was open. The first was a sort of study. A hardwood desk was littered with papers, and he peered at them curiously. The rough draft for what he assumed was Kanda's newest work was spread out all over. The next door was closed, and Tyki glanced behind him before he pushed it open carefully. It led to, apparently, the bedroom. A futon had been left unmade in the corner of the room. A low-lying table and a cushion were nearby, along with a small lamp. Tyki glanced at the bed, trying to picture the long-haired man sleeping in it. It made for a nice mental picture. He left the room, shutting the door behind him, and then moving on to the next room.

By the time he had memorized every bit of the house that he could, Tyki ambled back into the kitchen. It felt like he had been gone for hours, but Kanda was merely leaned over a piece of paper at the table, scribbling madly. He didn't even look up when Tyki re-entered the room. The older man slid back into his kitchen chair, leaning forward to peer at the writing. Kanda whisked it away, frowning at him.

"Back, are you?" Kanda muttered, leaning back in his chair. "Are you done here?"

Tyki half-laughed. "Are you trying to kick me out? You still haven't answered any of my questions."

"Che, you don't _need _to be here. You can ask the fuckin' usagi if you want to know any more," Kanda snapped. "I want you out of my house. I have things to do."

"Like gardening?" Tyki asked curiously. The younger man seemed to pause in his tracks, a flush creeping into his exotic cheeks. "Do you take care of it yourself? It looks nice." He paused, smirking as an embarrassed blush spread over Kanda's face.

"Don't talk about me like you know things," Kanda said finally. "Ask your stupid questions and _get out _of my house." He tapped fine-boned fingers on the table, scowling.

Tyki paused for a moment, deciding to look at the young man's face one more time before continuing. Kanda had a nice face. His eyes were almond-shaped, a clear dark brown and lined with long black lashes. The severe cut of his bangs made them stand out in his pale face. He had a straight nose, exotic cheekbones, and thin lips that were pursed in a pouty frown. He allowed himself a moment to wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips. Or run his fingers through the younger man's sleek hair. Nice, probably. It would be nice.

"First of all, do you have any drafts that I could look at to get a feel for your style?" Tyki asked at last, deciding to cut short his mental wandering. There would be more time for that later. "I don't want to be a stranger to your work."

Kanda grunted, pushing himself to his feet. "I'll go get one. Stay here." He was gone for a few minutes, disappearing down the same hallway Tyki had gone down earlier. It sounded like he was rummaging through the papers on his desk. The novelist returned with a healthy stack of papers clutched in one hand. "Here," he said roughly, shoving the papers at the editor. "This was the draft from my last novel."

The Portuguese man smiled warmly. "Thank you. Now, my only other questions were when you would like to meet next. I'd like to get to know you a bit better, Kanda. I like to get to know the writers I work with."

"_Che_," Kanda made the noise again, shaking his head. "I don't like to leave my house. 'Specially not to see idiots."

He brushed the insult aside casually. "Then we can meet here. I wouldn't mind coming out to see you. I heard there's a nice restaurant a few miles from here. That gypsy one that nobody ever seems to know the name of."

The long-haired man glared at him. "What the hell are you suggesting? That we go out to fucking _lunch _or something?"

Tyki sighed, rising from his chair. "Kanda, please don't make this so difficult. I'll be back in a few days to check on your progress. How about that?" He tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "Is that _okay _with you?"

"Just leave," Kanda said dismissively. "I want to get back to work."

The older man showed himself out the door, circling the house once before hiking the walk back to the main road. It was only a few miles outside of town, but he had no intentions of walking. A quick call had him a guaranteed ride out of there; he just had to wait a good ten minutes. Maybe he could memorize the outside of Kanda's house and try to figure out the best way to break in. He could spend his time doing productive things.

Or, Tyki decided tacitly, he could just read the budding novelist's old manuscript.

* * *

_LOCATION: KANDA'S HOUSE, OUTSIDE PEST, HUNGARY  
TIME: 1246, 19 SEPTEMBER 2009_

He only had to wait a few minutes before a sleek, dark blue town car pulled up beside him. The window rolled down, and a shock of red hair poked through. "Hey! Have you been waiting long?" Lavi grinned at him, waving his arm out of the car. Tyki gathered all of his papers and stood, stretching his legs out.

"Wasn't too long," he said agreeably. The younger man jerked his head at the passenger seat, and the editor slid into the car. "Thanks for coming. I would've had to call a cab if you were busy."

The other shook his head, still smiling. "I'd never be too busy to swing by and pick you up," he said happily. "'Sides, we all know how Kanda treats his visitors." Lavi made an odd face, sticking out his tongue. "Too bad he's not as nice as he is with me an' Lena!" The younger man leaned out the window, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Yuu-chan! I'll see you la-ter!"

"Get away from my fucking house!" Kanda howled in reply.

Lavi pulled his head back into the car, laughing. "I'll talk to him about being friendlier later. Did you have a good meeting?" He turned, smiling. Tyki had to wonder how he had finagled a license with such an eye problem. With his black eye patch, depth perception must have been difficult. He refrained from asking. It probably wouldn't sit well with the redhead.

Tyki shrugged stiffly. "I guess it went okay. Hey, since you're giving me a ride, how 'bout we go for lunch? I'll treat," he smiled warmly. Heat was rising in the other man's cheeks. It was cute, really. He leaned to the side, elbowing the redhead in the ribs. "Sound good?"

"Oh, uh, sure!" Lavi said, jumping slightly. "Don't do that! I'm trying to drive!" He scolded.

The brunette sat back in his chair, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry." They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, the younger man navigating the streets of Pest fairly quickly. "Hey, what about that one café Lenalee said was amazing? Pierrot Café or something?"

Lavi's brow furrowed for a moment before he smiled again. "Yeah! She raves about that place all the time. Let's check it out!" It took a good fifteen more minutes of driving to get to the appropriate district, but they made comfortable small talk about the weather and work. Lavi parked the car and they both got out, walking along the sidewalk to the corner café. Tyki pushed the door open, holding it for the redhead who muttered a shy, "Thanks," before brushing past him.

They were seated at a small table near the window, and the waitress brought them menus and drinks. Tyki took a straw and poked at the lemon balanced on the rim of the cup. It fell into the water glass, and he prodded it to the bottom of the cup.

"So," he said finally, breaking their pregnant pause. "Have you spoken to Lenalee lately?"

The other's cheeks suddenly flamed. "Uh, yeah. Jus' talked to her this morning, actually. She was telling me about this seminar she went to about, uh, something..." He grinned sheepishly. "I wasn't really listening. You know how Lena gets."

Tyki laughed. "Oh, I know. Sometimes it's pretty easy to tell that she and Komui are related." The redhead across from him chuckled as well. He leaned forward, hoping his golden eyes were warm and inviting. "Did you hear anything _else _from Lenalee?"

It was strange seeing the other man so awkward. Usually he was full of energy, and that chipper smile was hardly _ever _off his lips. It was kind of cute, really. Tyki found himself wanting to reach across the table and smooth the blush from the redhead's cheeks. "She said..."

"Don't be embarrassed," Tyki said softly, reaching under the table to pat Lavi's knee. The other's face flamed as red as his hair. "I told her the truth. I don't want to embarrass you, Lavi, but if you would like to –"

Lavi's whole demeanor suddenly shifted. "Sure! You gonna be treatin' me to lunch like this more often?" He grinned, the blush fading from his cheeks. The subtle embarrassment was quickly being replaced by his usual, cheerful personality. "You pick the place, tell me the time, and I'll _be _there!"

He laughed, leaning an elbow on the table despite the nagging thought that it was against proper etiquette. "So you're okay with it?" The older man cupped his chin in one hand, gazing at the other hopefully, even though his mind was miles away. "I'm glad."

As though she had realized the important part of the conversation was done, the waitress flounced over to the table to take their orders. She jotted them down on a notepad before slipping their menus off the table and leaving them again in silence. The pause was longer than the last, and he watched with muted interest as Lavi took a sip of his water.

"So, are you busy this afternoon?" Tyki asked smoothly, quirking one eyebrow. The redhead sputtered for a second. "Maybe we could take a walk down to Saint Stephens? There shouldn't be too many tourists in it this time of year."

Lavi grinned, nodding vigorously. "Sure, sounds good. I haven't been there in a while. Did you take Rhode and Sheryl to see it last time they were here?"

The older man gave a startled chuckle. "I tried to, but you know... I'm not sure what it is, but those two just seem to have this horrible _aversion _to anything related to religion. It's too bad – the Basilica really is nice."

"I haven't been there in a while," Lavi said easily, scratching the back of his head. "Last time I was there, they were doing renovations or something. Is that all finished?"

Tyki nodded. "Yeah. The tile floor was being repaired or something, I heard. Did you see what it was?" He glanced around the small café, looking for a familiar face. Someone recognized him and lifted their hand in a wave. He nodded back.

The waitress brought their food, and they made more small talk. Mostly it was about family. If they were going to be dating, however unofficial it was, it would probably behoove them to know about each other's families. After the food had been eaten and the bill had been paid – at which he had gotten a pleasant surprise at the inexpensiveness of the café – they cleared off. For a few minutes, they walked in silence towards the cathedral.

"Kanda has informed me that he won't tell me anything about his novels," Tyki said suddenly. His companion turned to give him a bemused stare. "He told me to ask _you _instead."

"Well, that's Yuu-chan for ya," Lavi replied easily, locking his hands behind his head. It was a casual pose. "So, are you askin' me, or what?"

The brunette laughed, an amused smile worming its way to his lips. "Of course I am. Otherwise I wouldn't mention it."

The redhead graced him with a smile. "You said that to Lena, right?" He nodded a tacit affirmative. "Anyway, Yuu-chan writes a lotta detective stories. Mystery novels, y'know? He's got this knack for it, though. All the characters are so believable, and the bad guys always get in a few wins, just like in real life." He paused for a second, tilting his head. "An' then there's always something that happens to define the case, like a breakthrough or a kidnapping or _something_, and then it all spirals from there. The sequels are always even better." Lavi grinned up at him. "Am I helping?"

Tyki nodded encouragingly. "Can you give me a specific example? Like a plot summary or something?" He stopped for a second, trying to think. "Oh, he did give me the manuscript for his last novel. Can you tell me about that one?"

Lavi laughed lightly. "'Course I can! Yuu-chan makes me read everything. Always has to have a second opinion. You'd think the guy could figure out that he's good at what he's doing. Anyway..." The redhead raked a hand through his hair, a thoughtful expression on his face. "There are two main characters in this one – two pirates. So basically, in the first novel, they get kidnapped off their ship and taken hostage by this one guy. So _then_... They get rescued, yadda yadda, all this exciting stuff happens, and it leaves off with one o' the main characters being _re_-kidnapped by the group they're trying to escape from."

"You're not very good with summaries," Tyki said bluntly. "I have to hand it to you. I didn't think someone could butcher a plot so spectacularly."

His companion laughed again, shaking his head. "I never said I would tell you _everything_. You have to read it yourself! Be surprised!"

They reached the church without incident. The stone courtyard was mostly empty, save a few wanderers. They explored the church, talked about different things; he could tell that Lavi was avoiding bringing up the subject of their unofficial relationship. He didn't mind, at least not too much. They chatted, pushed each other on the stairs, admired the view. The parliament building was a few blocks away. They could have seen it better from across the Danube, but it was still nice.

They were alone on the balcony. Tyki glanced from right to left, wondering. Without dwelling, he swooped down and planted a chaste kiss on the tip of the redhead's nose.

"Hey!" Lavi protested, as he had thought he would. "What was that for?"

"Don't you have work to be getting back to?" Tyki reminded him, winking. "I think I should head back to the office. Earl might have something for me to do." He frowned, remembering the last time he had showed up late for work. "I hope not."

"Oh, we're so _neglectful_," Lavi said dramatically, swinging his arms around. "Life is crumbling around me!"

They laughed, parting ways at the façade of the church. The redhead had scrawled his new cell number on the older man's hand, and he promised to call later in the week to set up another meal date or something. Despite what he had said, the Portuguese man headed back to his house. There were things that needed to be done. Plans that needed to be made. A dangerous smirk was coloring his lips as he set the manuscript down on the kitchen table next to a yellow legal pad.

"_I spy with my little eye something that begins with 'I have just,' I have just begun to realize..._"

* * *

End of chapter one.

Review. You know I love it. C:


	2. SupaSaturation

**Lee Isidor: **IT'S ME!! C:

**66. **I know, I know, I'm super lazy and I'm not getting anything done. :/ I know. I'm lame. So now, here I am, working on I Spy. It's getting sosososososososo intense. I know, I know, this isn't really an awesomely intense chapter, but the next one is where the action really starts. I really, really promise that everything will be explained, but all in due time. You'll see what I mean.

**67. **This chapter is good, I guess. I'm not so great at Lucky writing, so ya'll will just have to deal with it while I'm getting better. ;DD It's so fun. There are a few little hints of different pairings, so be on the lookout for those. There's even a little hint of AllenLenalee in this one. I'm so proud of myself. Even though I don't like her...

**68. **I'm super busy. I don't know how much I'm going to be able to do between now and TyKan week, since I'm still stuck on drabble number three. I'm working, I really am, but it's taking me waaay longer to do all my homework. :/ 5 APs and full orchestra _and _I still find time for you guys. Feel special.

**69. **Tehe. Go check on Mana1134 on DA. She's got fun TyKan up.

**70. **That's all. If anyone wants to chat with me, say so in your review. I love to chat. xDD

**71. **The characters to Kanda's novel are, indeed, Lee Isidor's own creation and characters from Sketchy Theater, the manga. If you would like to know more about them as they pop up, feel free to PM me or e-mail me or something. I think ya'll can find my e-mail in just about every story, so I won't bother posting it here, but have fun lookin' for those references.

**Review Response**

**mana1134: **You're great. I love you. Thanks. xDD

**Super Goat Grl: **I know, I know... I _should _be working on my other stories. I _am _working on them. It's just hard when this one is so much more appealing...

It's definitely going to get even creepier. Just you wait. Tyki's like, this sociopathic maniac. xDD It's so great. You'll see what I mean as soon as we hit chapter three... hehehe... ;DD

Your reviews make me happy. Thanks so muchly for your awesome review. I'd give you a book of I Spy, but it'd have to bein pixels, so I can't. xDD

**KikiKrisis: **Dude, it hasn't even hit the fan yet. Once it does, the creepiness is going to _explode. _It's going to be _so _awesome. Hope you like the chapter! Thanks for your awesome review!

**Zenigami: **London and Japan are too typical. Plus, I've never been there, so I wouldn't know how to describe them. :/ Hungary, on the other hand... xDD I still say kudos.. -kicks dirt- Thanks for your awesome review! CC:

**lovemug: **I know, I'm not a huge fan of Lucky either, because they just don't feel right together, but I tried to branch out a little bit. Makes for a more interest plot development. There's a smidgen more of TyKan in this chapter, so I hope you like it! Just wait until the next one.. ;DD Thanks for your awesome review!

**simply anonymous: **Tyki's supposed to be suspicious, silly! xDD Hope you like this chapter! Thanks so much for your awesome review! C:

**Soul Fang: **If you're impressed, why the D: face? xDD I'm glad you like the story! I'm rather fond of it myself.. -gazes fondly at chapter- It's getting better, even. I'm so excited for this story... Tyki's going to get a _heckuva _lot creepier, so hold on to your.. keyboard.. I guess.. :/ Thanks for your awesome review! CC:

**wolfpup026: **Glad you like it! CC: It's supposed to seem kind of creepy, 'cause that's only going ot get _more _creepy as it goes on. It's my first time _writing _a Lucky fic, but Lucky isn't going to be so overpowering in it. Im' a little afraid of writing it, actually, since it's so new and there's a bigger fanbase, and what if they hate me? xDD Thanks for your awesome review! CC:

**dogcollar600:** Duuude, you have no _idea _just how crazy Tyki's going to be at the end of this story. TyKan is definitely going to start popping up more, so stay lookin' for it! CC: Thanks for your awesome review!

**Irrelevancy: **Hehe, now you don't have to be impatient any more. Hope this satisfies you like your review did me! xDD Thanks for your awesome review! CC:

_**Disclaimer**_**: Keita Lee Isidor is Lee Isidor's - see the connection? I don't own DGM. I do, however, own the plot and characters to Kanda's mystery novel. You'll see their names later. Maybe. If you're lucky. Hmm... Are you looking forward to it? C:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: SupaSaturation by Dizzy X**

_LOCATION: BUDA, HUNGARY__  
__TIME: 412, 25 SEPTEMBER 2009_

"_You are my one and only fascination..."_

Most of his plans were complete.

Tyki left the house, taking the car he rarely used. It was white, all the better for him to blend into town with. So many people had white cars. The morning was chilly, so he had donned a light jacket – not his windbreaker. The windbreaker made too much noise. He had a plan to park his car in the alcove on the outskirts of the city. Tourists liked to stop there and take pictures of the scenery. It would be relatively safe there; he wasn't worried about the car. He was more worried about being caught, not that he ever _had _been before.

The brunette made quick work of the drive. So early in the morning, there was hardly anyone on the streets. He slipped through the streets, parked his car, and took the short walk to the novelist's house. Kanda was such an interesting character, he mused. He would have two _great _uses for the younger man. The first – stress relief. It had been _ages _since he had attempted anything remotely fun. The second – a rather handy, built-in excuse to spend much more time with Lavi. There were probably other perks, but they weren't at the forefront of his mind.

The Portuguese man circled the house once, looking for weak spots or places that looked easy to break in to. There were two windows, circular and of Asian design, that looked like they would slide apart easily. They would also be easy to repair or replace in their rightful positions. There was even a backdoor that, when he tried it, wasn't locked. It was something he thought was called a shoji, one of those Japanese-style doors. It slid aside easily, and he slipped inside the house even more easily. Kanda probably didn't think anyone would find his house in the woods, or even care enough to break in. It looked simple. Houses like that were rarely worth a robbery, he mused.

He wandered through the kitchen, opening every cabinet. They were all immaculately organized. Funny. He hadn't pegged Kanda as the organized type. Pots and pans were behind one cabinet. A collection of spices was in another. Medicines and alcohol was in a third. He smirked at that. Odd combination.

Finished exploring the kitchen, he made his way to the younger man's study. The door was still open, as it had been when he had explored the first day. They had had a meeting after that. Tyki had read the entire old manuscript and hoped he had gotten a good feel for the Japanese man's writing. They had discussed things tersely, and finally Tyki had left with about as much success as the first. Perhaps a bit more, he reflected. But soon it wouldn't matter. It was only a matter of time before he made his move.

"Let me see..." He murmured quietly, running his fingers over the desk. Papers were still scattered all over it. It looked like the younger man had gotten frustrated with his own writing, judging by the crumpled papers littering the floor. Tyki bent down to pick one up. It was a sketch, a character design. He re-crumpled it, replacing it exactly where it had been before.

He picked up a draft, reading over it. His lips moved with the words, a whispered hum. "'You – motherfucker!' he growled, struggling at the bonds. 'Now, now,' the other's voice was soft, dangerous, though it didn't make him stop struggling. 'You're going to hurt yourself like that... You know the king needs you in _relatively _one piece. If you just _agreed -_'" He was struck by the thought that it sounded very similar to a rape scene. A _very _non-consensual rape scene. Tyki frowned, reading further.

How long he stood there to read, he wasn't sure. The scene had turned out more gruesomely than he had expected for the one of the main characters. The lack of sex was disappointing. For someone like Kanda to write a rape scene a character that had turned out to be male, with _two_ males to boot... He shook his head, messy locks flying. The writing was good, the plot moving along smoothly, the characters developing nicely. He wouldn't mention it.

A quick grammar mistake caught his eye. Snatching a pen from the novelist's supply, he crossed out a word and replaced it with the correct tense. Feeling satisfied, he left the office to move on to the next room. Clue number one.

His last stop was the bedroom.

Tyki slid the door open so quietly that Kanda didn't stir. His long hair was down, pooled on the pillow like dark water. It spilled liquidly over his shoulders, clad only in a thin, white t-shirt. The older man let his eyes drift lower, wishing he could see under the blanket. The room was relatively chilly. An open window caught his eye.

He didn't want to leave very many obvious clues, but he hardly ever stuck to plans. Tyki crossed the room in a few silent strides and pulled the circular window shut. Clue number two. Within minutes, the room was warmer, and Kanda's soft, even breathing was like music. He pulled a Western-style chair from a higher table and sat down, content to watch and think and imagine.

He thought about the first thing he would do. He planned the place, the time, and the expression Kanda would make. People were relatively simple to read, he figured. Most of the time it was that shock that got him. It was horribly arousing.

With Kanda it wouldn't be such a shock, he thought. With all the mysteries the man wrote, paranoia would probably be like second nature to him. He would make sure to wear a disguise. There was probably a piece he would use. Tyki gazed down at the sleeping man, trying to picture him with a cord between his thin lips, a blindfold over his closed eyes. Even in sleep, his face was pretty. The relaxed expression was such a change from his normal scowl. His smooth skin was pale and unblemished, and his mouth opened slightly in a sigh.

The anticipation was making his blood boil.

He couldn't move too quickly, though. It might seem suspicious. But he had been watching Kanda for a lot longer than anyone would probably think, if they even thought to suspect him. He would have a perfect alibi, if they even thought to question him. He would be ready.

A smirk twisted his lips.

Kanda would be ready too. He would be the biggest clue, though no one knew it yet.

_Clue number three_.

* * *

_LOCATION: OUTSIDE BUDAPEST, HUNGARY__  
__TIME: 824, 25 SEPTEMBER 2009_

Kanda wandered around his house, as he did most mornings.

First, he had made himself a suitable breakfast, eaten it, cleared the dishes away. He was far enough away from the town that most of the sounds of the Pest morning traffic didn't reach his ears. Most mornings he was up early anyway, but it would have been annoying. He had a daily schedule, and that included a serene morning meditation.

However, that morning it hadn't been quite so serene. The entire morning, the Japanese man had gotten an eerie feeling that he was being watched. First of all, he had distinctly remembered leaving his window open when he had gone to sleep in the early hours of the morning. Some part of his writing had been bothering him, and he had refused to sleep before it was resolved. The characters just weren't working with him. Finally, he had finished, and his futon had been stifling warm. The open window helped cool him off enough for him to be under the thick blanket he preferred. Lavi had always made fun of him for his penchant for blankets. He was _sure_... but then again, sometimes he knew he got up in the middle of the night and did things without remembering. Once, he had even _opened _the window. It had given him a _horrible _scare the next morning.

Kanda moved through his bedroom, glaring at the window and the chair at his room desk. He didn't remember leaving it out, and he was graced with an uncanny feeling that someone had been sitting in it. Watching him sleep. The very thought made him shudder. He pushed the chair back in, where it belonged, and opened the window again. The futon could be left unmade. He never saw the point in making it. It was just going to get messed up again when he went back to sleep.

He moved outside, tucking his long hair into a sleek ponytail. It was how he always did in the morning. The garden was waiting for him, as it always was. After meditation, gardening was the most relaxing task he knew. The Japanese man worked steadily, weeding around the Japanese Yew trees. It had been a mistake telling Lavi the name of the tree. He remained convinced that Kanda had named the trees after himself.

His small vegetable garden was next. There were still a few tomatoes left to be picked, and he popped one in his mouth. It was crunchy and left an acid tang on his tongue. They were always better home grown. Kanda gathered a small bowl of the cherry tomatoes, dug up a few ripe green onions, and pulled a few weeds. It wasn't hard work. It was slow and methodical. It helped him clear his thoughts.

The Japanese man took his vegetables inside, intent on getting back to work. He only had a few days left before Tyki was supposed to come and get his draft, and he didn't feel like it was anywhere close to finished.

Kanda sat down at his desk, examining the last paper he had worked on the night before. Stupid fucking characters wouldn't cooperate with him. He sighed, raking a hand through his bangs and grabbing a pen from the cup on his desk. He had to focus. The chapter was almost finished, and then he just needed a good conclusion to set it up for the _next _novel. He wasn't sure how long it was going to go on. If it was more than five in a series, he was going to cut it off. So far, it was just the trilogy he had planned out, but since some of the annoyingly lifelike villains seemed to have minds of their own, well...

"Augh, you are so Goddamn annoying!" he said finally, taking the piece of paper and ripping it in half. He ripped it in half again, and then again, and then again, before taking the confetti pieces and throwing the papers towards the trash can.

He took a fresh piece and started writing again.

The phone rang.

Kanda raised his head to glare at it. What was the point of even having the stupid thing on his desk? It always seemed to ring when he was in a bad mood, and that usually made the bad mood _worse_. He debated whether or not to answer it for a few seconds before he picked up.

"Yeah? What the hell do you want?" He asked roughly, glaring down at his paper. There were a few words written, and he had finally thought to boot up his computer. The glowing screen was casting his face in a pallid glow. He cradled the phone between his shoulder and eye before clacking away furiously at the keys.

There was nothing on the other line but heavy breathing. It was _so _irritating. Couldn't Lavi think up a better prank than that? "I'm _waiting_," the novelist said impatiently, pressing the backspace insistently. "I don't have all day."

His ear was suddenly met with the dial tone. Kanda leaned away from his computer, looking at the phone curiously. Was it broken? He shook the plastic earpiece, hearing something rattle. Oh. Maybe it _was _broken. He replaced the phone on its cradle and went back to work.

It felt like he had only gotten two sentences down before the phone rang again.

"_What_?" he snapped, pressing the receiver to his ear. "_What do you want_? I don't have time for any of your stupid pranks!"

"Yuu-chan? It's me," Lavi said hesitantly, and the younger man felt the tiniest bit bad for yelling at him. "I was hoping you would let me in. I wanna talk."

"Didn't you just call a few minutes ago?" the long-haired man asked, feeling genuinely curious. If it wasn't his redhead idiot of a friend, who the hell was it? "I got a prank call."

"No," the other said seriously. "That wasn't me. I didn't turn my phone on until just now. I don't have the key to your front door, you know," the redhead sounded annoyed. "Can you come let me in?"

"I'm trying to _work_, you fuckup," Kanda said half-heartedly, pushing himself away from the computer and padding to the front door. He undid the locks and slid it open. The redhead's hair was mussed, but his single green eye was bright.

"Yo!" he said, waving. "Can I come in?"

"Dunno why you even _bother _asking..." Kanda muttered. The other brushed past him, slipped off his shoes, and donned a pair of dark slippers. "So what are you here for?" He asked lazily, brushing a stray piece of hair out of his eyes. "I'm not making tea for you."

"Haha, that's fine. I don't want your smelly ol' tea, anyway," Lavi joked. "I wanted to talk to you about Tyki, actually. We can sit 'n your study if you want. I won't 'distract you' from your work."

They wandered to the office, and Kanda sat back down at his computer. He turned his back on the redhead, fingers immediately going to the appropriate keys so he wouldn't lose any time. A few of the characters – namely _Keita _and that new one he had dragged out just because – still weren't cooperating, but for the most part, it was getting there. His friend was silent for a few long minutes as he typed.

"Yuu-chan, I have a question for you," Lavi quipped. "About Tyki."

"I don't like him," Kanda answered immediately. "He's... I don't like him."

"You don't like _anyone_," Lavi corrected him absentmindedly. There was a woody creak as he leaned back in his chair. "Y'know, I was talkin' to Moyashi-chan the other day, and we were thinkin' we should have a party."

Kanda raised an elegant eyebrow. "What does that have to do with your question?" he asked, eyes not leaving the computer screen. "Moyashi's a fuckup just like you. You already know what I think of _his _types."

"Aww, c'mon, Yuu-chan! He's harmless, just like _you_!" Lavi laughed as he whirled around, murder in his eyes. "See? Anyway, I just wanted to know. D'you really think he's such a bad person?"

The younger man gave him a sweeping once-over. "Maybe," he said grudgingly. "He's annoying. He reminds me too much of..." He trailed off, thinking hard for a second. He wouldn't mention any of his fiction characters in conversation, even if Lavi _would _know who he was talking about. "Never mind. I guess he's... decent. I just don't like him."

"Good!" the other said happily. 'Good?' Kanda frowned. "Okay, so I was talkin' to Lena this morning, and she says that we're all going to have to meet up soon. 'Cause she said last time didn't count 'cause I pulled Moyashi-chan into my prank! So whaddaya say, Yuu-chan?"

Kanda glanced over his shoulder, glaring at the hopeful green eye of his friend. "No. I hate company."

"Exactly! That's why we were planning to meet at _your _house!" the older man clapped his hands together excitedly. That logic made no sense. "So, how 'bout in a few days? Next week? I mean, we could wait until after your manuscript's been all finished and stuff. We don't mind."

"You're annoying," the Japanese man said plainly. "No."

Lavi's face was suddenly by his knees. The redhead was tugging on his sleeve with a pouty face. "Pleeaase? You never let us have any fun! C'mon, Yuu..."

"_Stop _using my first name," he said automatically. "I hate it."

The redhead grinned up at him. "I know. That's why I use it." They were silent for a few odd moments before Lavi rocked back on his heels with a contemplative expression. He must have been working a lot lately, the novelist thought. He was much more serious than usual. "You said somethin' 'bout a prank call earlier?"

"Oh, that," Kanda said, frowning at the memory. "I think someone's fucking watching my house."

The other let out a startled laugh. "How can you go from a stupid little prank call to someone stalking you, Yuu-chan? I think all those novels are going to your head."

He shook his head, dark tail tickling his ear. "No, you're not fuckin' takin' me seriously. This morning..." he hesitated, not wanting to sound pathetic. "You know how I leave my window open at night, right?" Lavi nodded encouragingly. "It was closed this morning."

"Oooh, must have been a _ghost_!" Lavi murmured, wiggling his fingers theatrically. "C'mon, Yuu. Ya probably just closed it in the middle o' the night or somethin'. No need to get all worked up about it."

Kanda let the subject drop. There wasn't any way he was going to convince the redhead of how he had felt _watched _all damn morning. He went back to typing, and his friend picked himself up from the floor. "I'm gonna go get us some snacks, 'kay?" Lavi called over his shoulder, sliding the door open. The novelist didn't respond. There was something about the last sentence that was bothering him.

"Hey! Do you _usually _leave the back door unlocked?" the redhead called from somewhere in the house. Kanda pushed away from his computer, rolling the chair to the door. He poked his head out the door, but a flicker of movement out the South window caught his eye for a second.

"Yeah, but you can lock it," he said loudly, eyes still locked on the window. There wasn't any repeat of the movement, but it still worried him. Not that he would admit to being worried. He tore his eyes away as the other ambled down the hallway, carrying a wooden tray. "You finish raiding my kitchen?"

"Yup!" Lavi said, choosing to ignore the younger man's sour expression. "So, how long you gonna let me stay, Yuu-chan? I mean, usually you would'a kicked me out by now."

Kanda shrugged. "You're not as annoying today, rabbit." He paused, shuffling a stack of papers and then holding them out with a glare. "Read these. I want you to read it before _he _does."

The redhead sat down again, putting the tray on the desk. "Is Tyki a bad editor?" Lavi asked absentmindedly, flipping through a few of the pages. "You make it out like he's a terrible person. I mean, he can't be _that _bad at his job."

"What makes you say that?" the novelist asked, dark eyes straying from the computer screen.

The older man held out one of the papers inconspicuously. "Because that's not your handwriting. Hasn't he already read over these? You usually don't correct yourself like that." Kanda turned slowly, wondering briefly if he was going crazy. He snatched the paper out of the other's hands, looking at it carefully. "It's that word there," Lavi pointed out helpfully.

He scowled down at the paper. "That's not my handwriting," he pointed out lowly. "It's not yours either." He wasn't going to admit that he knew what his friend's handwriting looked like.

"Has anyone else read this?" the quasi-detective asked carefully. Kanda shook his head, closing his eyes and trying to think. What had he done with the papers earlier? Had he taken them out when he and Tyki had met the day before? He honestly couldn't remember.

"I don't... think so..." Kanda said slowly. He sighed angrily, slamming the paper back down on the desk. "That's it. He is _so _fucked."

"Who, Tyki?" Lavi asked, eyes shining with mirth. "I didn't think you rolled that way."

"No," Kanda growled. "_Keita_. Bitch hasn't been cooperating all day."

"But Keita's not real," the redhead pointed out. "He's just your character."

"Shut up! I am _so pissed _– so unless _you _want to be fucked too, shut the fuck up!"

Lavi laughed something about him overreacting and taking out his anger on poor, innocent characters that didn't deserve it. The novelist wasn't listening. His fingers were too busy clacking away at a gruesome scene to relieve his anger. And hey, it was working, even with Lavi still behind him, laughing about 'fucking fiction.'

* * *

_LOCATION: BUDAPEST, HUNGARY__  
__TIME: 1248, 25 SEPTEMBER 2009_

Somehow, he had been dragged out of the safe haven that was his home and into the town with his red-haired idiot of a friend. Lenalee had met up with them after her morning class, and the stupid Moyashi was with her, and apparently, as he had no say in the matter, they were all heading out to lunch.

"Lena! Me an' Tyki went to that little Pierrot Café place you like so much!" Lavi was telling the only female, grinning widely. She was on his other side, and the white-haired boy was on _her _other side. She must have replied, but Kanda wasn't listening. "Yeah, it was great. Better than I thought, actually."

"So who paid?" Lenalee asked with a sly grin. Her hair was pulled down into two braids instead of her usual pigtails. Good, the novelist thought tacitly. The pigtails made her look childish. The woman bumped her hip against Lavi's, waiting for the answer.

The redhead laughed, reaching up to hike his headband further up on his forehead. "Lena, how scandalous! You just know _everything_, don't you darling?"

"Everything? Oh, Lavi, of course! How long has it taken him to figure it out?" she asked sweetly, pulling on Allen's arm. "Allen figured it out pretty quick, right?"

The youngest of the group looked alarmed at being suddenly brought into the conversation. "What am I agreeing to?" he said warily, a crooked grin on his lips. He wasn't really all that bad, except he was short and annoying and a self-hating, naïve brat. Or something like that. Kanda wasn't really sure what he was like, actually, because he spent so much time trying to ignore him.

"That I'm always right!" Lenalee flounced, winking dramatically at him. She was spending too much time with Lavi, the other Asian mused. "Y'know, didn't Cross teach you that the woman is always right?"

Allen laughed lightly. "Are you kidding me? He never _stays _in a relationship long enough for the woman to _be _right."

Lenalee and Lavi exchanged a look, the sort of look friends were always supposed to exchange when they were communicating silently. He never understood that look. Mostly because he never wanted to communicate with _anyone_, let alone his 'friends.' Kanda didn't say anything until they had all fallen quiet for a long second.

"Where the hell are we going?" He voiced finally.

The other three turned to look at him as though they had forgotten he was there. "Uh, guys? Where _are _we going?" Lavi grinned, scratching the back of his head.

Lenalee spun around, walking backwards in front of them. Her hands had gone to her hips in a pose he had seen her repeat many times. "Lavi! I told you, we were going down to the bookstore so we could meet up with Tyki, and then we're all going to lunch!"

"Not the Pierrot again," Allen groaned good-naturedly. "We just went there _yesterday _for lunch. I'm ready for something else!" He turned grey eyes on the woman, making a pouty face.

The student threw up her hands. "There's always that little outdoor café by the bookstore," she said finally, spinning back around and falling back between Lavi and Allen. "I don't know if it's any good or not. I think it's that American chain. Starbucks or something?"

"That's just coffee and snacks," the redhead said matter-of-factly. "We could go to a real restaurant instead of just a café or something. What about that gypsy place out by Kanda's? We could go to his house afterwards!"

"_What_?" Kanda growled. "You are _not _invading my fucking house."

"C'mon, Kanda! Don't be so mean to us!" the white-haired brat reprimanded him. The older man could feel his temper flaring. "It's not like we 'invade' your house all the time –"

"Shut the fuck up, _Moyashi_," the Japanese man said angrily. "My house is off-limits to _vegetables_."

It took a moment for that one to set in. "_Hey_!" Allen said indignantly. "I am _not _a vegetable! Why can't you use my name like everyone else does?"

"I _am _using your name, Moyashi," Kanda snapped. "Shut up and keep walking. And why didn't you mention that we were supposed to fuckin' see _Tyki_? You know I don't like him," he addressed Lavi shortly.

"Kanda," Lenalee sighed huffily. "You don't like _anyone_."

The other three fell back into comfortable chatting as they walked down the cobblestone sidewalks. Kanda shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Even though it was midday, it was a little chilly. Their odd group brushed past a group of American tourists, gabbing loudly in English. One of them pointed at their group; the Japanese man glared at them. His feet felt like blocks of led. He didn't want to be outside. He wanted to be back at home, away from the noise and bustle of the city, and the _annoyances _like the stupid sprout and his damn _editor_.

Lavi's single green eye gave him a calculating look. "Yuu-chan, do you want me to take you back right after lunch so you don't have to hang out with us anymore?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth. The younger man was taken aback slightly. The redhead offered him a tight-lipped smile. "You're uncomfortable," he observed.

"We – _later_," Kanda hissed, narrowing his dark eyes.

"Almost there!" Lenalee trilled. "Did you see that one boy who looked like a tourist back there? The blonde one? I think he's the abroad student from my German class!"

"He's fabulous, Lena, darling," Lavi answered, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Hey! Don't make fun of him," the woman pouted, whipping her head around as Allen stifled a chuckle. "You either! Or I'll start callin' you sprout like Kanda does!"

Kanda drifted away from their little group as soon as they got to the bookstore. Someone had suggested they meet back up in a half hour, and he had left before they could decide where. If he knew them half as well as he thought, they would meet at the café in the front of the store. By the time he had reached the second floor of the building, they had split up. Lavi looked like he was looking for that bastard editor of his. Lenalee and Allen had wandered into the children's section of the store, laughing over a fuzzy book. The redhead looked up, and their eyes locked for a moment. Below him, the other grinned and raised a hand. He simply nodded.

After wandering the novels for a few minutes, he picked one up. The cover was shiny, letters embossed and shadowed. He traced a finger over the title, seeing it without reading it. A voice to his left made him jump.

"Is _your _next cover going to be like that, Kanda?" Tyki asked, peering down at the book. "I thought you weren't fond of embellishments."

Kanda scowled, shoving the book back on the shelf and taking an instinctive step away. There was something about those golden eyes that he didn't like. Tyki was well-dressed, button-down sleeves rolled up to his elbows like he had been doing dishes. There was a spot of dirt on his forearm. The long-haired man frowned at it suspiciously.

"Where are Lavi and the others?" the editor inquired conversationally. Kanda shrugged. "I saw them when they walked in, but you all split up before I could get your attention."

"We're supposed to meet at Starbucks in twenty minutes," the novelist said shortly. He hoped his tone would make it obvious that he _didn't _want to talk to the older man. Something about those eyes was making him nervous; it felt like Tyki was _raking _his form with just his gaze. It made him _supremely _uncomfortable. Kanda had to wonder if this would be how his characters would feel with the king. Probably. Just a different eye color.

He managed to avoid talking to Tyki, and everyone else, for that matter, for almost all of the afternoon. Kanda had managed to ignore everything Allen directed his way, every teasing comment Lavi shot at him, and even Lenalee's imploring looks. After lunch, they had taken a walk around the town, and he hadn't interrupted the group to ask Lavi to take him home. He hadn't brought his own car, so he was stuck in the middle of fucking Pest – how appropriate, he mused, _Pest_ – until someone either took him home or he hailed a cab. At random times, he would feel eyes on him, and when he turned to look, it was either Tyki glancing his way or _no one_, and he was just being paranoid. Several times Kanda swore he saw his editor flick his eyes away when he checked to see who was looking at him. It was starting to creep him out.

Lavi had driven him home in silence, allowing him to brood on a number of things. Especially how the older man had finagled a license.

"Are you okay, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked seriously as he made to get out of the car. "You were so quiet earlier."

"Just... I have so much fuckin' _work _to get done..." Kanda muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I'm turnin' off the phone until I finish this ending. Got it?"

"Haha, you can count on me, Yuu-chan! Promise I won't call you! But if I just happen to walk into your house some day, you know it's 'cause you don't lock your freakin' backdoor." He paused for a second. "Or it's 'cause I have the key to your house."

"When the hell did you - ?! Oh, fuck it. I gotta work."

"Later! Don't beat Keita up too much, okay?"

"I thought you said he wasn't real."

"He's not. 'Bye, Yuu-chan!"

* * *

_LOCATION: KANDA'S HOUSE, OUTSIDE PEST, HUNGARY__  
__TIME: 1258, 26 SEPTEMBER 2009_

Kanda was on to him.

Tyki circled the house one more time, rubbing at the spot of dirt that hadn't come off of his forearm. The long-haired man had noticed it earlier. He had forgotten it was there. When he had been going through Kanda's extensive garden, he must have scratched his arm or something. The others hadn't been any wiser. The afternoon had been fun. Or at least fun enough for him to tolerate everything. His other side was getting impatient.

And now, here he was, bouncing Kanda's key in his palm in front of the main entrance. The front door had been locked, and he wasn't surprised that the back door had been locked too. It had been surprisingly easy to pick the key off of Lavi's keychain, though. The redhead hadn't even noticed that he had nicked his keys in the first place. He opened the front door silently, slid inside the house. It would be just a few more days before he made his move.

The house held no more interest for him, and he went straight to Kanda's office. The computer was still on, and the young man had fallen asleep at his desk. His arms were tucked under his head, and his long hair was still in its long tail. Tyki reached forward with a feather-light touch and brushed a lock of the other's hair out of his sleeping eyes. His golden eyes moved to the screen, and he almost laughed aloud. Kanda really had taken that 'so fucked' to the extreme. A smirk twisted his lips. He would have to save a copy of this and perhaps… use it later.

There wasn't much for him to do. He _could _carry Kanda to bed, but it was too likely that the younger man would wake up. Deciding instead to print a copy of the other's writing, Tyki watched carefully as the document printed out. The printer shook the table, making a fair amount of clattering, but the novelist didn't even shift.

Tyki slipped from the room with the papers in hand, determined to find someplace comfortable to read. The door to the bedroom was open. He peeked inside, golden eyes searching the room warily before he decided that there was indeed nobody in it. The bed was unmade, thick blankets tossed to the side and pillows propped against the wall.

The brunette sat down, making himself comfortable on the futon and beginning to read.

"You are my one and only… fascination," he murmured, leaning back against the wall. "Simply… fascinating."

* * *

REVIEW.

NEXT CHAPTER GETS BETTER.


	3. Boogey Man

**Lee Isidor: **It's me.

**8. **I know, this chapter should have been up a long time ago. Sorry. xDD I had some trouble with the secks scene in the next chapter. It's kind of crappy. I think ya'll will have to deal with it, though. Because I might rewrite it, but if I don't... eh. You'll see what I mean.

**9. **This story just keeps getting better and better. Expect ST to be up by the end of next week, because I'm almost 1/4 done with the _next _next chapter. Because I'm just that awesome. Hehe.

**10. **Um.. I can't remember what went here.

**11. **Friend me on LJ! :D LeeIsidor.

**12. **I just read Crime and Punishment last six weeks/over the summer. I liked it. Hehe. You'll see why I randomly said this later..

**Review**** Response**

**Super Goat Grl: **Yes. Tyki is quite the sociopath. He's so great. xDD I don't get vibes from people - though it probably would be helpful if I did. I'm just paranoid of everyone. It's kind of a hassle, sometimes, because I end up feeling suspicious of every person I see. And then it's kind of hard to focus on what I'm doing because I just want to look over my shoulder. Hm.. :/

I love how Tyki's getting so uber-obsessive. The next chapter, it kind of shows a little more, but he's like... he's doubly obsessed with Lavi _and _Kanda. Maybe he should just get them both and start a little male harem or something. That would be an interesting plot twist.. -strokes chin- Yes. It's definitely those 'super-novelist-senses.' I have them too. ;D

Worried? How come? ;D I definitely know I'm playing up Tyki's white side in most of my stories, but this time, I kind of got into watching Law and Order, and it inspired something a little darker. I love crime shows, and this is the closest I'm going to get to writing a crime show, so I'm totally happy. I'm glad you're enjoying it - I was a little afraid 'cause I've never done anything Lucky before, and I wasn't sure how it would affect my writing...

I'm working on it.. Hoist the Colors is just so difficult. I started it without any sort of plot in mind, and until I get a decent one in my head, I'm really not going to be inspired to work on it. But! I'm so excited - I found the third and fourth chapter to Beware of Dog that I thought got deleted... so I'm so happy! I just have to edit them instead of re-writing them! Beware of Dog is next, I think, and then ST. I hope that helps you feel a little happier. CC:

Chocolate pocky - I'm jealous. I think I'm gonna go check out the new Asian market with Mana after school today, so maybe I won't be so jealous any more. ;D Thanks for your awesomely awesome review - I love responding to you! CC:

**Isdris: **Thank you for the compliments! I'm glad you like the story, hehe. It's getting easier to write, too. I'm super excited about where it's going.. ;D Thanks for your awesome review!

**KikiKrisis: **Yeah... Tyki's like, the super!creeper in this story. I know a guy like that. He's so scary.. only he's not hot at all, and it creeps me out. :/ Lame. I want a stalker like Tyki, not some weird antisocial guy who smells like pot. :/ Laaaaame. Thanks for your awesome review!

**wolfpup026: **I know what you mean! Like, the other morning, I woke up with my door open. I always close my door when I go to bed at night, 'cause my little kitten sleeps in my room and he's not allowed to go around teh hosue because he might tear things up, but when I woke up in the morning, the door was open. And my kitten was gone. :x And nobody could tell me if it was me who opened it or it if twas someone else. Wait no longer, 'cause Tyki's move is finally here! Hope you like the chapter! Thanks for your awesome review!

**simply anonymous: **Naah, I'm pretty sure this chapter is waaay better. Or at least, there's more plot action. And things get moving. And stuf. Hehe. I hope you like it! Thanks for your awesome review!

**DarkMadamRose: **Hehe. I'll definitely get your PM responded to by either today or sometime this weekend. My computer's broken-ed, and my daddy has to re-wire my hard drive, so I have to wait a while before I can use it. So yeah. It's super icky. But! This chapter's getting up, and I hope you like it. Thanks for your awesome review!

**Zenigami: **I know it took a really long time, but I finally updated. Hope you like it! Thanks for your awesome review!

**XxRaindoshixX: **Eeee!! Honestly, I gotta say, I'm super excited to see how this is going to turn out too. It's so hard to find good stories where Tyki's actually the SUPEREVILsociopath that he is, and I'm glad this story's getting such positive feedback! And I _hate _it when people make Kanda girly. :/ Just because he's feminine looking doesn't mean that he's any less of an angry, sword-weilding maniac with a potty mouth. Hehe. There's more fight in this chapter, so I hope you like it! Thanks for your awesome review!

**Irrevelancy: **I know it wasn't terribly quick, but this chapter was worth the wait - I hope. xDD Glad you liked the last one so much! Thanks for your awesome review!

**dogcollar600: **I think it's a combination of Tyki being a really careful walker and Kanda being a heavy sleeper. Maybe he was drugged. Lawl! That would've been the best thing ever if Tyki just snagged him off the street in a creepy white van.. Man, I wish I'd thought of that before I wrote this chapter.. xDD Thanks for your awesome review!

**ScarletFirez: **I've mentioned this before. Your penname, I like. Of course, if you were Kanda, you would be endlessly angry at the world and hate Tyki's guts. I don't think you'd like him stalking you so much. xDD Unless you were one of those secretly-in-love-with-Tyki Kandas and trying to hide it under that endlessly icy facade. Hm. xDD Thanks for your awesome review!

**lalala: **Eee! I'm glad you like it so much! Personally, I love mysteries too.. Crime shows and mystery novels are like my life. I love it. I hope you like the chapter! Thanks for your awesome review!

**Candyone11: **I can definitely tell you were feeling giddy, 'cause your review hardly made any sense! xDD I liked it. It made me laugh. Thanks for your awesome review!

**Soul Fang: **I'm sorry too. I haven't been around for you to review stuff. xDD Of course it's fantastic and original - that's all I write. xDD Tyki _is _a looney. That's a good word to describe him. Everyone else says creeper, but I'm liking looney. It makes me think of other things that make no sense. Haha! xDD And I'm definitely not liking the giant knife. No thanks. xDD Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for your awesome review!

**Me: **Eeee, your review made me smile! I would dance around with my hands on my cheeks, but I'm kind of at the school library. Hm. People might starting thinking things. And that's bad. Especially in a library. xDD Thanks for your awesome reivew, and I hope you like the chapter!

**A.: **I know, right? No thanks. I do not want TYki to come through my house every night. I don't want him to know where the spare key is either. That would be really sucky. D: Thanks for your awesome review!

**Mysticmoon: **Gotta say one thing first - I do know that Kanda is older. I just tweak my circumstances a bit 'cause I like him younger. It's just an author preference thing, but I just can't write Kanda older than Lavi. It doesn't feel right and it leaves a bad taste in my mouth, so I just... change it. xDD I know it's not right, but it makes me feel better. Hope that clears things up a bit! C:

I love creeper!Tyki. He's so fun to write... it's great. xDD Kanda's so mean to his characters. I felt a little bad - but only for a second. xDD And the dirt thing was intentional. It'll all be revealed.. in time.. ;DD

And I loved your - for lack of a better word - ramble about Japanese first names! xDD My big brother is Japanese, and he _hates _it when I call him by his first name. Which also, coincidentally, starts with a 'Y.' Hm. But, another thing you might want to add to your list about Kanda hating his first name is because 'Yuu' is primarily a girl's name. So Lavi adding '-chan' to the end of Kanda's already feminine name is like rubbing in both that he's being intimate and that he's calling Kanda a girl. ;D

So yeah. Nice long review. Hope you like this chapter! C: Thanks for your awesome review!

**Hikaru: **Hehe. You left me two reviews, but I'm too lazy to do each one individually, so here goes. Honestly, I'm not a big Lucky fan either, but eh. It seemed to fit well. And yes, Tyki is the _ultimate _creeper. It'll only get better. xDD Thanks for your awesome reviews! CC:

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own DGM. Nor do I own Thriller, which is what Mana is singing right now. I do, however, own a bunch of lychee gello things, which are delicious. Wtf? Why is Thriller now playing somewhere in Mana's house? Whatever. I need cookies..**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: ** **Boogey Man by Insane Clown Possé  
**

**  
**_LOCATION: OUTSIDE PEST, HUNGARY  
TIME: 152 AM 1 OCTOBER 2009_

Sometimes it was song lyrics that got him going.

"The beast lives out of the raging storm in the dead of night. The ravenous, blood-sick creature searches for its sacrifice. Through the hideous darkness it lurches, driven by death itself. Only the satisfaction of slaughter will cause it to return to the darkness from which it came..."

The song blared from his speakers, and he felt some sort of odd connection to the words. He even been _nicknamed _'the Boogey Man' a few years back, when he had gotten bored with a kidnapped woman and, well, his temper had gotten the best of him. The woman had ended up in pieces, scattered all around the countryside. So had his next victim. And the one after that, too. That had been when he switched target cities again. The Boogey Man had been drawing too much attention to himself.

Tyki turned the music down, leaning against the steering wheel of his car. He had already decided that it would be _tonight_, and all he had to do was wait. Usually waiting wasn't such a big deal, but that evening, it was killing him. There was so much he wanted to _do_, but the slow-ticking second hand was mocking him with its speed. Every few minutes, sometimes less, he would glance at his watch, and, to his dismay, time seemed to be moving slower than usual.

The editor leaned back in his seat, locking his hands behind his head and thinking. He could recap the week, no problem. It had been an uneventful week, for the most part. He had convinced Lavi to go on another little date with him, and they had had a great time over a long dinner. Rhode had called sometime a few days before, just to chat and catch him up on the family business. Apparently Sheryl and Rhode were _not _going to visit like they had promised they were. Sheryl had stolen the phone away from his daughter and rambled about being so sorry, and that he would promise to make it up to Tyki however he wanted. But they _had _asked him to take care of their house on the outskirts of Buda, and he had readily agreed. What better place to keep his newest spoil for a while?

Inside his head, he was already composing a poem to leave along with his picture clue.

Something that rhymes with 'm,' he mused. Poem, chem., dim, trim, hem. The beginning of the short clue was already set – he was going to steal Kanda's precious sword or katana or whatever it was, Mugen. He had seen it propped up in a corner like it was in an umbrella stand. From all his watching, Tyki had observed the younger man practicing with it. He didn't know if it was a family heirloom or some other kind of precious possession, but the novelist seemed to take immaculate care of it. It was _obviously _important to him.

The brunette turned down his song, running a hand through his mussed curls. "Just a few more minutes," he told himself quietly. The car was silent, aside from the radio. The song changed tracks. He smirked – a love song. To pass the time, he brought out the piece of paper he would write the poem on and composed it quickly. Halfway through, he frowned, crumpling it up and tossing it in the backseat. Two poems. He would have to write _two _poems.

It didn't take long before he had written out two poems. Tyki tucked them into his pocket and turned down the radio dial. The silence, after his music, was deafening. The editor turned the engine on, drove off of the photo stop. He kept his lights off as he drove up the driveway to Kanda's house.

It was quiet. He readied a scrap of cloth with a healthy amount of chloroform before slipping it into a plastic bag. The plastic bag was slipped into his jacket pocket, and he took out Lavi's house key. It made him think for a second; why would the redhead have Kanda's key, anyway? He was _Tyki's _boyfriend. Sort of.

Tyki slid into the house, feeling supremely confident in his abilities. The door had opened seamlessly, noiselessly. He was in like flint. The house was dark and silent. He glided through the hallways, feeling like a ghost. The door to Kanda's bedroom was open. He frowned. Kanda was supposed to be sleeping. It was late.

He paused at the doorway, listening hard. He heard soft, easy breathing – the breathing of someone asleep. He listened, didn't move for a few long minutes. Either Kanda really was asleep, or he was _extremely _good at faking it. Tyki decided on the former.

He crossed the threshold slowly, holding his breath. Kanda was sleeping on his side, one arm tucked underneath the pillow and long legs crossed and bent. His pale skin was still as smooth and unblemished as it had been days earlier. Tyki leaned forward, squinting his golden eyes.

"Are you really asleep, darling?" he said quietly, testing for a reaction. Kanda's eyes were flickering beneath his lids, but that wasn't normal random eye movement. Tyki frowned. Stupid bitch was faking it. "You're not. You're not fooling me."

True to his word, Kanda shot up in bed and backpedaled. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?!" the long-haired man said, eyes flashing. His long hair was down around his shoulders, and Tyki took a fistful of it before the younger man could move any further.

"Now, we can do this the easy way and we can do this the hard way, _dearest_," he said, delivering a sharp yank to the long locks; his captive hissed. "Which would you prefer?"

"Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck -!" Tyki leaned forward, planting an open-mouthed kiss on the other's mouth to silence him. It worked, but he had to pull back quickly when Kanda's teeth snapped down.

He smiled faintly. "I can see we're going to have to do this the hard way." Tyki curled his fingers in the other's hair, marveling at the texture, before he yanked back. The Japanese man hissed quietly, fingers scrabbling at the blankets – Tyki frowned. He didn't remember if Kanda had stored any weapons near the bed. He would have to be careful. The older man made quick work of getting the chloroform out of the bag and then smothering the lower half of Kanda's face with it.

The younger man's struggles were wild and desperate, and there was something in his dark eyes that told Tyki he had almost – _almost _been expecting it. It was the usual victim look. Kanda was feisty, and it took a few long minutes for his struggles to finally die down and his eyes to droop tiredly before closing completely.

Tyki pushed himself to standing, brushing a lock of the young novelist's hair out of his peaceful eyes. "Sleep tight, darling. I have poems to write..."

Clue number one. A picture later, he had set up clue number two. Grabbing Mugen, Kanda's katana, a few changes of clothing, and the other's unconscious form, Tyki slid out the front door before locking it securely behind him. Clue number three.

"I hope someone can take care of your garden, Kanda," he said seriously to the body propped in his front passenger seat. "Because you're not going to be back for a while."

_

* * *

LOCATION: PEST, HUNGARY  
TIME: 1133 AM 2 OCTOBER 2009_

Tyki had met him at a café for breakfast like nothing had ever happened. Not that he even _expected _that anything had happened. Not even in the tiny recesses of his mind did he even _consider _the idea that Yuu-chan had been kidnapped or anything. It was too early in the morning for that kind of thinking.

Bookman would probably scold him later for being so distracted over a new boyfriend.

"Morning, darling," Tyki greeted, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "How are you? Any interesting news this morning?"

Lavi folded up the newspaper he had settled down with while waiting for the older man to show up. He made an exasperated angry expression. "You're three minutes late, Tyki Mikk," he said as seriously as he could before laughing.

"Oh, God. I am _so _sorry," Tyki put a hand over his heart and pretended to swoon. "How could I leave you here, _alone, _for three whole minutes? Shame on me. Shame."

The redhead laughed, patting the other's forearm comfortingly. "Aww, don't beat yourself up too much. I had the news to keep me company." He lowered his voice to a stage whisper. "And the annoying tourists in the corner. But that's fine."

Their food was brought to the table, and Tyki smiled at him over the plates. "We seem to be eating out a lot," he observed dryly despite the smile. "You should come to my house for breakfast some time. It'd be cheaper."

Lavi tilted his head to the left slightly, amusement in his green eye. "Are you just saying that because you want to get me alone at your house, or do you really want to save money?"

Tyki chuckled lightly, and the redhead caught a glimpse of distraction in his golden eyes. What was he thinking about? The possibility that it was something dirty didn't escape him. "Well, it _would _be nice for you to come see my house. It's too big for me."

He raised his eyebrows, wondering what that was supposed to mean. "And you'd like to share it with me, is that what you're saying?" he teased, wondering if he would ever fully understand the curly-haired man across from him. There was something about the way he spoke that always made him wonder what he really meant.

The older man tilted his head, copying the other's actions. "I get bored at home, you know? That's why I'm almost never there."

"What about family?" Lavi persisted. "Don't you ever have visitors?" He had seen Tyki's house from the Lee residence across the street a few times. It looked to be a fairly large house for just one person.

"Most of my family lives in different towns," Tyki said nonchalantly. "The most I can ever pull is Rhode and Sheryl, and that's only sometimes. It's like they don't like to visit me or something." There was something in his tone of voice that told Lavi he wasn't saying something. Probably something important. The redhead frowned. He wouldn't push it – _yet_.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Lavi looked up again. The older man was indeed distracted; Tyki put his fork down and merely looked hard at the table for a few moments. Lavi wondered what in the world he was thinking about. It must have been serious.

"Lavi," Tyki said finally, looking up. His expression was strangely tender. "I was wondering... would you come over to my house tonight? I mean... I know we haven't been together very long, but I'd love for you to come over..."

The younger man blinked. "Uh... What are you sayin', exactly?"

Tyki's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Maybe I could make you dinner? We could watch a movie or something after, you know? It's getting kind of cold."

Lavi laughed, leaning back in his seat. The food on their plates had long-since disappeared. "Sure, I guess. You cook?"

"Of course," Tyki smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "What, you doubt it?"

The redhead laughed again. "No, just trying to picture you in an apron."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes as the waitress brought their check. They paid, but not before ordering after-breakfast coffees. While they made small talk about the weather and work and different things, the waitress brought them small white cups of coffee and a plate of sugar cubes and milk before backing off.

Lavi dropped one, two, three sugar cubes into his coffee and stirred the spoon slowly, counterclockwise. He took a sip, watching the other man over the rim of his cup. Tyki no longer looked distracted; it was quite the contrary. He looked almost strangely focused.

"What time do you have to be at work?" Tyki asked conversationally, stirring in sugar and cream to his drink. Lavi thought for a minute, expression contemplative.

"I think in a half hour," he admitted. A small pager on his belt began to pleat, and the redhead pulled it out hurriedly. No one ever used his pager unless it was really, _really _important. He set it on the table, looking at the small screen, half curious and half anxious.

_PLEASE CALL, PLEASE CALL, IMMEDIATELY, PLEASE CALL_... The words paraded across the small screen one after another, and Lavi suddenly felt a knot grow in the pit of his stomach. It must have been something bad. _Really _bad.

"What's wrong?" Tyki asked quietly, and when the redhead's green eye met the other's gold, he looked concerned. "You look worried."

"Just got called in," Lavi answered, swinging out of his seat. "I'm sorry – I have to run."

"I'll come with you," the older man said abruptly, standing up. "I don't want you to go alone."

The redhead blinked. That was strangely sweet. "Well... okay," he relented finally. "But you're going to have to make it fast."

Tyki dropped a few bills on the table and they left the restaurant quickly. The older man led the way to his car, and Lavi dialed the number and gave extremely terse directions. He was making the brunette nervous, he could tell. But how could he?

After all, they were heading straight towards Kanda's house.

_

* * *

LOCATION: OUTSIDE BUDA, HUNGARY  
TIME: 152 PM 2 OCTOBER 2009_

"What the hell is going on?" the redhead stormed into the scene. There was yellow crime scene tape covering the driveway leading up to Kanda's house. Something was definitely going on. Tyki peered over his shoulder, looking a combination of apprehensive and worried.

"Has something happened to Kanda?" the older man asked slowly, looking carefully down the blocked driveway. Lavi frowned. They were treating it like a freaking murder investigation – and he would bet – well, maybe not his hands, but at least a couple of fingers – that Kanda was _not _dead. They had just spoken the night before. Of course, Kanda had sounded terse on the phone, but then again, that was how he _always _sounded.

"We got a call this morning," one of the younger set informed him. A notepad was in his hands, and they were shaking. "An anonymous tip-off. Something about a murder. They said you were his friend, the guy who lived here? There's – there's a body..." He moved out of the way.

Lavi marched back into the house, stomach churning nervously. It _couldn't _be Yuu-chan. He had just talked to him - _just _talked to him. There was no way he could be murdered. The redhead glanced over his shoulder. Tyki hadn't followed. The older man's face looked stricken; as though he was afraid it really _was _Kanda back there, which it couldn't be. There was no way. The door to Kanda's room was open, but that wasn't where everyone was gathered. There were a few members from his squad that he recognized, and one beckoned him closer.

"Lavi, you're finally here," Miranda whispered, her dark hair pulled away from her face in a no-nonsense ponytail. "I know they sent you down here on a rush, but relax. We know Kanda's not a woman."

He wondered if it was wrong for him to suddenly feel immensely relieved. "It's not Yuu-chan?" he repeated, blinking his single eye hazily. There was no way Miranda Lotto would lie to him. She was too serious, but ever since she had joined his team, she had finally gotten over her stutters and rapid-fire apologizing. It was progress. "It's not Yuu-chan."

She shook her head silently before clearing a path for him. The door to the bathroom was swung open, and a grim-faced lab tech moved out of his way. "We think the cause of death was blunt trauma to the head, but at this point, we can't be sure. You can take a look at the body – or at least, what's left of it..."

The words made his stomach drop again, this time with the smell that came with a dead body. He never could get used to it. Lavi stepped into the bathroom and just as soon wanted to step back out. An Asian woman's torso was in the bathtub, her hairstyle identical to his best friend's. The rest of her body was missing, and the bathwater was stained a bloody reddish color. The redhead crouched closer, holding his breath. His partner handed him a pair of latex gloves wordlessly, and he moved aside the woman's long dark hair to get a better look at her face.

"I've never seen her before," he said solemnly, shaking his head. "Doesn't look familiar to me." Something caught his eye as he made to stand. Lavi leaned forward. "Wait a second – what's that on her back?"

"What?" the doctor stepped forward, peering down at the dead woman's back. "There's... What the hell, there are _words _here," he muttered, gently pushing the severed torso forward. "I can't read the message – someone wanna take down letters for me?"

Lavi was silent, listening, as someone else took down letters. He peered over the other's shoulder as they wrote, trying to pick out words. To his surprise, it was easy – _too _easy. The killer had left _clues_.

"So... it says 'Clue in Kanda's room,'" the woman read tonelessly. "Is Kanda the guy who owns this house? Is someone running a check on him?"

"What, do you think _Kanda_ did something like this?" Lavi asked incredulously. "There no way he could –"

The older woman turned her eyes on him skeptically. "Does he have an alibi? When is he coming home?"

Lavi's brow furrowed. "You mean he's not? He _should _be. Kanda _never _leaves the house."

Miranda led him to Kanda's room, and they looked in through the doorway with careful eyes. "So, what kind of clue are we looking for?" the German woman said uneasily, eyes sweeping the room in long arcs. "I've never met Kanda. Is his room usually this messy?"

The redhead frowned. A table was turned over, the sheets were on the opposite side of the room from the bed, and a lamp was shattered on the floor. To him, it looked as though Kanda had been kidnapped and put up a hell of a fight. There was no way the Yuu-chan he knew would leave his room in _that _kind of mess. "I don't think Yuu did this," he murmured, dropping to the floor and crawling around. The bamboo shoot the younger man kept at his window and cared for like a baby was on its side, a puddle of water dripping on the table. "He wouldn't leave his room like this."

Tyki suddenly appeared in the doorway, a worried frown on his lips. It was appropriate, at least. "I heard someone mention that Kanda's not here? Where could he have gone?"

The doctor poked his head into the room. "We've got a rough time of death, Lavi. We're thinking between eight and eleven this morning, but we have to run a few tests to be sure."

"It couldn't have been Kanda," the Portuguese man spoke up. "I was with him this morning in Pest. He was giving me a copy of his finished manuscript for me to edit and get back to him..." Tyki's brow furrowed. "And then he mentioned something about having errands to run and disappeared up into Buda."

"You're sure he was heading up into Buda? Can anyone confirm where you met this morning?" Miranda asked, adopting a suddenly businesslike tone.

"I found a note on the kitchen table with a copy of a manuscript under it! It says 'extra copy in case Tyki loses his,'" someone yelled from the kitchen. "I think Kanda's clear."

"We're going to have to tell him about the murder on his house," Lavi said mournfully. "I don't think he's going to take it well."

Tyki glanced at his watch. "I thought Kanda was supposed to be back by now," he said slowly. "Kanda only said he was going to be out until twelve." He bit his lower lip worriedly, also appropriate. Damn. Lavi felt like hitting himself. He really needed to stop seeing acting in Tyki's actions. "He was supposed to be back... does Kanda carry a cell phone?"

Lavi shook his head negative. "No. Yuu doesn't believe in technology," he snickered. "Anyway. Aren't we supposed to be looking for a clue?"

"I found something!" Miranda announced, picking up a small index card between forefinger and thumb. Her hands were both covered with crime-scene appropriate gloves. "It has a message on it. Here, I'll read it...

_I spy with my little eye,  
Something that begins with a 'c'  
It's propped up by the bookshelf, there,  
I wonder – what could it be?  
I'll give you a hint, more letters I'll share,  
An 'L,' a 'U,' and an 'E.'  
Put them together and what do you get?  
The word, it's 'clue,' that's right.  
You'll find my clue too late, I bet,  
Just wait until tonight..._"

The redhead's eyebrows shot up on his forehead. "That's quite a morbid poem," he said finally. His brow furrowed for a long moment. "Okay, so we have to find the second clue – or whatever it is. Bookshelf – over _there_!" He pounced on the bookshelf, shifting things aside carelessly until he had laid hands on another index card.

"Found it! Do you want me to read it out?" Lavi asked quietly. At Miranda's encouraging nod, he took a deep breath.

"_I spy with my little eye,  
Something on the wall.  
You've seen it in some fairy tales,  
the fairest of them all.  
Now hurry, quickly, find the object,  
It's just within your sight.  
You'll find something reflected there,  
I hope that he's all right_..."

"The mirror…" Miranda voiced slowly, glancing towards the only mirror in the room. It was nearly hidden behind a hanging wall scroll; she moved it aside impatiently. The redhead frowned at the mirror. He didn't remember Yuu-chan having any mirrors in his room. He _did _remember Kanda telling him something along the lines of mirrors being evil – probably had something to do with one of his main bad guys being able to travel through them or something.

The brunette pulled a picture from the frame of the mirror carefully, frowning at it. "Kanda's in the picture," she said, sounding confused. "He looks… unconscious."

"What gave it away, the head injury?" Lavi snapped, feeling uncharacteristically worried. He immediately felt bad for snapping; the woman gave him a reproachful look. The mirror in the picture was the same one as was hanging on the wall, and there were just four letters on the back that made his stomach curl anxiously.

H-E-L-P.

_

* * *

LOCATION: ???  
TIME: 1152 PM 2 OCTOBER 2009_

He was slowly going crazy.

Kanda paced the room he was being held in, a small space that felt more like a closet than a real room. He was vaguely reminded of Raskolnikov in Dostoevsky's Crime and Punishment, except he had committed no crime – that he was aware of, and that he wasn't planning a murder any time soon. Except for Tyki fucking Mikk. He wouldn't have minded murdering _that _bastard. There was a copy of Dostoevsky's novel on his small desk, and it had been the only thing to read aside from his own writing – which had been what he had done for what felt like forever. Of course, there was also the fact that there was an alarming blank in his memory. He remembered his editor showing up in his room in the middle of the night, and he remembered the way he had been drugged, but anything beyond that was past his memories.

According to Tyki, he had been out that morning in Pest, at a small café. According to Tyki, he had been on the phone with Lavi the night before. Also according to Tyki, he hadn't eaten in almost two days, and it was time for him to come out of that stupid little room and eat something real. Of course, if it was up to _him_, Kanda decided, he wouldn't eat ever again. He would rather starve that be a prisoner of someone like _that _man.

"Kanda, are you awake?" Tyki's voice called from the stairs. The long-haired man was locked up in the highest room in the house like a stupid fucking princess. "Darling, I'm coming in. Make sure you're decent."

The trapdoor, which was on the floor of the room, was lifted up. Tyki poked his head through, a monstrous smile on his lips. "Good evening, princess," he greeted, pulling the rest of his body through.

Kanda crossed his arms over his chest, scowling and wishing he could be more threatening. "I am _not _a fucking princess, you bastard." He never actually came outright and said it, but his tone of voice distinctly implied that, in no way, was he eating dinner with Tyki.

The older man's eyes narrowed, throwing the gold into sharp distinction. "No, darling. I really _insist_," he said slowly, as though speaking a foreign language. It made the captive man frown. "Dinner is already prepared, so why don't you come with me downstairs? I know you must be getting bored up here."

The Japanese man looked mistrustfully at the other, dark eyes narrowed. He wouldn't admit it, but he did feel hungry – okay, starving – and the prospect of a good, hot meal was enough to make his stomach grumble anxiously. However, the thought of sitting next to his captor for more than a few minutes was also enough to make his stomach turn with acid. What had happened to his house? What about his garden? What would his friends think? Would they be worried?

"No?" Tyki asked lightly, arching one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows. It was infuriating, the older man's appearance and his utmost comfort with the situation. Kanda wasn't sure how to react. Was he supposed to be violent or docile? What would ultimately lead to his survival? The brunette's lips curved into a slightly sneering smirk. "Come, darling, I'll tell you a few stories. Why don't you sit down?"

The editor made a sweeping motion with his arm, symbolizing what Kanda assumed to be loftiness, before motioning to the small desk and chair he had been provided with. He wasn't completely without comfort in his small prison, but it wasn't exactly high class. There was a table and chair, a copy of his manuscript and a few legal notepads with pens and pencils. There was a mattress box and mattress on top of it, and there were thick blankets, just like the ones at his own house. There wasn't any room for a closet, but there was a small trunk with clothes that looked exactly like his. Kanda would have thought that the older man had stolen them from his house if there hadn't still been price tags attached to them.

Grudgingly, Kanda did as told. He sat down stiffly, pressing his knees together and resting one bare foot on top of the other. He crossed his arms over his chest, hoping that his posture wasn't screaming that he was uncomfortable with the situation. Tyki sank into the mattress, leaning against the wall with a small, predatory grin.

"I'll tell you a story," he began softly, soft enough to make the younger man listen, "about the woman who is now in your bathtub, Kanda. I'm sure the police found her this morning." The words made him sit up a little straighter. "Her name… to be honest, I don't exactly remember it, but let's call her Alyona Ivanovna for now. For the sake of characterization. I know you've read it – I left a copy just for you. She wasn't an old woman, quite the contrary. She was young and supple and beautiful, at least to me. We had talked a few times before this week, but just a few days ago, I invited her to accompany me to dinner at my house."

Kanda wasn't sure where in the world this stupid fucking story was going, but he kept his mouth shut. There was a flicker of insanity in the depths of Tyki's golden eyes, but he didn't say anything about it. His voice was surprisingly controlled. "So, Alyona and I headed out to your place, Kanda, set back in the woods. It's the perfect romantic setting, you know. A small house out in the woods with a beautiful garden… mm. So we found ourselves in a sort of compromising situation, if you know what I mean, darling…"

The younger man sat back in his chair, trying not to let the confusion show on his face. Tyki leaned forward dramatically, the same small smile on his lips. "The police only found her torso in your bathroom, Kanda. She was clue number one." Kanda reeled back, disgusted. The expression must have been readable, for the brunette chuckled darkly. "Don't worry – I'm sure you can bleach out the bloodstains. For such a small girl, she had a surprising amount of blood…"

Bile rose in the back of his throat, and Kanda suddenly thought of his friends. Was the same thing going to happen to them too? One by one, were they going to be picked off and murdered in a fucking trail of _clues_? What the hell was _wrong _with Tyki?

"So," the other said conversationally, as though he hadn't just confessed to a grisly murder. "Have you thought about my offer from yesterday? I promise not to bring it up every day, but I would like your answer for now."

"_No_," Kanda said firmly, raising his eyes to meet the older man's. "And you're going to be waiting for a different answer for a hell of a long time, bastard."

"Now, now," Tyki said idly. "Let's not be rude, darling. Remember, you haven't eaten in two days and I can just as easily make that five."

The long-haired man's traitorous stomach growled obnoxiously, bringing a flush to his pale cheeks. Tyki smiled knowingly. Despite the obviously death story of the young woman – whoever the fuck Alyona Ivanovna was – hadn't swayed his appetite. It was almost embarrassing. The older man rose from his seat, walked over to the trapdoor casually and glanced back at Kanda.

"Darling," he said impatiently, "you're going to join me for dinner whether you want to or not." He marched over to the smaller man, grabbing his upper arm and forcing him to his feet. The novelist winced, deciding it was in his best interest not to fight back. After all, if Tyki had just killed someone else, what was between him and killing his captive? Kanda allowed himself to be dragged and forced down the stairs and into a kitchen.

There was a small television next to the stove. It was on, the screen flickering slightly, channel tuned in to the news. He spared it a second glance when words caught his attention.

"…_the owner of the house, believed to be mystery novelist Yuu Kanda, has since gone missing. No relatives have been in to identify the body, but investigators say that people should be on alert. The killer is vicious and may strike again… We'll have more information for you with the news at six…_"

"They always were a little slow, the police," Tyki said fondly, looking at the TV with an amused glance. He ushered Kanda into a chair, pulling it out for him and then sliding it up to the table. "It's not like there isn't a pattern."

He clicked off the TV, and before clicking the radio off, Kanda heard a line from the song playing.

"_It's the boogey man, ya'll_."

Wasn't that the truth.

* * *

REVIEW. :D


	4. No One's Boy

**Lee Isidor: **Took a while, but it's me. :D

**3. **YEAH. I finally finished chapter five, so here's chapter four. Funny how these things work, huh?

**4. **The secks scene at the end kind of sucks. I know. I'm just not really feelin' it. :/ I thought about editing it. I dunno. I might get around to that some day...

**5. **If any of you geeks out there play Maplestory like me, check me out in Mardia ftw! :D Me and Mana somehow switched characters, so the one on mana113 is me and the one on xleeisidorx is her. Funny how these things work, eh? xDD

**7. **All review replies will be really long. I'm really in a good mood. xDD

**8. **The one that's from Lavi and Kanda I took as a flame. I was very offended and I didn't think it even deserved a reply - especially since I got it _right _when my sister broke her neck. If anyone wants an example of what I do to flames, it's there.

**Review**** Response**

**Irrelevancy: **Haha! Your review was like my reaction to the first season of Dexter, which I just finished watching. -fans self- Wow. It was _amazing_. I don't even know how to describe it. xDD I know it's not soon, but here's the next chapter! :D Thanks for your awesome review!

**KikiKrisis: **When you say hit him, do you mean like domestic violence hitting or the _hitting_? ;DD Hehe. Thank you for the compliment. And you're right. Kanda never gets breaks because he's my favorite and my favorite never gets a break. From anything. Thanks for your awesome review! I hope you like the chapter. ;D

**Mysticmoon: **For some reason, your name rings a bell. I don't mean a bad bell or anything - but... hmm... -strikes detective pose- I'm not sure...

Anyway! I think I cleared the air between us earlier, and if I didn't - here's a shorter version of what I vaguely remember typing. I wasn't mad at you, just frustrated, and I don't really remember anyway so let's just forget it ever happened and not have bad blood between us, no pun intended though the alliteration was a nice touch. xDD

You know, now that you mention it, maybe I shouldn't be so slow at writing. Tyki's offer was something - but it's been so long that I can't even remember what it was. D: This is a problem. Hmm.. I don't really think Tyki's a crazy stalker/psycho/rapist anymore in Sketchy Theater, shameless plugs aside. Well... he is a tad stalkerish. But not too much. And only in the beginning. Huh. I don't really know if there are any stories with completely white!Tyki. He's just... too fun to twist. :D Anyway, it took forever for me to update this, at least, but thanks for your awesome review! :D

**Zenigami: **Darnit! I _should _have! D: It should have been Lenalee... I dunno, I just feel bad killing canon characters. So, they'll probably be either minor characters that I don't particularly like, but not Allen - even though he's so hard for me to write - or Lavi - because Tyki has a plan with Lavi, which won't be talked about until later.. ;DD - and stuff. Darn. I should have killed Lenalee. xDD It never even occurred to me until your review. Lychees are _bomb_. They're like.. delicious.. and stuff.. -drools all over desk- They're juicy and sweet and vaguely nutty. I know that's not a good description, but hey - I'm not too great at describing things. xDD Thanks for your awesome review! Go eat a lychee! :D

**Hikaru: **Yay! More TyKan fans! I mean, I'm a fan of LaviYuu too, but I don't have any really lasting stories with it - unless you count Beware of Dog that I kind of turned into a lazy butt since I don't have a plot for it, so I don't write it too much. But I read it. Occasionally. I guess. Because sometimes I feel like me and Mina are the only ones who write consistent TyKan. Oh well. :D I'll manage. Anyway! Thanks for your awesome review! TyKan ftw! :D

**A.: **I just popped my keyboard out of socket trying to type your name. xDD Just thought I'd share. I know your cold was like, two months ago, but GET WELL SOON. O: Lee Isidor likes to wish people get wells. And stuff. To be honest, you're the first person to ask about the poems. They started out as a joke, really. Mana was writing me a poem about Mugen to get me motivated to work on I Spy, but it turned out really morbid.. and it'll show up in the next couple of chapters, I think. ;DD And I was like, WHOA. I have to do more of this. So.. I did. I'm glad you like the poems! I'll go write more now.. heh-heh-heh... Thanks for your awesome review!

**marufu-chan: **Thank you for your compliments and awesome review! I hope you like the chapter! :D

**simply anonymous: **Amen to Crime and Punishment! I really enjoyed it. I mean, Rasky was a little long-winded for me, but the book was _good_. Especially after the crime. xDD Though we _were _all like, 'wtf, this book is so long and he commits the crime in the first 100 pages? Waaaah?' Lavi hasn't caught on _quite _yet, but don't worry. He will. And soon.. -rubs hands together- Heh-heh... Thanks for your awesome review! :D

**DarkMadamRose: **You know what I noticed just the other day? Your name has no 'e' in the Madam. Huh. I feel dumb. xDD And now it's _your _turn to write _me_, woman! :D Thanks for your awesome review!

**Me the Sequal: **Dude, you're not the only one who gets a rush offa mysteries, I swear. xDD If you're still looking for sommat interesting, you should watch Dexter. It's amazing. I _loved _it. Just finished the last episode of season one today, actually. -fans self- So good... unless you've already watched it. But hey - I'd watch it again. It's that good. xDD Anyway! Thanks for your awesome review! :D

**wolfpup026:** Well, if the part with the murdered woman freaked you out, you'd better be careful with this chapter. There's, um, more body parts. xDD And you're right - Lavi sorta suspects Tyki a bit. We'll see. ;DD I'm excited. Thanks for your awesome review! CC:

**Lavi and Kanda: **I don't need to explain myself to you, thank you very much. If you're going to review, I would appreciate constructive criticism, not badly written opinions. If you want to criticize me, give me concrete examples or reasons. There are _many _different ways to spell their names. The pairings are in the summary, and they are _obviously _yaoi. I don't need to use all the characters. Thank you for the review, but please, if you want to criticize my writing or my style or my pairings, do it better next time.

**Messenger-of-Death: **Yes, yes, quite mysterious... -lights candles- Heh-heh... Thank you for your awesome review! :D

**dogcollar600: **I know! Tyki finally got his catch to the new home - wherever that is. I don't even know. Tyki's being very secretive.. :/ And I love Tyki's acting! It's like his white!side/black!side balance that he has in the manga, and it's making me happy. xDD I'm not sure how Tyki and Kanda are going to bond, but it'll happen - sort of. Maybe. I dunno. xDD Anyway, Tykiyuu=woo rhymes. Aaaahhh!! I love it. Thanks for your awesome review! You made me smile. xDD

**sam: **Well, thanks for the birthday wishes _and _the hug, even though I got this chapter up like, two months later. xDD Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for your awesome review!

**Angel Fantasy: **If Kanda was a nice guy, he'd thank you for the luck, 'cause he knows he's gonna need it! xDD And just you wait. Black!Tyki is only getting warmed up... ;D Thanks for your awesome reviews! :D

_**Disclaimer**_**: DGM doesn't belong to me, as usual. If it did, I would have told someone by now. Anyway, there's gore in this chapter. And non-con. Read carefully - and don't say I didn't warn you... ;D**

* * *

**Chapter Four: No One's Boy by Marcy Playground  
**

_LOCATION: ???  
TIME: 445 PM 3 OCTOBER 2009_

"_I'm no one's boy… And I'll be all you need, only if you plead…_"

The house was quiet. It was fairly new, so it hadn't yet acquired all the creaks and groans that his other old house in Buda had. Sometimes it woke him up in the middle of the night, those obnoxious creaking noises in the wood. He had to think about getting the foundation checked out for his _real _house. It probably wasn't good for the old building if it was groaning like that. Good thing _he _wasn't in Buda at the moment. There were more important things that needed to be taken care of.

Like his second _human _clue.

Vivian Boholst had been the first. He had lied to Kanda in that respect; he actually _did _know the young woman's name. For some reason, she had been enamored with him from the start, and that, regrettably, had led to her demise. Not that he regretted it. Her severed legs were still in his possession, but it would be an hour or two more until he mailed one of them to police headquarters. He was going to send it, wrapped in plastic and bubble wrap and brown paper, with another handwritten poem. The same day, he was going to use Mugen – that precious katana of Kanda's he had easily filched from the empty house – and cut off a lock of the younger man's hair. He would just give it a trim, but that one piece he was going to mail to someone else.

With a smirk on his lips, he wandered up the steep flight of stairs that led to Kanda's tower room. It only seemed appropriate. The princess, locked away in his tower. It was just like a fairy tale, only one with more death and suffering and sex. Tyki glanced up the spiral staircase, wondering if the younger man was still asleep. The sleeping pills he had slipped into Kanda's food had, no doubt, knocked him unconscious for at least a good eight hours, which had been his goal. Maybe Kanda would be more docile if he was groggy.

Tyki marched up the stairs, rapping on the trapdoor with the top of his knuckles. "Kanda?" he called loudly, bringing out a ring of keys from his belt. The house, new as it was, had been designed with the idea of an old mansion, and there were keys for every room, but only the tower room had no windows. There were actually two of them, two tower rooms, but the one he was keeping Kanda in, he had helped to design right along the lines of a prison. No windows, but it did adjoin to a tiny bathroom. There wasn't a shower, but there was a small, porcelain bathtub. Tyki frowned. Maybe he should have taught the novelist how to use it.

There was no answer. Frowning, he knocked louder. "_Kanda_? Are you awake?"

There was a loud shuffling motion; a thump, as though the younger man had swung his feet onto the floor and then rustling as though he thought better of it. It was probably cold in the room, Tyki reasoned. The central heating system didn't really heat that high.

"Hello? Kanda, are you up there?" he said again, hearing the frustration in his voice. The younger man's reply was garbled, so he unlocked the trapdoor and swung it over his head.

Kanda's foot crashed down, missing his head by only inches. It threw the other off balance; the long-haired man slipped, foot caught in the hole in the floor. Tyki chuckled darkly. His fingers latched on to the other's ankle, and he pushed hard. With a startled yell, Kanda slid back up into the room, and Tyki climbed the small rope ladder up after him.

"Now, now," he chided, amused. "You know better than that. Though I _am _surprised. I expected something like that a long time ago, darling."

"_Asshole_," Kanda hissed, backpedaling on the floor. He was wrapped in the thick blanket, which explained the rustling noise. The mattress was nearer to the trapdoor than he remembered. Tyki raised an eyebrow at that.

"Did you put the mattress over the door while you were sleeping?" Tyki asked, supremely amused now. "So I couldn't get in to your room?"

Kanda merely frowned back, cradling his ankle. There were red marks that were in the shape of the pads of his fingers, but Tyki couldn't quite bring himself to feel bad for the younger man. It was probably going to swell up, but it was not _his _fault. All the blame, he reasoned, rested on Kanda, who was still swearing quietly under his breath. "So what the fuck if I did?!" Kanda exploded finally. "You're fucking – fuckin' _sick_!"

Tyki raised one of his elegant eyebrows. A smile took his lips. "You don't _really _think that a flimsy mattress would stop me if I _really _wanted to get into your room, would it? Darling, please. Have a little more faith in my abilities."

The long-haired man was still quiet, aside from the hissed curses. Tyki crouched down next to his captive, peering curiously at the other's eyes. They were tired-looking, and his cheeks looked hollower than they had when he had first been brought to the house. His skin was paler too. "You need to eat more, Kanda," he observed. "When I come back from dinner with Lavi later, we'll play some games."

Kanda lashed out with his other foot, the one that hadn't taken any damage. The older man caught it effortlessly, raising his eyebrows higher. "Goddammit! You stay the fuck away from Lavi!"

The brunette twisted Kanda's ankle, watching, amused, as the younger man's face contorted in pain. A smile was on his lips, growing. The long-haired man's teeth scored his lower lip, pressed down as Tyki's hands twisted, twisted further. Suddenly he dropped the novelist's ankle. The expression was too predictable – he was bored.

"Darling, I'll make sure to tell you every detail of our date, right down to the goodnight kiss," Tyki assured, a lazy smile on his lips. "But I do have a package to mail, sweetling. Would you like to see it?"

His captive frowned; the frown deepened into a scowl. "_No_," Kanda said plainly. "I want you to go away. Better – _let me the fuck out_ of here!"

Tyki smiled, unconcerned. He could see the flicker of fear reflected in the depths of his captive's dark eyes, but he never would have guessed it from the tone of his voice. The older man could tell – the longer he smiled like that, the more uncomfortable Kanda was feeling. Good. It was better that way. "No, I don't think so," he said finally. "I like you right where I have you – huddled in a blanket on my floor. Darling, if I bring you dinner, will you eat?"

Kanda spat on the floor, eyes wild. "Like hell! I'd rather starve!"

The older man sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well," he said after a pause, "if you want to starve, I'm not going to stop you. At least not tonight. I have a date to get to."

He turned, set to go back down the trapdoor, but the shuffling behind him made him turn. Kanda had gone over to the desk, still wrapped in the blanket. Before he could blink, the younger man threw the copy of Crime and Punishment at his head. Tyki bowed his head, letting the book hit the wall behind him. Kanda's hands were shaking; he dug through the desk frantically, looking for something else to throw.

"Darling, I really do need to be going," Tyki said crossly. "I don't have time to deal with you."

"Motherfucker!" Kanda said loudly, voice rising. "Goddammit! Let me go!"

"I'll see you after my date," the older man said even louder, voice rising to cover the other's stream of curses. "Please behave, darling, or our game won't be as fun later."

"Fuck you!" Something else rained down on his head as he slipped through the trapdoor. He wasn't sure what it was, but it _hurt_. Tyki frowned, sending an icy glare at the younger man. Kanda paused, as though realizing he had gone a step too far.

"_You _are in trouble," he said coldly. "Think about that."

* * *

_LOCATION: TYKI'S HOUSE; BUDA, HUNGARY  
TIME: 555 PM 3 OCTOBER 2009_

Lavi was five minutes early, but that was okay. He was sure Tyki wouldn't mind.

The lights were all on in the house, and two of the front windows were open. Soft jazz was sounding from the open window, and something that smelled like bread was wafting through as well. The redhead smiled pleasantly, taking a deep breath. He had marched himself up to the front door, but now he felt nervous about knocking. He had never been inside Tyki's house before, and the front door loomed in front of him like a medieval drawbridge.

The redhead raised his fist, prepared to knock, but before he could, the door swung inward on its hinges. Tyki was standing in its wake, his curly hair tousled. There was a drop of batter on his cheek. The older man's lips split into a smile. "Lavi! You're a little early," he said easily, stepping aside to let the other in. He was holding a stainless steel pot in one hand, and a wooden spoon was dripping batter into the bowl.

"Yeah, well, it's habit," Lavi admitted, stepping inside. He didn't slip his shoes off like he always did at Kanda's house, and it felt a little weird. He felt awkward not taking off his shoes. The carpet looked too clean for him to walk on. The brunette turned, noticing his discomfort.

"I don't have slippers like Kanda does, but you're free to remove your shoes," Tyki smiled comfortingly. "I have thought about it, though. He has such a good system going there."

The redhead nodded, not trusting his voice. Kanda was still missing – he wasn't sure he could keep from sounding too emotional. It was only their first real, _romantic _date, and he didn't want to ruin it by being… Lavi's lips twisted. Stupid. He slipped out of his shoes, following Tyki into his spacious house. It was quite large for someone who lived alone.

"This used to be my parents' house," Tyki observed quietly, nodding up at the stairs. "I grew up here with Sheryl. When they passed on, they left the house to us, but Sheryl didn't like living here. He said something about ghosts and moved out before I could even say hello." A sad smile blossomed on the older man's lips. "I've been here since. This house has been in our family for generations."

"Oh," Lavi said, suddenly uncomfortable. There wasn't really much he could say to that. To spare him the awkwardness of replying, Tyki grinned again.

"Sorry, just thought you might want to know. I know, it gets a little awkward when I mention the 'rents…" He grinned sheepishly. "Are you hungry?"

The redhead smiled, breathing an inward sigh of relief at the flawless subject change. "A little," he admitted. "I didn't get to eat much for lunch 'cause of this stupid case. I just wish Yuu-chan was back home..."

"Baby..." Tyki wrapped his arms around the younger man, touching his head lightly. "Don't worry. He'll be okay, I promise. Do you want me to help you with your case? I could ask around town if you want – you know, if anyone's seen him?"

Lavi looked up, admiring the strong curve of his boyfriend's jaw and the determined gold of his eyes. There really was a sincere look there, a genuine wish to help. He sighed, leaning closer. "No, I don't want you to get in trouble too," the redhead said finally. "You stay safe."

"And you'll play the hero and find Kanda," Tyki murmured, burying his face in the smaller man's hair. 'You promise to stay safe on this case?"

The other granted him a radiant smile, hoping it was convincing. His single green eye felt strangely dead, and he was sure the older man could tell. "I promise." They paused for a long moment, his body cradled in the brunette's arms before they finally broke apart. "Now, what are we waiting for? I'm sure Yuu wouldn't want us to stress about him."

"No," Tyki answered easily. "Come into the kitchen, darling. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay," Lavi agreed, and they walked to the kitchen together. It was bright and warm, and there was a loaf of fresh bread on the counter. It had been cut into thick, even slices. A plate of various vegetables was next to it. All of the vegetables were sliced evenly, and a small bowl of dressing was in the middle. A barstool was placed directly under it, and Tyki nodded at it. 'I should sit here?" the redhead asked, taking the initiative.

"Please," the older man responded. "I still have to finish the soup. Do you like shrimp?"

"Sure. I mean, I usually don't see it in soup, but whatever. I'm sure it'll be good," Lavi said agreeably, sliding into the seat. It was comfortable. Tyki obviously had good taste in furniture. "What are you making?"

"It's called shrimp bisque," Tyki said breezily. "My mother used to make it all the time. I figured – it's getting cold out, especially now that it's October, and you need some comfort with… with Kanda and your case…" he trailed off, cheeks coloring awkwardly. "Sorry, I'm getting carried away."

The redhead shook his head tiredly, snagging one of the cherry tomatoes and popping it into his mouth. It was tangy and sweet, everything a good tomato should be. The older man looked so natural in front of the stove. He had a red plastic spoon tucked into a large pot. There was a collection of measuring utensils next to him, and the smell was – he had to admit – close to heavenly. Or at least as close to heaven as he'd gotten in the past few days.

"Done!" Tyki said finally, dipping a large black ladle into the soup and pulling it back out. It was full of a creamy broth, flecks of some green seasoning on the top. He spooned a large bowl of the stuff and passed it across the counter along with a large soup spoon. "Try it," he urged, smiling. "I hope you like it."

The brunette dished himself a bowl and sat down on the accompanying bar stool. Their knees were touching, and the meal was so sweet and strangely innocent that he didn't know what to think. It was almost – _cute_. Lavi dipped his spoon into the bowl, bringing it to his mouth and slurping loudly.

"It's good," he said, raising his eyebrows at the creamy soup.

"You sound surprised," Tyki teased, smirking. "What, do you think I lived on takeout all these years?"

Lavi shook his head, laughing. "Of course not. I bet you get free food from the Lees all the time, huh?"

"Oh, I'm insulted!" Tyki laughed with him, taking another bite of soup. He made an unsatisfied face. "It needs more salt."

The redhead shrugged. "I think it tastes just fine."

They ate dinner together, talking and laughing and joking. It felt like a perfect moment. He hadn't expected anything to ruin it, least of all work. Looking back, he mused that all good things did have to come to an end, and their evening of fun had just ended earlier than he'd thought it would. It was rather disappointing, but really, there was nothing he could do about it.

Before they could start on desert – they were playing a guessing game to figure out what Tyki had made – there was a series of shrill beeps from his cell phone. Immediately he shot over to it. That was the only official tone he had, and it meant _work _was calling. They never called unless it was _really _important. He had debated turning the phone off for the evening, but the idea of abandoning Kanda was too fresh in his mind for him to actually do it. The thought of Yuu-chan – his best _friend _for God's sake – was still enough to make him feel terrible and guilty.

Lavi turned to the older man determinedly, wondering how to break the news. To his surprise, he didn't have to. Tyki suddenly turned to face him, wrapping a few warm cookies in a baking cloth. There was a sad smile on his lips, but his eyes definitely understood.

"Is it the station?" he asked quietly, passing the cookies wordlessly. "Don't eat them all at once. Do you want a ride?"

The redhead sighed, looking away. Their perfect, happy moment had unquestionably been ruined. "A ride would be great," he said finally, still feeling guilty. He felt guilty for cutting short their amazing date and guilty for his lack of attention to Kanda's case – and his, well, 'boyfriend' seemed to notice.

"I'm not mad," Tyki wrapped him in a quick hug, planting a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "You're fine. If it was _my _best friend, I'd do the same thing."

The corner of his lips quirked up. "Thanks, Tyki."

"Anytime, darling," the older man said easily. "_Any_ time."

* * *

_LOCATION: POLICE STATION, PEST, HUNGARY  
TIME: 732 PM 3 OCTOBER 2009_

"Lavi, you have to get in here right away," Miranda said, sounding breathless. "There's a poem here for you."

As soon as the car stopped, Lavi bolted for the door. He and Tyki had discussed that if he wasn't going to take long, they could just go back to Tyki's house and continue their date, but if he was going to be there all night that Lavi would come back out to tell him. His partner's words were putting him on edge, though. A poem? Had to be from the same person that kidnapped Kanda and murdered the Asian woman in said man's bath tub.

He burst into the room. The Inspector and his blonde bodyguard or whatever he was were standing in the room, and Miranda was leaning over a package. It was oddly shaped and looked slightly lumpy. It was also a little weather beaten, as though it had been in the mail for a long time. He raised his eyebrow at it.

"What is _that?_" Lavi asked, slightly repulsed. There was a smell coming from the package that made his stomach churn. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten so much.

Miranda wordlessly handed him a folded piece of paper. The redhead unfolded it, feeling apprehensive. What was he going to find on the paper? Lavi breathed a sigh of relief when it was just a poem, not something worse, and began to read it. It was cut out from newspaper letters, like some sort of ransom note. Spots of the paper were stained, but he didn't want to dwell on it.

"_I spy with my little eye  
Something that starts with an 'L.'  
At one point, it should've been attached to a body,  
But at _this_ point, it's too hard to tell.  
It belonged to an officer, a woman from Esztergom,  
It's someone that you knew quite well.  
Don't worry, Lavi, her time has passed,  
But your friend still has a chance to fight,  
His chances are good, better than hers,  
But I hope he can last out the night..."_

"That sounds sick," Lavi said, shoving the note away from himself and feeling slightly disgusted. "Why haven't you opened the package yet?"

The brunette woman next to him shrugged, glaring at the oddly shaped package. "We were waiting for you. We had it scanned for electronics – you know, we had the bomb squad check it out, but there's nothing there. It's not..."

The redhead pulled himself to the package, fingers twitching with apprehension. There were what looked like spots of water – or grease or something – on the brown paper, and he had a feeling that whatever was beneath that wrapping was something he did _not _want to see. Miranda gave him a pointed look – a look that clearly read 'stop your stalling.' The younger man slipped on a pair of latex gloves just in case and finally, slowly took to opening the package.

"Augh, what the fuck _is _this?" he said, drawing back as soon as the paper had been lifted. Lying innocently in the middle of the package was the object that had been attached to a body. He understood the poem with a jolt.

"Vivian Boholst," his partner breathed. "Her _leg_."

He was going to be sick. Stomach churning with acid, Lavi looked away, covering his mouth. Vivian Boholst. They had been friends going through the academy – _good _friends. Whoever this sick fuck was, he – or she, the redhead reminded himself – knew their target. He hadn't even recognized Vivian at the crime scene. But now, suddenly, it all made sense. Vivian had always worn her hair in a fashion similar to his novelist friend's, and the similarities in their faces were striking in his mind's eye. Occasionally he regretted having such extreme photographic memory.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, drawing him out of the stupor. Lavi slid the phone out slightly, just enough to see who was calling. His stomach dropped again, this time from guilt. Tyki. Tyki was still waiting outside for him.

"I'll be right back," he said, voice shaking. "My ride wants to know if I'm coming back."

"Don't count on it," someone called at his hastily retreating back. "I heard Tiedoll's flying in and he's gonna be working the case with us, since Kanda's his adopted son."

"I'll just be a sec," Lavi insisted.

He made it out the doors and took a deep, deep breath, trying to clean his lungs of all the impurities that had been in that room. Vivian's _leg_. A sudden though occurred to him. Had the killer detached it before or after she had died? A shudder ran down his spine. Disgusting.

Tyki rolled down the window to his car, a worried frown etched onto his lips. "Sorry to call you out, but you were taking a long time," he apologized. "I didn't know what to think."

Wordlessly, the redhead reached through the open window and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. It was a sad hug, but it made him feel better. He sighed, chest heaving, before straightening back up and observing the older man's startled expression. "Darling, is something wrong?"

"Don't wait for me, Tyki," he said, hoping his tone was sincere. "I'm probably not going to get any sleep tonight."

The other's golden eyes were like liquid. "Don't hurt yourself, darling. Stay safe," Tyki said softly, reaching out. He could only brush the pads of his fingers against the redhead's cheek. "Promise you'll come back safe."

"I promise," Lavi said reluctantly, trying to smile. "I'll see you later."

"Later..." Tyki echoed, watching as the redhead turned to walk back into the station.

He turned to wave once he had crossed the threshold, feeling a little more stable. The brunette was just starting his engine and smiled gently, waving back. Lavi almost smiled. He felt a little better. Almost ready to go back and face the _package_ again. He marched himself back inside, standing next to his brunette partner.

"You didn't miss much," she said out of the corner of her mouth. "Just a lot of talk. Tiedoll, you heard, he's flying in from Rome, and you and me are going to start by finding Vivian's cousin – she lives in town and apparently Vivian was staying with her."

"Oh," Lavi said simply. "_We_ have to go talk to Vivian's cousin?"

"It's not exactly what I wanted to do either," Miranda said briskly, taking out her coat and slipping it on. "I have to get back in my out mode. It's been a while since I played useless."

"Gets 'em every time," the redhead said humorlessly though his lips had curved into a haggard smile. "Right?"

"Right," she nodded, almost smiling as well. "Let's get going. I want to sleep tonight."

"So, where are we going? Does she live in Buda?" Lavi changed the subject flawlessly, flipping through the notepad the older woman had handed him. "Yeah, she lives close to Allen. You remember him, right?"

"The white-haired kid? Yeah, he was nice to me," Miranda recalled fondly. "I was even acting useless and everything."

"You're so bad," he chuckled, tucking the address away and slipping on his own coat.

Miranda offered him a strained smile. "I know."

"But not as bad as this guy."

"No, not quite."

* * *

_LOCATION: ???  
TIME: 1043 PM 3 OCTOBER 2009 _

He was hungry. Hungry and tired and _bored_.

Kanda paced the perimeter of the room, of his prison. He could hear the telltale sounds of the garage opening beneath him, but he didn't know what that meant. The garage was probably two floors beneath him, he reasoned. The only one who knew where the house _was_, _wherever _the fuck it was, was Tyki himself, so that meant the bastard was finally back from whatever he had been doing. Oh – his _date _with Lavi. The long-haired man scowled, trying not to think about it. His best friend and that lying, murdering _bastard_. If only there was some way for him to _warn _Lavi...

The trapdoor flew open with a thud, and Kanda paused mid-step. His hair was still down; he didn't have any hair ties, but he didn't have any time to brush it out of his face. Tyki's head poked through the trapdoor and he finally pulled himself all the way through. He was moving at a ridiculously fast pace.

"Good evening, darling," the older man's voice was little more than a throaty purr. "I hope you weren't waiting long. Are you hungry?"

Kanda's stomach – the fucking _traitor _– growled. He scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. For some reason, he felt exposed, like the older man could see through all his clothes. It felt awkward. He felt so _naked _when that bastard looked at him.

"You aren't working on anything tonight?" Tyki asked, voice dipping low again. "I set you up with all of this for you to entertain yourself, darling... Why aren't you using it?"

"Because it's _boring _and you're _fucked up_!" Kanda said heatedly, pacing the other side of the room, the farther side. He grabbed one of the thinner blankets off the floor and wrapped it around himself. A draft was coming up through the cracks in the floorboards. A shiver went down his spine.

Tyki raised his golden eyes from the table slowly, and his hungry gaze made the younger man want to wrap up in the blanket and never come back out. It felt so piercing, he didn't know how to respond to it. "Why don't we play that game I was talking about earlier?" the brunette said lazily, sitting down on the bed and patting the space next to him.

"Fuck you," Kanda snarled, continuing his pacing. "I'm not sitting with you."

"You know I could _make _you sit with me, and I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy that," the older man said softly, and there was a strangely dangerous quality to his voice. Kanda was suddenly reminded that he _had _killed a woman and kidnapped him – and wasn't caught yet. He had to be good at what he was doing, and if he wanted Kanda dead – as much as he hated to admit, the novelist wouldn't be able to do much about it.

"_Che_." Grudgingly, Kanda sat down on the edge of the bed, as far away from his captor as he could.

"Ready for our _game_, Kanda?" There were suddenly long fingers gripping his upper arms from behind, and the long-haired man's shoulders tensed. "If you make the game worth my while, I'll let you have dinner. Does that sound fair?"

Kanda bit the tip of his tongue to keep from saying something stupid. It didn't sound fair, not by a long shot – especially since he had no idea what this stupid 'game' was going to be. He nodded slowly, not trusting his voice to show agreement.

There was a leer in the other's words. "Good... Then let's get started, shall we?"

A reaction dulled by tiredness and lack of substance, Kanda was flipped, back pressed into the mattress and the older man leaning over him. His vision split for a second at the quick movement, and the long-haired man blinked furiously to right it. He could feel his wrists caught in the other's firm grip, tugged above his head. Searing cold metal enclosed them, and with a click, he was released. His first instinct was to struggle, but his bonds were unyielding. Before he could voice discomfort, the blanket he had been wearing slid away, and Tyki threw it over the edge of the bed.

"What the fuck! It's _cold_!" Kanda said loudly, struggles not dampened by his bonds, whatever they were. He craned his neck trying to see. The reflective silver and clank of chains was all he needed to know – fucking _handcuffs_.

Tyki smiled down at him; the expression, far from being comforting, contorted his face into something scary. "Don't worry, darling... you won't be cold much longer."

A chill ran down his spine. The editor's smile turned very dangerous. His stomach clenched, a sick feeling starting in the base of his gut. Whatever the game was, he wasn't going to like it. Tyki's fingers slid over his chest, over the button-down he had picked out of the closet that morning. It made him shudder – just the thought of the other touching him was enough to make him feel physically ill. The first button came undone, then the second before he realized what was going on. That was when his struggles truly kicked in.

"What the fuck – what the – _fuck you_, you _can't _do this!" He hissed a steady stream of curses, expletives, insults. Anything he could think of. Some of the thoughts weren't totally coherent, but he didn't care – because it didn't matter, nothing mattered other than _getting Tyki off him_.

"Our game starts _now_," the brunette said, voice disgustingly low and husky. "Here are the rules – if you get hurt, it's not my fault. I win when I get what I want, and you win if you can stop me. I'll feed you either way, darling, but I'm sure you don't want this any more than you wanted dinner…"

A scream of frustration escaped his lips. His wrists already felt raw from the cold metal. Actually, it wasn't so cold any more. It was warming to his body heat. The third and fourth buttons on his shirt were gone, undone, and Tyki took hold of either side of his shirt and gave a solid yank. The buttons not undone gave easily, too easily, and he could hear them clatter to the floor.

"You're beautiful, Kanda…" Tyki whispered, his golden eyes dark. There was something dancing there that made him nervous, even more nervous than he felt without a shirt on. Somehow, he knew what was going to happen. One of the older man's knees pressed into his stomach, and he leaned over the side of the bed to grab something.

"Get off! Get the fuck off! _Get off me_!" Kanda yelled, struggling with all the strength he could muster. His captor suddenly reappeared, holding a stack of papers.

"Remember this? You wrote it about Keita, wasn't it?" Tyki asked, a smirk crawling up his face. "How would you know how he felt, darling, if you hadn't had the same experience?"

Kanda's mouth fell open. There was _no _way Tyki could have gotten his hands on that stack of papers, that stupid little rape scene he had spun off in a fit of frustration at his characters. "How did you…" The other's knee pressed into his stomach and then higher, pressing into his lungs. "How the fuck d-did you get that?"

The brunette shook his head. "You don't exactly guard your writing very carefully, Kanda, darling. It was easy. I just reached in…" Tyki's hand reached down, a slim finger ran down his breastbone. "And I took. It was simple, really…" The older man's knees shifted, moving to either side of his waist. "Well?"

"Fuck you!" Kanda spat, twisting his body frantically. The other was stronger and heavier and everything he couldn't win against lying down. A feeling of helplessness was setting in as the older man popped the button and unzipped his jeans. "_Fuck you_, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I think you know _exactly _what I'm doing, Kanda…" Tyki drawled lazily. In one smooth motion, his pants and underclothes were down around his ankles. The novelist's face flamed, and he bit down hard on his tongue to keep from saying anything. "I have to say, though, you sound extremely similar to one of your _characters_…"

Kanda's eyes screwed shut with pain as a finger pushed inside of him; it hurt, hurt a lot more than that stupid experimental phase he'd gone through with Lavi. The digit felt slick on his insides, but he cringed at the feeling. Disgusting. Choked protests escaped his lips as a second finger was forced in, then a third. It was all happening much too quickly for him to take it comfortably.

"Does it hurt, darling?" Tyki asked in a lazy drawl, golden eyes wild. His expression was a combination of lusty and amused, and it definitely didn't' bode well for the younger man. "You're tight. How long has it been since you had a good fuck?"

"_Fuck you_," the long-haired man choked out, expression twisting as the fingers inside him twisted, angled, stretched. He didn't like it. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Painful too. His protests were getting weaker – he could hear it. He was losing ground, and fast.

The editor above him began to hum a strange tune as he finished the short work of prep. It didn't hurt any less, but occasionally the other's fingers would find that spot inside of him that made him cringe with pleasure instead of the pain he clung to. The pain was okay. He could deal with it. There wasn't anything wrong with feeling pain when you were raped. The pleasure was another thing entirely – he didn't want it, couldn't stop it. Couldn't' stop himself from _feeling._

The fingers drew out, but before he could get used to the feeling of emptiness – it made him shudder at how he had been used to being _filled _– there was something in their place, something warm and hard and decidedly thicker than just three fingers. Kanda's expression twisted in on itself in distaste. He wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on.

His wrists felt chafed, and Tyki caught his lips in a sloppy, unwilling kiss. He didn't bother to turn his head away. There really wasn't any point. Kanda was doing his best to detach himself from the situation, and for the most part, it was working. The older man really didn't seem to care if he liked it or not. The room was silent – dead silent, except for the sound of flesh on flesh, the other's pants and moans. The novelist was silent, staring straight ahead. He was counting the cracks on the ceiling. There weren't that many, so he moved on to the texture. There were more bumps to count than he knew what to do with, and before he knew it, the sex was over. Tyki pulled out, leaving him dripping from the inside, and began to dress himself.

"Next time, darling, you'll be participating," Tyki promised, a hazy smile on his lips. "It won't be quite as _boring_, I promise." His captor didn't bother to unlock his handcuffs, and he slipped down the trapdoor. "I'll be back with your dinner in just a minute. Don't go anywhere."

He didn't bother to say anything - or to _remind _Tyki that he couldn't go anywhere, even if he had wanted to.

Music drifted up from the downstairs area, and Kanda found himself vaguely wondering what time it was. Maybe he could find a clock that actually worked. Maybe not. Something inside him seemed to pull itself back together, and he could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. He was almost mostly _naked _with handcuffs around his wrists and how in the world was he supposed to get dressed again? There were lyrics from the music below him that made him cringe at the truth in their words. But it did get him thinking on a different track.

"_Don't walk away from me…_" Walk away… Like escape. He could get out of there. Somehow. If he really put his mind to it. Maybe he could try to convince Tyki that he wasn't so much a captive any more. Unless it meant sleeping with him on a regular basis. He would figure something out. "_I found you, I can find you_…" Damn right they could find him. He just had to figure out how to leave a _clue_.

After all, Kanda mused, he was _no one's _boy.

* * *

REVIEW. :D


	5. I Wish I Was the Moon

**LEE ISIDORRRR: **BWAHAHA. IT IS I.

**4. **I finally finished chapter six, which is pretty freakin' kickass. I'll have you know. I'm so excited for this story. If I could just make myself sit down and think about where things are going... I will admit, though, that this story isn't going to drag on forever. I think it might be coming to a close after a few - meaning like, twenty or less, sorry I'm kind of vague - chapters here. Whoa. I've never _finished _anything before...

**5. **This chapter is a little jumpy. And a tad angsty. And filled with an OC-grieving mother. And next chapter.. more death! Hooray! I felt kind of bad, though... because the character I killed off never really makes an appearance. Reminds me of the manga... --- who knows who I'm talking about? xDD

**6. **You know what a loser I am? I have a playlist on my ipod called 'I SPY.' Take that.

**7.** Yeah.

**8. Reviewers - you are _awesome_. What would I do without you guys? -wipes tear from eye- Keep it up? C:**

**Review**** Response**

**Irrelevancy: **I'm glad you thought the secks scene was okay. And handcuffs, yes! I've always wanted to buy a pair. My friend has a pair shaped like hearts, and they're called 'love cuffs.' Best part was that she bought them when she was 13. xDD Of course, her boobs were already a DD, so I wouldn't be surprised if they card when you buy them but they didn't her. Jeez. There's more Lucky coming up in the next chapter, actually. I'm starting to like it! :D Thanks for your awesome review!

**Zenigami: **Hooray! I'm glad you liked it. c: Thanks for your awesome review!

**Goddess of the Black Moon: **Your name reminds me of the 'Goddess of the Moon' series. I _loved _that series. I don't remember who wrote it, but I think I have the seventh book sitting on my shelf. -fans self- That series was amazing... Anyway! Enough of my rambles. Let's get on with it. -rubs hands together-

I loved reading your review. It made me smile and feel all warm and fuzzy inside. xDD I'm so glad you like it! Honestly, when I'm writing it, I don't even think about the psychology or the murders or the mystery. It just sort of happens. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't write it with my own characters. It would've been awesome. xDD I'm glad you liked the rape scene, though - I mean, as glad as I _can _be, y'know? - because it really gave me trouble. I really bit my nails over that one. And don't you worry - all those questions will be answered, as soon as I type 'questions' correctly. Hehe. Kanda's hair comes up in chapter six, I promise, and so does his family. And more of Kanda's backtalk. And.. well, I shouldn't give too much away, but that suspicioun is always _there_, but it's not going to boil over until next chapter or so. I will say, though, that Vivian sort of fades away after this chapter. Probably. Maybe I'll mention her again, now that it's in your review.. ;D

I hope the pessimist in you will be satisfied with the mild mental bruising in this chapter. I realized, though, that there's hardly _any _Kanda interaction in this and the next chapter. Dang. I need to work on that. Heee. You keep waiting for that clue - because it's really coming. I'm so excited! I really _really _appreciate your review, so much that I didn't separate those two words with a comma like I should've, so thank you so, _so _much. It's for people like you that I keep writing! :D Thanks for your awesome review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**bloodiedangle: **When I read your penname, I get this awful mental image of this girl in my orchestra. Huh. xDD Nothing against you, I swear, but I dunno what that says about her.. And give me a 'whaa?' moment here, because I had no idea that this story was in a community. Oh well! The more the merrier? Or something. I don't even know. No need to worry about weirdness with me, though. I'm the one _writing _this, right? xDD Anyway! I'm glad you liked it so much! I do my best to keep everyone guessing - sort of - and my fucked-up-ness is just getting started. Or something. I know it's not terribly soon, but I finally finished, so here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for your awesome review. :D

**marufu-chan: **I wouldn't bet against you for that one, because I'm sure you would win. :D And I love reviews! Especially people who take the time to review every chapter. You guys keep my going! -strikes pose- Thanks so much for your awesome review - and also the awesome compliment. Hooray! :D

**DarkMadamRose: **Heee. Don't you still owe me a message? I think you do. Or something. Or you could just FB me. I don't really see the difference. :O Incomprehensible is such a strange word. Honestly, who invented the English language? It's so strange. Anyways! I'm glad you liked the rape scene! It was really giving me trouble.. And the wait for the next chapter is _over_, so now you just have to bite your nails and wait for chapter six? xDD Thanks for your awesome review!

**AngelFantasy: **Yes, he is. Sort of. Well, we'll see. xDD Huh. These are really short sentences. Thanks for your awesome review! C:

**simply anonymous: **We all hope Lavi figures it out, but not _too _soon. Then the story would be no fun! :D Thanks for your awesome review!

**bright snow: **Okay, here it comes. -rubs hands together- I'm ready to tackle this.

Hooray! I can't tell you how much I appreciate you taking the time to dissect my story like this. Honestly, I think I've gotten more long reviews in this story then I've ever gotten _ever, _and it's really for people like you - and amazing reviews like this - that keep me going. Like a train. That analogy really makes no sense, but it popped into my head, and I really just write whatever pops into my head all the time. Huh. I'm a strange person. I'm glad you like my characterization! It kills me when people write pairings and completely give character's a personal 180. _Kills _me. One of the reasons that I dislike much of Yullen. Roar.

Yeah, I gotta admit - if I got a leg in the mail, I would _freak _out. I love the way Tyki is portrayed with two sides - white and black, or dark, or whatever, so I'm trying to stick with it. He's so _interesting_. I'm glad you like 'darling,' too. I've read so many stories where he refers to people as 'querido,' forgive me if I misspelled it, which is basically the same word just a different language, but it just looks better in plain ol' English, I think. I'm jealous of Tyki's cooking skills. I mean, I can cook, but not half as well as he can. I love cooking. And eating. And anyone who can cook good food that I can eat... just, wow. xDD

Double hooray! Lavi gives me trouble sometimes. So does Allen. I won't give too much away, but there will be something like that 'Tyki is a suspect, Lavi investigates his house, Lavi has conflicting feelings.' Only a bit different. I think. Actually, I'm not going to make any promises, since my plans never seem to go the way I want them to. These characters just have minds of their own. D:

I'll be honest - the houses thing is confusing me too. Tyki sort of took charge with the houses, but I _will _say that I'm pretty sure that he has two separate houses. I don't think with the way he plans things out - sort of - that there was ever any chance, however slim, of Lavi finding Kanda in his house. That would be so awkward and story-killing. But it _would _be interesting if the whole 'Lavi investigates his house and WHOA finds Kanda' happened. I'll have to keep that in mind. As for Kanda, someone mentioned to me, just in passing, that he was the kind of guy who could make threats and back them up, and I've tried to take it to heart. He's not a weak-willed, sniveling uke - haaa, how funny - and I have to say that I'm kind of struggling to keep him locked in a princess tower _and _in character. Roar! And the trap door - I'm sorry, but I'm completely clueless when it comes to architecture, but from the way I pictured it, the trapdoor can lock? xDD I'm sorry if that just proves that I know zero about trapdoors or whatever, but I'm not sure. There is _something _that prevents him from escaping.

It might sound strange that I am _thanking _you for agreeing with me, but THANK YOU. I was _so _disappointed with teh way the ending scene turned out. I had it open for like, weeks, and I had no idea what I was going to do about it. Finally I was just like, 'FUCK THIS I'M SCRIBBLING WITH CRAYONS AND I DON'T EVEN CARE AWEA;LGKJ!!' and that's really the way the scene turned out. It didn't resemble _anything _I wanted it to, but at that point, I was just... I didn't care. D: I think I _should _go back and re-write it, when I have time, or nothing better to do - which might be a while aaaugh.. - because honestly, I don't like it. I know a lot of people did, but I just feel so _unsatisfied _with it, no pun intended. It makes me want to claw my eyes out and bury it in my backyard.

Phew! Last note! I think you're the first person to mention the settings and time, actually. I really enjoy putting those up, because it forces me to think about the time of day, the weather, and how much time passes - because usually I don't give much thought to that at all. And your last line - how close things _could _have been solved, I really took to heart. You might notice in the next chapter. Hehe.

_Thank you so much_. I don't know what else to say, other than I really enjoyed replying to your review. I think this is the most time I've _ever _spent on a single review before. I mean, that block of text up there is monstrous. xDD But really - thank you so much for taking the time to review like this! It made me so happy to read everything, and even happier to think of replies, so thank you for your awesome review! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

**bright snow: **Oops. I forgot that you had a continuation! xDD Oh well, I'll just give you a whole 'nother reply. I'm glad you like the poems! They started out as a joke, actually, and the one that shows up next chapter was something I churned out over the phone with a friend - and I was like, wait... I like it. And then it just multiplied! -fans self- Good rhythm and rhyme scheme? I feel so special. We're doing poetry in two of my classes right now, and I have to say I don't like it as much. But your reviews made me think of poetry a little better, so double thanks. Thanks again for your awesome reviews! C:

**wolfpup026: **Hooray! You liked the chapter! I know, right? Definitely her leg. It's always the leg. Only I don't have a cheesy fake leg to plaster in pictures. That would be interesting, though... Hee. You'll just have to wait for more Lucky - and Kanda's plan. I'm so pumped for that. Thanks for your awesome review! C:

**Hikaru S.: **I know right? He definitely kept the leg. I wonder _where _he kept it... maybe like in a refrigerated truck like in Dexter? That would make me laugh. Sort of. xDD I'm glad you liked the smex? It was hard for me to write. I'll try to do better next time. Kanda is definitely on the offensive. Sort of. I don't really think that makes sense, but whatever - he's definitely planning something. I should go figure out what that is... xDD Thanks for your awesome review, and I hope you like this chapter! :D

**Asahi K. Caomei: **The last part of your name reminds me of the Chinese word for 'little sister.' Sorry - just had to say! xDD I'm glad you liked the last chapter! The ending really gave me trouble. D: And Lavi can't realize that Tyki's psycho _too _soon, otherwise we wouldn't have a story here. :O And that would be utterly disappointing. Oh - don't apologize! My keyboard is kind of old. xDD And a little temperamental. Maybe I should nickname him 'Bookman.' -snickers to self- Anyway! Thanks for your awesome review!

**Super Goat Grl: **Cookie given, before I forget. :D

Really? You thought the ending line was epic? ..cool! :D I thought it was a little iffy, actually. You're the only one that mentioned it, actually, so I guess the consensus is EPIC. Hooray! No worries about the reviews, though - you're pretty awesome already, so I won't complain if you skip a chapter here and there. ;D And yes, mailing body parts is a little sick. I really have to wonder where he kept it before he mailed it.. -gags-

You're totally right - huh... what if Lavi goes missing too? Hmm... -lightbulb exlodes over head- OH MY GOD. I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA EVER. You are definitely credited with something that I'll reveal later. You're amazing. What would I do without your reviews? I feel smarter already. :OO I'm not even joking here, so I'll let you know when we get to the part that you just inspired. Hehe.

Miranda's character has always been a little off to me. I kind of imagine that she was like the manga and/or anime before, the useless, clumsy, apologizing for everything _first_ but sort of grew out of it. Then I imagine she could call that acting up fairly easily, since she did it for so long. It kind of comes into play this chapter. You'll see what I mean, since it's almost the very beginning bit. And Tyki's rape scene wasn't quite reenacted, but I kind of left it up to the reader. I really, _really _had the urge to put 'lector' there, since that's the Spanish word for it. Huh. I wonder why.

Anyway! Thank you so much for your awesome review! It's not the longest reply this time, but it should be up there. :O I hope that's okay. But thank you so much! I really appreciate you for stickin' with me this long. You're awesome! I would shower you with buckets of cookies if I could. Heee. Hope you like the chapter!

**KikiKrisis: **Oh, hee, Lavi won't be so clueless for much longer. Thanks for your awesome review!

**E.T.:** Damn right it was the other leg. ;D Your comment definitely cracked me up! xDD Thanks for your awesome review!

**aniki: **I feel like I should comment on your name, but I find that my mind is a little blank. I'll get to it eventually. xDD Well, wonder no longer, because the next chapter is here! :D Thanks for your awesome review!

**AlvissXGinta: **I know what your penname is talking about, but for some reason, I can't put my finger on it. You are so right, though - it is _definitely _fucked up in a good way. Hehe. I'm pretty sure you spelled deprivation right... I dunno, I'm too lazy to double check. Thanks for your awesome review! C:

**Chocolatemintkt: **I have to say, mint chocolate chip ice cream is my favorite flavor. Heee. Thank you for the love! C: I feel special. Anyway, I totally feel you on the busy life - honestly, it's getting harder to find time to write, adn that's making me sad. And you are SO right. DGM, what happened? It makes me a little sad on the inside when I read it. Nothing makes sense, and if Kanda is actually an eight-year-old in that body, I am going to MURDER something. I could rant about it all day, actually. I think Mana usually cuts me off when I get too emotional about it. Anyway! I'm so glad you like this story! I kind of like it myself. xDD Anyhoo - thank you for your awesome review! I hope you like this chapter too. ;D

**WIINRY: **I completely loved the way you spelled '.' xDD It totally made my day. If you really want to know, this fic was totally inspired by James Patterson. He's amazing. He writes amazing. I worship his books. Okay, not really, but they're pretty freakin' awesome, all right. I'm glad you like the story so much! :DD It makes me happy that people like to read it. I know it wasn't very fast, but here's the next chapter. Thanks for your awesome review - and the five stars. I want to say that I feel like a really good hotel, but I don't' think that analogy works. xDD

**TheSeventhLie: **You're right. Definitely. xDD Be prepared for more creepies. Thanks for your awesome review!

_**Disclaimer**_**: -wipes sweat from forehead- Whew! That took a while. But I'm so glad for the reviews, guys! You make me happy! :DD Anyway, I don't own DGM. If it was a manga of this story, however, I might kind of want to own it... **

**

* * *

Chapter Five: I Wish I Was the Moon by Neko Case**

_LOCATION: BUDAPEST, HUNGARY  
TIME: 848 PM; 3 OCTOBER 2009_

"_As numb as I've become… I'm so tired… I wish I was the moon tonight_..."

Music was drifting on the wind from an open window. The song, he mused, was as chilly as the weather.

Lavi shivered, clutching his jacket closer to his torso. A chilly wind was whipping around the corner, and it was biting through the fabric of his jacket like the blade of a knife. For the moment, he regretted not wearing warmer clothes. Once the sun went down, it got cold and _fast_. But for October, it was _very _cold. He could still remember, off the top of his head, when it had been warm and nice and they had all hung out at Kanda's house because it was cooler out in the woods and there was none of the smell of a baking, crowded, tourist-infested city.

"We're almost there," Miranda spoke on his left, glancing at her watch. "We have to hit Boholst's cousin's house and then a few others. Someone got a tip from some old man who thinks he saw something about Kanda and Vivian or something."

"Yuu and Vivian? That doesn't make sense," Lavi said gruffly, wishing he had a pair of gloves or his usual scarf or _something _warm. "Kanda never leaves his house and I've never heard Kanda talk about Vivian."

The brunette's eyes slid sideways. "And just because you've never heard of her means Kanda never met her?"

"Well… no, but I kind of know most of what goes on in Yuu-chan's life. I mean, he doesn't get out much, and I spend a lot of time at his house, so…" the younger man scratched the back of his head, considering. "I mean, it's possible, but not likely."

"Do we have any tabs on what the late Ms. Boholst did for a living?" Miranda spoke with practiced detachment. "I mean, I know she went through the academy with you, but after that?"

Lavi shrugged listlessly. "We kept in touch. She was on the force in Esztergom, but I don't know what else she did. We were kind of just casual friends, y'know?" He shook his head, trying not to think about the awful memories swimming in the forefront of his mind. "She was a nice woman."

"But didn't you not recognize her at… in Kanda's house?" Miranda pressed, sounding confused. "If you knew her before – "

"It's kind of difficult to recognize a _torso_," he snapped, trying to ignore the images from the crime scene that were emerging again. And he had _just _got it out of his mind.

His partner stayed silent for a few long minutes. Good choice on her part. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk about anything yet. Whoever this bastard was that had killed her, he vowed silently, he was going _down_. "Anyway," he interrupted their silence, "we have to visit these two weirdoes and then what?"

The woman shrugged, her dark eyes slightly hard. "Yeah. Then we have to get a report back in so Tiedoll can read it or whatever he wants to do with it before he takes off again."

"Takes off again?" Lavi arched a fiery brow. "Is he taking the case with him or something?"

"From what I heard, he's getting a bunch of stuff together and conducting his own, _secret _investigation," Miranda scowled. The expression was so uncharacteristic on her face. It almost, _almost _surprised him.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Private investigation, huh?"

"That's what I said," the brunette replied shortly.

"Don't get angry," he warned, shaking his head. The pieces of his hair that weren't held back by his headband flew into his eyes. "You're supposed to be getting into character."

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, looking away. For a few minutes, they walked in silence. The cold wind stopped for a short reprieve before it started up again, biting through his jacket even worse than before. "It's c-cold," she murmured, clutching her own coat closer.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly. There was only one house on the block with a light on. He assumed that one _had _to be Vivian's cousin's house. Even though he had only known Vivian for a while – and they hadn't talked in _ages_, really – a guilty feeling was already starting. They were going to have to break the news to Vivian's cousin.

"We're here," Miranda said finally as they stopped in front of the house. It looked much too big for one person. Well, he didn't know if the cousin was married or if she had kids or if _something _was going on. Really, he didn't know anything about Vivian's other family.

They marched up the walkway and he raised a fist to pound on the door. It was too late to ring the doorbell – doing that would just label them as rude before Vivian's cousin had even opened the door. Before he could knock, the door swung open on its hinges and a woman with dark hair and a striking resemblance to his deceased old friend was in its wake.

"Police?" she asked curtly with a curl of her lip. It looked almost like a snarl. At Lavi's nod, she seemed to deflate and a long sigh was pulled from her lips. "I have been expecting you. Come in, come in…"

The pair exchanged raised eyebrows. The house was immaculately well-kept, and the lights upstairs were all turned off. The house was well-decorated too. An Oriental rug covered the entryway, and a gilded mirror – shit, a gilded mirror that looked exactly like the one they had found at Kanda's house – was hanging next to a door.

"You can come into the kitchen," the woman told them seriously. "My children are asleep and I don't want to wake Dominik. My husband," she explained, opening the door to the kitchen. It was the only well-lit room in the house, and the homey smell of baked goods permeated the air. "You may sit, please."

"Um, Mrs., uh," Miranda spoke up as they sat down, looking appropriately worried about offending the woman.

"Klaudia Gyarmati," the dark-haired woman responded, taking out a few cups. "You two may call me Klaudia. I realize Gyarmati is a mouthful. Would you like anything? I have coffee and tea and juices."

"Coffee would be great," Lavi answered tiredly, rubbing his good eye. It was starting to sting. It usually did that when he didn't sleep for long periods of time. "I'm Lavi, by the way, and this is my partner, Miranda."

"It's n-nice to meet you," Miranda said quietly, the soft stutter in her voice enough to soften Klaudia's expression.

"We always knew it was coming," she said mournfully. "My husband and I, that is. With Vivian working with the police and all, we knew it was only a matter of time before we got the call and the message." Klaudia's hands shook as she gathered a small tray of cups and the necessary ingredients. "That _is _why you're here, yes?"

He gave a subtle nod to his brunette partner. "W-we're sorry to bring this upon y-you…" Miranda said quietly, her eyes downcast. "We d-don't want to… to trouble you..." She took a very theatrical sniffle, and the other woman's expression melted to concern.

"Mrs. Gyarmati, Vivian is dead," Lavi said carefully. He knew she had been expecting it, but nobody took the news of a dead loved one well. He waited for a long moment, but the woman didn't burst into tears like he had expected her to. Instead, the older woman sighed heavily, as though there was a weight on her soul, and turned to gaze dejectedly out the kitchen window. "Mrs. Gyarmati?"

"Vivian and I were very close for cousins," Klaudia spoke, voice thick with emotion. "She grew up an only child, and my parents passed away when I was young. She was like the sister I never had." She looked away. The dark-haired woman's voice was husky with grief. "I never wanted her to be an officer."

There was a pause, a long one. Lavi glanced helplessly at his partner. Comforting women wasn't exactly something he was used to. He was always the detective, the scout – not the bringer of bad news. Miranda gave another subtle nod. Sometimes he was glad they could communicate so silently.

For the second he looked away from the brunette, there was a clattering of breaking china and he yelped as hot liquid splashed onto his forearm. "Ow! Miranda!"

"I'm sorry!" his partner wailed, diving for the broken cup. "I'm sorry I'm so useless! We could help Vivian, I can't hold on to anything, I hurt my own partner…" Her voice cracked with a hiccupping sob. "Mrs. Gyarmati, I'm sorry…"

Klaudia stood mechanically, reaching for a towel hanging on a pile of freshly washed dishes. "It's fine," she said wearily, sounding much older than she looked. "You've delivered your news. Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"If you have – if you _want_," he corrected himself bitterly, "the police will need you to come down and identify the…"

"The body," the foreign woman whispered, covering her face with her hands and spilled coffee forgotten. "Oh God. Oh _God _– oh, oh, Vivian…" She began to cry in earnest, leaning against the countertop.

"Mrs. Gyarmati," Lavi said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We can show ourselves out. I'm sorry for your loss…" he trailed off, wondering what else he could say. "We're going to do all we can to catch this sonuvabitch."

He passed through the kitchen, listening to the murmurs of the two women speaking before Miranda followed with a confident expression. "I gave her my card," she explained as they walked out of the front door and shut it quietly behind them. "I think she'll be okay."

"So," the redhead tried to say cheerfully to lighten the mood, "where are we headed to next?"

"To see some guy. A Mr. Marian," Miranda said slowly, reading off a piece of paper. "It says here he doesn't live here in Budapest, but he's crashing with a friend – some woman named Anita. She wouldn't give us a last name."

"Sounds good," Lavi said agreeably. "I don't want to talk about death anymore."

"Me neither, but I get the feeling that's not the only house call we'll be making before this is all over…"

* * *

_LOCATION: BUDA, HUNGARY  
TIME: 932 PM 3 OCTOBER 2009_

"So you finally showed up, did you?" Cross asked, lounging on a chair on the front porch. A pungent line of smoke escaped from his parted lips. "Cops told me you two left hours ago."

Miranda's eyebrows shot up and she glanced at her partner with an uneasy smile. "Do you know him, Lavi?"

The redhead nodded, wondering why, of all people, Cross would be the one they would talk to. "Met him a while back. I think he got pulled in for drunk driving or something."

"Yeah, and I got off, too," Cross grinned, taking another puff on his cigarette. "Pull up a chair, detective. You wanna ask the questions or should I get right to the talkin'?" He reached for a glass end table, where there was a small dish seated, and stubbed out his cigarette. "I'm not sure how to start it off, anyway."

Lavi grabbed one of the white plastic chairs and sat down on the edge, feeling somehow tense. They were really going to get to the bottom of the whole deal, maybe right then and there. The brunette gave him an uneasy look before pulling up another chair and sitting down a little further on the porch. "Hang on. Let me get out a recorder."

He pulled the small box from a pocket, took out the sleek, silver device, and turned it on. "Alright, this is Lavi, interviewing potential witness. Please state your name," he advised, tilting his head at the other redhead.

Cross raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Who, me?' He leaned forward, long locks falling out from behind his ear to dangle in the wind. "Cross Marian," he stated slowly and then leaned back. "So where do I start?"

"From whatever you remember," Miranda supplied helpfully, eyes out on the street. There weren't any cars out, and most of the other houses were dark. It was a largely residential area, after all. "Why did you call the police in the first place?"

"Well, I gotta say, the whole reason I called was 'cause I think I saw that Kanda guy being driven away or something," Cross started, trailing off. His single brown eye flickered, the other covered by what looked like a bandage – they really were a lot alike, Lavi mused. "I like to take walks, you know? It's getting kind of cold, and nobody bothers me about smoking out in the woods."

"The woods? So you've seen Kanda's house before?" Lavi prompted. There was a plastic squeak as the only woman of their group shifted in her chair. "Could you describe it for me? The house and the person, please."

The redhead sighed heavily, and his fingers twitched. "Well, I was walking. Anita doesn't really like it that I smoke because of all the kids, so I found this big, old house in the woods. It was like, a one-story and made of mostly wood and stuff. And the windows were round. Anyway, I was walking around back…" He sighed again, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. A thoughtful expression flickered across his face. "There was a big garden out back too."

Mentally, Lavi was building a picture of the scene. Kanda's house, the middle of the woods. A dark evening. Someone suspicious. "So then what?" he prodded, adjusting his headband and trying to appear casual. As though this wasn't the best information he had heard all day. "Did you see anyone?"

"Nah," Cross said. "I didn't see anyone, but there was a light on in one o' those windows, and then someone opened it, and it was this Asian guy with long hair. I don't think he saw me." He paused, considering again. "So then I kept walking. I found this little bench and I sat down, but I guess I fell asleep, 'cause the next thing I know, Anita's calling me all worried sounding and I'm itching for a smoke again."

"And?" Lavi urged, almost annoyed. "Then what?"

"It was pretty dark," the older man admitted. "I don't know who it was, but someone was carrying that guy outta the house like a sack of fuckin' potatoes. They got into this white car, and I didn't see much 'cept for the color and there was a – a 5 on the license plate, but then they drove away."

It wasn't much, but it was definitely more information than they had gotten in the last few days. Cross leaned back in his chair again, making it obvious that he was finished with his story. Before either he or his partner could comment, the door to the house swung open on its hinges and a tall woman stood in its wake. "Cross, are you going to come inside soon? It's getting cold," she said, a touch of concern in her almond-shaped eyes.

"I'll be there in a minute," the redhead said lazily. "I'm talkin' to the cops."

"Oh. I'm sorry for interrupting," she said lightly. Her lips parted in a kind smile. "You're still looking for that novelist, Kanda, right? I hope you find him. I loved his books, but it's a shame to see him caught up in a real mystery."

"You must be Anita, right?" Miranda asked carefully, smiling back at the other woman. "I'm sorry for interrupting you two so late at night."

"It's not that late," Anita waved a hand. "I just got off the phone with one of my old children, Chaoji – he was adopted, you know, by the same man that adopted Kanda, so he was just talking to me about what's going on."

Lavi gave the woman a once-over. Her long, dark hair was pulled into two low-lying pigtails and short bangs framed her face. She definitely had Asian features – and it made him think for a moment that maybe it could have been _her _instead of Vivian. His fingers curled into fists. He didn't even know this woman, but for her sake too, he was going to catch that bastard murder and make sure nothing bad happened. "Sorry if I sound rude, but you look a little too young to have old kids already," he said slowly.

Anita laughed, shaking her head. She took a step forward and rested a hand on the other redhead's shoulder. "No, no. I run a daycare. Chaoji was one of the first children who came and stayed with me, and we still talk often."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say. ""Okay. Well, thank you for your time. Cross, if you remember anything else, _please _call me. We need all the help we can get, all right?" Lavi reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. They were supposed to carry them around, but he flipped it over and wrote his cell number on the back. "Call me if you see anything else too."

Cross laughed. "Will do. If I take any more o' those walks ou' by Kanda's house, maybe I'll see something interesting." There was a sort of mocking in his tone that Lavi didn't like, but he wasn't going to comment on it. "Good luck on your case, kid."

"It's _detective_," Lavi grumbled, waving as he and the brunette woman walked back down the path leading to the house. The sidewalk was bare, hinting an odd yellow from the street lamps, and they started walking to the end of the street.

"Where are we going now?" he asked, feeling slightly heartened and disheartened both at once.

"Back to the station," Miranda answered firmly. "We'll see if there are any more leads for us to follow, and then we'll pile our information on the pot and get going again. Look, you might get to sleep tonight yet!"

"I don't know if I'll want to," Lavi said tiredly, rubbing his eye.

The woman closed her eyes briefly, looking – just for an instant – strange and sad and uncertain. "I know. Me neither."

* * *

_LOCATION: ???  
TIME: 758 AM 4 OCTOBER 2009_

"_Last night I dreamt I had forgotten my name… 'Cause I'd sold my soul, but awoke just the same…_"

Occasionally he wondered if Tyki set up the songs he awoke to on purpose, with just the particular lyrics in mind. It was definitely possible. Kanda pushed the heavy blankets off of himself, sliding feet to the edge of the bed. The trapdoor in the center of the room – he had covered it with a rug, deciding that if it had to be there – and if he really couldn't do anything about stopping its opening – then it could at least be improved. Only now, every time he looked at the rug, he was reminded of the trapdoor, and the whole purpose was defeated anyway.

"Darling, are you awake yet? It's almost eight." Speak of the devil. Tyki's voice was calling, but it sounded far away. He probably wasn't close to the trapdoor then. "I left the door unlocked. You can come down into the next room if you want."

Kanda glanced at the rug, making a split-second decision to move it. True to the other's word – even if he was a lying, murdering bastard, he still had the decency to tell the truth once in a while – the trapdoor opened easily. Finally, an escape from the same fucking room. He had been going _crazy _– there was nowhere to go, and nothing to do, except pace and read and kick things.

"Morning, darling," Tyki said fondly as he slipped down the ladder. He was waiting in the room below the tower, holding a tray of what looked like breakfast. "I made you breakfast." How redundant.

The older man turned, placing the tray lightly on a desk before straightening up. "What do you want?" Kanda asked aggressively. He hadn't forgotten their last interaction the night before – because his body was definitely sore in places he hadn't even known existed before then.

Tyki turned, a pleasant smile on his face. "Nothing, really. I just came to give you breakfast and tell you your new rules. You can go in this room too, now, since you've been behaving so well." It wasn't hard to miss the sarcasm in those words. "I brought you a laptop, too. You can do whatever you want with it – just don't break it, okay?"

"And if I _feel_ like breaking it? Then what?" Kanda questioned, walking over to the slim computer.

A hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing roughly. "Then I'd have to _punish _you," Tyki spoke, voice husky and low in his ear. It sent shivers down his spine, and not the good kind either. He knew the other man would make good on his threat. "And it wouldn't be nice, not even _half _as nice as last time."

The Portuguese man straightened up, expression back to the same pleasant smile. "Now, darling, you can leave your dishes in the bathroom if you want. And there's a bathtub in there if you feel dirty, so feel free to use it." He glanced at his watch – a wristwatch, had he always worn one of those? "I have to get going to work. I'll see you later, darling, so don't get into any trouble."

Kanda bit the tip of his tongue to keep himself from saying what he wanted to. Where _would _he go? What the hell _could _he do to get in trouble? Absolutely fucking _nothing_, that was what.

"Do I get a goodbye kiss?" Tyki asked, but the younger man couldn't tell if he was honestly joking or not. "Just kidding, darling. I'll see you at lunch."

The long-haired novelist sad down at the desk, flicking on the laptop. He didn't bother to say goodbye. Honestly, people were only supposed to say goodbye when they actually _cared _about each other. And he cared – _yeah, right_.

The doors slammed, and the garage opened and closed. Breakfast was starting to smell good, and the laptop was booting up too slowly for his liking. His computer at home was much faster. The novelist wandered over to the tray, peering curiously at the contents. It didn't look strange or off-color – no poison he could detect with jus this eyes. It all smelled normal too. There was a small dish of eggs, a warm, buttery croissant, and an equally small bowl of fruit slices. He picked up a raspberry and popped it in his mouth. It was sweet and tangy and the seeds left him with something pleasant to chew on. Not bad.

Scowling, Kanda turned back to the computer. He clicked a few buttons, feeling suddenly hopeful as the telltale icons of Firefox and Explorer popped onto the screen. He clicked one twice, waited a few seconds, but his face fell with frustration as the page came up blank. There was a way to get on the internet, sure, but there was no fucking connection. His hastily concocted plan of – something involving the internet had crashed and burned.

The novelist turned away, frustrated with the computer and himself. He worked through the breakfast, deciding that hunger won out over inactivity. Deciding finally that everything was demolished enough, he turned back to the computer. There wasn't anything interesting or anything he could change – there were locks on the computer's programs and the only thing he could explore was the documents.

Half of them were his writing. His old stories, his new stories, and everything in between. There was a folder under pictures that had something in it – Kanda clicked on it. Everything else was useless. The first picture was of a piece of paper, labeled with a date. 2/10/09. The date was backwards. Unless it actually _meant _February, but somehow he doubted it.

"The first day since…" Kanda paused, reading the words out loud. One was scratched out. "Target Vivian Boholst, because she looks – looked so much like Kanda. What are so many Asians doing in Hungary…?"

He shook his head, scrolling through the pictures quickly. What he saw made bile rise in his stomach – pictures of the dead woman's body, of her amputated legs, of her torso, of her blood staining the water in his bath red. The urge to retch was too much to ignore. Kanda frantically pressed the power button, but the images wouldn't leave his mind.

Kanda stumbled back up the ladder and sat down, burying his head in his hands. He needed time to think. _What the hell was he supposed to do_?

* * *

_LOCATION: BUDAPEST, HUNGARY  
TIME: 1057 AM, 4 OCTOBER 2009_

"Don't we have any other leads we can go off of?" Lavi asked, hating the way his voice sounded tired and flat. "Or are we going to be stuck sitting here trying to lift prints off of a piece of stationary?"

"We did get a partial," Miranda informed him, frowning at her report. "But it wasn't enough to match anything and when we ran it through the system, no hits. So this guy –"

"Or girl," he chimed in.

The brunette gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Or girl is someone new – even though it seems like they're giving us the runaround." She reached down to the table and pulled up a stack of papers. "This is what the others came up with – a combined report."

"Great," Lavi said tiredly. "Hand it here. Let's get started."

The first report was pretty much useless. The writer rambled about nothing – which was what they had found. It made him a little frustrated – someone like his best friend Kanda would have _never _written anything like that. The subsequent search of Kanda's house had also turned up nothing. A search of the office of the editing agency that had claims to his novels had still turned up abso-fucking-lutely _nothing_. They were on a wild goose chase and whoever had kidnapped Kanda – and killed Vivian – knew it only _too _well. The redhead sighed, rubbing his eye with a closed fist.

"Find anything?" he murmured, tossing the first report aside. "Mine was useless. Kanda's house, the book place and a little bit of Pest – and nobody found a single thing."

Miranda turned another page, brow furrowed. "I'm not sure – I think there might be something here but they talk around it. God, nobody in this station can write, can they?" she asked sarcastically.

He shook his head. Lavi winced as blinking made his eye sting. "Well… Can't say we really found much either," he muttered. "Bunch of nothing. They're just fucking around."

They sat around for a good hour, just reading over the reports. There was everything in them – even a theory that stated maybe Kanda had been abducted by aliens who enjoyed his novels. What bullshit. Lavi scowled, tossing the last report in his stack. Miranda was still bent over her last piece of paper, brow furrowed, and he leaned forward interestedly.

"Did you find anything?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Miranda sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Thought I did. False alarm – sorry, Lavi."

The pair was in the process of stacking the reports back into a neat pile when a younger officer knocked frantically on the door and rushed in. "You two – Detectives Lavi and Miranda, right?"

The redhead shrugged. "Something like that. What's up, kid?"

"I just got an anonymous tip-off – you two are supposed to go to the Café Gerbeaud and meet with – with the person who said he kidnapped the novelist guy!" he said in a tremendous hurry. "He said you're supposed to be there in twenty minutes for another clue!"

The partners exchanged a dubious glance. "Did he give a name or something? Or anything we're supposed to do when we get there?"

The young man gave them a confused look. "Well, uh, the man – I know it was a man because the voice was too low to be a woman's – told me to tell Lavi and Miranda to ask for a Monsieur Gerard, whoever that is." His eyes turned hopeful. "Ring any bells for you?"

Lavi scowled, shaking his head again. "Not a single one. Anyway, thanks, kid. We better book it if we're gonna get to this café in twenty minutes." He fished car keys out of his pocket and dangled them in front of the brunette. "Who's driving?"

"Give me those," she said exasperatedly as they sped-walked out the door. They slid into Miranda's tiny car and sped off to the downtown area, dodging traffic and pedestrians and a surprising lack of tourists. "We're almost there, right?"

Lavi nodded, peering through the window with his one good eye. Things were flashing past – damn, they really _were _bookin' it. "I think so. Café Gerbeaud is the one with the really good pastries, right? I used to go to that place all the time with – with _Yuu_, dammit! This fucker _knows_!"

Miranda made a sharp turn, throwing him against the window. "I thought Kanda didn't like sweets?" she muttered, eyes narrowed on the road.

"He doesn't," the redhead said briskly. "He'd get coffee and we'd people watch."

"Creeper," the woman said tauntingly.

"Not as much as this guy."

They were silent the rest of the short drive, and as soon as they had pulled up, Miranda threw the car into park and then sprinted inside. The hostess gave them a startled look as they showed badges.

"Police? What are you doing here?" she stage whispered, glancing over her should to make sure none of the customers were looking their way.

"We're supposed to meet a Monsieur Gerard?" Lavi tried, hoping he wasn't butchering the name. French never was his best language. "It's confidential, don't worry. We just don't want you to freak out if anything happens."

The woman looked down at a list on her podium. "Monsieur Gerard? He was seated right there at the window, but as you can see, he's already gone. He told me he would have visitors, and he said he left something for you. Feel free to check," she smiled.

With a sinking feeling in his gut, the redhead walked away mid-sentence and peered down at the table. It looked normal enough, even though there were two plates stacked to make a sort of cage. He lifted it carefully, without thinking – and written in what looked like ketchup made his heart sink along with his stomach.

_You're too late. No offense._

With an angry growl, the redhead set down the clean plate and grabbed the ketchup bottle. _None taken, asshole_.

There. Perfect.

* * *

Heee. Review? C:


	6. Love Me Too Much

**Lee Isidor: **IT'S ME! I know it's been a while.

**4.** It's been a while. AP exams, the end of my senior year.. yeah. Lots of stuff is going on. Plus I have a job, so it's not like I have time to sit around and write all the time. :D

**5. **You guys better shower me with love and reviews, because I'm starting that awful 'Why should I write stuff for here anymore?' phase that I always fall into and then I just slack off and don't write anything because I feel like I don't need to. Or something. I just like to be appreciated.

**6. **Don't expect speed because I'm lazy! :D And I have like, eighty million other things I'm working on, and FFN is just not the top spot of my list of precedence. :O

**Review**** Response**

**Irrelevancy: **Oh. I'm glad that Lavi-angst makes you giggle? Don't feel guilty. Not real. xDD It's okay, I don't like to pronounce new words anyway. Blech. Took me forever to figure out how to say hiatus. Someone said it during their English presentation, and the teacher didn't correct her, so I assume I know the correct way to say it now. xDD I thought Anita was such a great character even though she didn't have a very big role. She was cool. Hoist the Colors.. I have no plan! I would definitely pick it back up, but I really don't know where to go with it, and that sort of.. killed it. I work on it ocassionally, but never enough to actually make progress. xD Thanks for your awesome review! :D

**marufu-chan: **Hehe. Kanda would figure out a way to steal someone's internet if I knew how to do that. Then I could write about it. As it is, it'd probably end up with him just mashing on some buttons, adn that wouldn't make for a very interesting read. xDD Thank you for your awesome review! C:

**Super Goat Grl: **Woo! Two really long reviews in a row, I don't know if I can manage this! xDD

Here goes: I'm sorry yours wasn't the longest! I'll try harder this time. I just can't help it, 'cause I usually get off-topic and end up rambling or if it's something I'm really interested in, I end up writing much more than necessary. Or explaining myself. Like right now. Where did all that come from? Oh God. If you made a review as long as the chapter, I don't know what you'd write about - unless you started writing like, Latin filler text or the next chapter _for _me. I could go for that.

I think Miranda's character has a lot to offer, which is why I like to stay away from portraying her as that awful, sniffling, apologetic woman that she is in the Order. She has abilities and she can _use _them, for the most part, and she's not useless - so I don't see what holds her back. So I like to think that she can call that up at will. :D

Cross isn't almost-case-solving. At least not yet. I was going to make up a new character to be the witness, but the Mana suggested Cross - and I was like 'Oh. Okay. Sure.' It really wasn't planned at all, so I'm glad you weren't expecting it! :D Or yeah. Half the time they just show up without me even wanting them in teh chapter, or the main character decides he doesn't _want _to be in a chapter and.. yeah. HAH! I'm glad someone admits they were confused by Anita, though. I was really hoping for more reaction. And you're feeling a connection with Lavi - mission freakin' accomplished, man. I feel like a loser typing that, but really, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. :DD

And as strange as it sounds, I can identify with Tyki's raging psychopathic nature. He _does _have a very skewed perception of what people want and expect, but he does know how to read people and manipulate them, which is something I am also quite good at. xDD If you're hinting that I'm going to delve into Tyki's past, you might be right. It's an idea that I've toyed with, especially with prompting from another friend, so I'll let you know if it goes anywhere. It might. It might not. It all depends on how much time I have and how motivated I am. C: But you're on to something, I'll tell you that.

Jeez. You always give me such good ideas. xDD I never thought about Miranda as a crooked cop, but it's definitely a possibility now. That sounds interesting... Ooh, I think I have another idea. This is so exciting. I'm sure, though, the end of this chapter isn't something people are going to expect. It just reminded me. :DD

YES! Someone finally mentions the ketchup! I'm so glad you liked that too, it really amused me. And Tyki definitely _was _watching, so I'm glad you picked up on that too. Heee. I definitely think your review was long enough. I hope my reply is long enough. With the way I respond to reviews, it's going to take me _hours _before I can actually post a chapter. xDD Hehe. As for the other Noah, I'll keep you posted. I really have no idea, but Rhode and Sheryl might make.. appearances.. C: Heh. So, for now, I'm going to move on because your review was amazing, but I still have like, eighty million others to respond to.. but thank you so much! You're awesome. I love reading your reviews. :DD

**Chocomintkt: **Well. I love ice cream. At the cafe where I work, we make green tea smoothies, and they're so good. I don't work at Starbucks though, because I've heard their green tea smoothies taste like green beans. :O Ew. I know! I read chapter 194 before I went to school this morning, and I was like 'Whaaa? Kanda gets punched in the face but NO REACTION frames? WHAT IS GOING ON?' I'm so confused. I'm almost ready to give up, but whatever. Anyway, thank you for the compliments. C: Kanda just might get "punished" before the end, so I'm sure you'll have something to look forward to. Thanks for your awesome review! :DD

**NekoIllustrations: **Before I forget - I do _not _have an update schedule anymore. xDD I used to try to update something every two weeks, but now, I just don't have enough time. I just write things whenever I can, and this happened to be finished, but I tend to go in order. Since I Spy is updated now, next on the list is.. Sketchy Theater, and then Beware of Dog, and the Paradise Lost, and then back to I Spy. Unless I start something new, that's the order I'll go in. Random drabbles and things might appear here and there, but that won't affect my updating, usually. Thanks for sticking with my story, though! I know I'm really bad at keeping to a schedule and updating.. quickly.. D: So yeah. Thanks for your awesome review!

**TheSeventhLie: **It wasn't _torture_, silly! You'll get to see what's going on. Eventually. :D I'm glad you're getting so into it, though. Thank you for the compliment - ;D - and also for the awesome review! I hope you like the chapter! :D

**2stupid: **That's just what Tyki does. He can't help it. xDD Thanks for your awesome review!

**bright snow: **-rubs hands together- This is going to take me a while, so I should get started. :D

I'm sorry, I'm just.. full of things to say, I guess. xDD Everything someone says to me, I have to add more. It's habit, I think, or something like that, and I just go a little overboard when I respond to reviews. I have to make sure I get everything! And then some! :D

Uuugh, I feel you there. I hate combing through those fics that have summaries that I read and go 'Hey! I could read that!' and then I look at the word count and it's like.. fifty, or it's actually really shitty. I hate that. D: I promise not to send any body parts to you in the mail. Because I wouldn't want that to happen to me either. I would.. I don't even know what I would do, but it would not be classy. xDD

I think I can see where you're coming from with just the penname 'desudesukawaiichan,' because just reading it looks a little painful to me. Uugh. xDD Besides, some people might not know the words. It loses its power if you don't know what he's saying. But.. but cooking is so great.. :D I love cooking. Everything is better that way, all fresh out of the oven. Like cookies. God, I love cookies.

Characters who are intelligent... Hey, I think you won some intelligence points there. For grammar. Most people would have put 'that' instead of 'who.' Which is wrong. Hehe. That's an interesting question. I don't think I've ever thought like that - mostly for me it's 'What am I writing? What is going _on_? What happened to my plan?' because my characters have this awful habit of taking over the writing and not doing what I want. It's like they have minds of their own. Truly intelligent characters are often difficult - just because you actually have to _know _things. I enjoy memorizing things for the moment and then forgetting. Knowing things is difficult.

I'm sorry! I know Allen is the main character but something about him... He just becomes impossible for me to write about. I don't know if it's his personality or what, but I just can't.. seem to do it. He _has _appeared - like, once. I have thi little side-fic-thing going with my own characters, which will never make it on FFN unless Mana and I step it up and get things published, but it's helping me practice with him, I think. Someday I'll write something with Allen in it. For now... I just have to practice. C:

Definitely. Any idiot can own a sword these days. Apparently, as my friend told me, they card you for buying sex toys but _not _for buying a forty-two inch katana. Um. What's up with that? I'd like to say that Kanda is more fiesty in this chapter, but honestly I have no memory of writing it. I haven't read it in like, a month or something. Because usually I keep extra chapters up my sleeve in case I get into a slump without time to work on things, which is what ended up happening here. So yeah. Hm.

I really need to draw a picture of what this house looks like to me. xDD If I could draw, it would make a lot more sense. He'll figure something out soon, though - or something will happen. I have an idea, but I don't want it to happen yet. We're only six chapters in! I still have lots more plans, not plants like my fingers just typed. Uugh. xD

There be a poem in this chapter! I think. I remember seeing a big block of text when I was uploading it, so I assume that is a poem. xDD It's even longer than usual. I really enjoy writing these little poems, even though I don't particularly like poetry. It's probably the death and threats that make these so great. :D Um. Tyki just knows things - it probably his his egotistical super-criminal-mind-stuff. :DD

Oh, I know. Even if I really dislike a cannon character, killing them off is just weird. Unless they die in the manga, which is perfectly okay. :D I'm too lazy to touch much on Miranda. That OC motherwomancousinlady will never show up again, I think, so you're free of her forever. Or, more accurately, _I _am free of her forever. Unless I recycle her. xDD Anwyay! Yes, Cross was trespassing. That's a plothole I'll have to close up.. eventually. But for now, my lunch is over, so I have to get back to the grind of playing Mario Kart for Wii in my statistics class. Oh yeah.

Thanks for your awesome review! :DD I tried to hold back a little bit, so this time there's not quite so much text to reply to. I hope.

**DarkMadameRose: **You might not want to give it away that you're reading this at work. Someone might decide to read it too, and that.. would be bad. xDD I'm not going to update soon, as you should know by now, but you could always prod me. On Facebook or something. xDD Thanks for your awesome review! :D

**KikiKrisis: **I'm pretty sure the first word of your review reminded me of Eyeshield 21. Not because of the word itself, but because of a certain character's way of speaking. Hm. xDD Two votes for Kanda punishment. Hm. I think it's winning. xDD Thanks for your awesome review! :D

**Messenger-of-Death: **I don't know where all these ideas come from, actually. They just sort of SHABLAM onto the screen and ocassionally I roll with it. xDD I hope you notice the update this time - and thanks for your awesome reivew!

**AngelFantasy: **You just keep waiting for that error and de-masking. It's going to be freaking epic. xDD But I won't tell you which one of those I'm talking about - it's just going to be so good. You can look forward to it. Thanks for your awesome review!

**TheyCallMeDeath: **Stockholm Syndrome? Who told you that? :O I don't know what you're talking about. -resumes whistling- Hehe. I don't want to give anything away, but you obviously have something to look forward to. Probably. Thanks for your awesome review! C:

**AnimeFreak4261: **Oh, this chapter is good, I think. I don't remember writing it, but it has to be good. I hope you like it. xDD Feel free to read it in as many parts as you like. Thanks for your awesome review!

**Neferiti: **Ahh! Hungary is like, my favorite place out of all the places I've been. It's such a great country. And Budapest... well, I won't go on about it, but I loved it. Thanks for your awesome review!

_**Disclaimer:**_** Guys! My lunch period is over, and I have to freaking go! I DO NOT OWN!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Love Me Too Much, Rachel Loy**

_LOCATION: BUDA, HUNGARY  
TIME.348 AM, 7 OCTOBER 2009_

"_We're on our thirteenth date – is it normal for me to feel afraid?_"

Lavi frowned at the lyrics belting from his car stereo. There was no reason he should've been afraid of Tyki – no reason at all. So far, their relationship had been nothing but smooth sailing. They hadn't gotten into a single argument, even if he wasn't sure if that was a bad sign or a good one. Mostly all they did was talk and hold hands and on one occasion – they had curled up on the couch with a blanket and just sat. It was comforting and somehow strange – there was always something that set him off a little. Something that just wasn't quite right.

Maybe they were just too perfect for each other and he didn't want to accept it yet.

The redhead shook his head, gripping the steering wheel more firmly. There were more important things to worry about – like why it had been so long since they had heard from Kanda's kidnapper. There was something going on, and he didn't like it one bit. After – after Vivian's leg, he shuddered at the thought; they hadn't seen hide or hair of the killer slash kidnapper. Which was definitely a problem. Somewhere out there, on the dark streets of Budapest, there was a killer wandering around. Or maybe it wasn't Budapest he was wandering around in, but it really didn't matter – he was out there _somewhere_, and he had a distinct feeling that more people were going to die before they got to the bottom of everything.

Rachel Loy continued to blare from his speakers until he had pulled up in front of Tyki's house. He had promised he would stop by before heading home from work – even though it was pushing four in the morning. Tyki hadn't sounded tired at all. Really, he hadn't sounded like he had slept a wink either. On the phone, the older man had been concerned and caring and so _worried _about what was happening out there.

And Lavi couldn't help but toy with the idea that if he wasn't being sincere, he was a damn good actor.

He put the car in park, sliding the shift easily. The neighborhood was quiet, and all the houses were dark except for Tyki's. The living room light was on, and he could see through the blinds. The editor was propped up in an easy chair, his feet on a stool and a book in his lap. It was tipping precariously, so the redhead thought it was safe to assume that he was dozing. He bit his lip, debating. Did he really have the heart to go barge in and wake up his – for lack of a better term – boyfriend?

Tyki's head was tilted back, exposing an elegantly tanned neck. The top two buttons his shirt were both undone, exposing a great deal more of skin. He looked a little thin, Lavi decided. His collarbones were more defined than the he remembered. Had Tyki lost weight? It was a possibility – could he have been stressed about something? Maybe it was the 'East Beast,' as some of his coworkers had taken to calling Kanda's kidnapper.

The thought made his stomach turn anxiously. He had to get in and see Tyki so he could head back home and get a few hours of sleep before heading back to work. They were doing everything they could to try and find Kanda, but so far, nothing was working. The fingerprints they had lifted off of the plates at that café – they had all been of the workers, and nobody could remember what the supposed 'Monsieur Gerard' had looked like, save for the fact that he had been wearing a long, tan coat and dark glasses. How cliché.

The book fell from Tyki's lap and the older man's head jerked up suddenly. His eyes were wild, as though he had been dreaming something terrible, and Lavi made to get out of his car. He had definitely had enough of brooding.

"Darling," Tyki greeted him warmly, opening the door. The redhead stepped inside tiredly, slipping his shoes off. Even if he was only going to stay for a short time, it still felt more comfortable without shoes on. The older man held him at an arm's length and frowned. "You look awful. Do you want anything to drink?"

Lavi shook his head tiredly. "No thanks," he replied hollowly. "I just need some sleep."

The other's golden eyes looked so sincere and full of buttery warmth. He just wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor. "You could sleep here if you want," he suggested. "I know it's a hike back to your house."

Tyki pulled him inside the house and shut the door. Then he locked it and pulled the chain in place, only after glancing suspiciously out the small window next to his front door. "You can't be too careful," he said haggardly as the younger man raised his brows.

"I don't know about staying…" Lavi said tiredly, letting the other pull him into his arms. It was warm there, and nice. It was nice to be held about someone who cared. "I should probably get home."

Maybe it was because he was kind of nervous. They hadn't really taken their relationship past kisses and hugs and snuggling on the couch together. Spending the night sounded like something else would happen that would kind of _ensure _that he would get no sleep.

"You're probably right," Tyki sighed, and the smaller man could feel him tickling the top of his head. His eye patch was starting to itch, and it was a horrible distracter. It was hard to concentrate on the older man's warm skin when all he could think about was the horrible itchiness around his eye.

"Hang on," he broke away for a second, almost missing the other's crestfallen look. He scratched furiously at the elastic that pressed into his skin and sighed. "Okay, there. Continue with the hug," he joked.

Tyki's arms wrapped around his body tightly, pulling him close again. The other smelled slightly musky, as though he had been outside or smoking or something. "Whatever you think is best," he breathed. "If you want to get home, go for it. Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course," Lavi smiled, letting himself be squashed in the other's embrace. "Don't worry about me."

"How can I _not _worry?" Tyki snapped, and it sounded like there was genuine worry in his voice. "You're out there hunting for this creep and Kanda's still not back…"

Back. That was a strange word to use. Found probably would have been a better one. Maybe Tyki was trying to keep his mind off the subject, he reasoned mentally. That's what he had tried to do with Lenalee and Allen – make it sound like Kanda was just _away_, and not actually kidnapped. It made it easier to talk about.

Lavi sighed, shifting his weight from his left foot to his right. "I know," he muttered. "But I'm careful! I don't go places by myself and I always lock my doors." He smirked up at the older man, trying to lift the mood. "That's good, right?"

The other didn't answer; he leaned down, taking his lips in a hungry kiss. They broke away immediately after. "I know," Tyki murmured. "I just don't want to lose you."

The redhead tried to glance around his boyfriend at the clock on the wall, but Tyki blocked his progress. "If you want to go, I won't stop you," he said warmly. "As long as you let me give you a goodnight kiss."

"Of course," Lavi replied earnestly. "Of course you can."

Tyki leaned down to nuzzle his neck, hot breath tickling his skin. It made goose bumps pop up all over the backs of his arms. "Promise me you'll make it home safe."

It was starting to get on his nerves a little bit. "Tyki, I can take care of myself. I've been living alone for a long time," he grinned, but the motion felt forced. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Again, the older man didn't answer. He pushed the redhead against the door, cupping his cheeks, and kissed him gently. The first kiss bled into two, then three, until finally Lavi gave up on trying to get out the door and merely wrapped his arms around the older man's neck to bring him closer. Tyki gave a satisfied hum, and when they finally broke apart, the other's grin was sheepish.

"Sorry," he murmured, planting lips around the shell of his ear. A funny little shiver went down his spine. "I'll let you go."

He took a step back, and Lavi finally finagled the door open. He smiled over his shoulder, blowing another, last kiss. "I'll call you later, okay?" he said quietly, half torn between staying in the warm house and trekking back out into the cold. "Maybe you can make me dinner."

Tyki laughed. "I'd like that," he smiled. "I'll be waiting."

The redhead dashed out to his car, trying to beat the cold, and drove home as quickly as he could. The heater was doing little to ease the chill he felt in his bones. It felt like something was going to happen soon. He wasn't superstitious – not by any means; science had a way of proving things to be possible – but he just had a _feeling_. When he pulled up to his house, the façade was dark and impersonal. His mailbox was open too.

Lavi slid out of the car, heading towards the mailbox. There was a pile of white envelopes – probably bills and junk – but there was one letter that stood out. It was wrapped in brown paper – and even though his stomach heaved as he thought of Vivian's leg, wrapped in the same stuff – and he picked it up with careful fingers. There was no return address. He had the sudden suspicion that he should have been wearing gloves.

A piece of notebook paper fell from the package, and he bent to pick it up. The slanted handwriting was familiar – and he knew, almost instantly, that it was the guy they were looking for.

Looked like he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night anyway.

* * *

_LOCATION: POLICE STATION, BUDAPEST, HUNGARY  
TIME: 512 AM, 7 OCTOBER 2009_

"So you're saying you found this in your _mailbox_?" Miranda repeated breathlessly as they all but sprinted down the hallway. "So this fucker knows where you _live_?"

That thought hadn't occurred to him. It was a scary one. "I guess so," he replied gingerly. "I mean… Fuck, what am I supposed to do?"

Immediately he thought of Tyki. He could stay with the other man. He probably wouldn't mind – probably wouldn't mind _at all_. He probably wanted to take their relationship a little further or something, but with all the stress and Kanda still missing, Lavi wasn't sure. It would be too awkward, and he just wasn't in the mood – and all the shit was going to hit the fan as soon as he showed this letter to Tiedoll.

"I'd let you stay at my place, but I'm getting renovations done," Miranda winced. "It's kind of messy right now. My poor old house is getting torn apart again…" she sighed dramatically. "Anyway, what do you think Tiedoll will say?"

Lavi frowned. "Probably bad news. Maybe he'll cut us out of the case."

"Doubt it," Miranda countered. "You're Kanda's _best _friend. You've met Tiedoll before, haven't you?"

The redhead snorted. "He's like the grandfather Bookman isn't."

The woman laughed briefly, and they finally got to the end of the hallway; Tiedoll had taken up residence in one of the offices with a few of his selected officers, for lack of a better term. He had brought a very small team with him from Rome, and they were doing some investigating that none of the others knew about. Two of the investigators were even his foster children – Kanda's 'siblings.' Lavi hesitated in front of the door. He had the package clutched in one hand; they hadn't opened it yet, but he had put on gloves as soon as he had reached the station. Miranda was carrying the poem encased in a plastic bag.

Before he could knock, the door swung open on its hinges. One of the older man's detectives or investigators or whatever he was stood behind it with a contemplative expression. "What do you want?" he asked tonelessly, and the redhead frowned.

"I remember you," he said slowly. "Marie, right? Noise Marie?"

The dark-skinned man furrowed his brow as well. "Do you know me? I don't recognize your voice."

Miranda gave him a look that clearly read 'what the hell does that mean?' but he waved her off. "You and Tiedoll and Daisya were at Yuu-chan's birthday party last year?" he tried, hoping to ring a bell. "I'm Lavi."

"Lavi-kun!" Tiedoll appeared in the doorway behind his adopted son. "How nice to see you!" He attempted a smile, but the runny nose and red eyes ruined the effect. "Do you have news or information or something?" There was such a desperate quality to the older man's voice that he almost felt bad for being the bringer of more bad news. "You can let them in, Marie," he said quietly, putting a hand on the larger man's shoulder.

Marie nodded, moving aside. The interior of the room was plain, but there was an advanced computer system set up, along with several monitors and a stash of electronics. "Do you have news or something?" the old man asked interestedly, peering at the package in his hands. "What's that?"

"It's from the kidnapper, sir," Lavi said slowly, placing it on a table as soon as they had entered the room. "Along with a poem. I didn't want to open it in case…" He swallowed thickly, trying not to remember the image of Vivian's severed leg.

The grey-headed man nodded sympathetically. "I heard about Ms. Boholst," he said softly. "I'm sorry. Now, this is the second time you've received mail from our kidnapper, am I correct?"

That hadn't occurred to him either. "Yes," the redhead said. "Except this time it was addressed to my house."

Tiedoll looked up sharply. "Your _house_?"

"Yes… There wasn't a return address, but the poem was on top of it. It was like… he came right to my house and stuck it in the mailbox and then put the paper on top." He winced. "So… that means this guy…" The thought made his head and heart pound. "This guy knows where I live."

"You can't stay there anymore," the older man said strictly. "Do you have a friend you could stay with?"

"Y-yes, I do," he replied uneasily. The grey-haired man was picking apart the package with careful fingers. "I'll just grab a few things from my house and I won't… I won't go back until this is all over." And even then, he might not go back.

Tiedoll began to cry in earnest as the paper revealed a thick lock of black hair. "This is Yuu-kun's hair…" he blubbered, touching the strands with all the loving care of a parent with their child's first haircut. "Oh, oh my Yuu-kun…"

"The – the poem," Miranda spoke up. "Should I read it?"

The old man nodded through his tears, brushing strands of frizzy hair out of his glasses. "Go ahead," he said mournfully, as though fearing the worst. "I'm ready." This time it was Marie who put a hand on the other's shoulder, bowing a head.

"I… I'll read it," the woman said without conviction. Her voice shook with indecision. "_I spy with my little eye,  
Something that begins with an 'M.'  
You may have noticed its owner's gone missing –  
His hair I gave a slight trim.  
Now tell me – what is it?  
This object for slicing  
I left the stand empty in plain sight.  
Now hurry, quickly, this object of cutting,  
I promise, he _did _last the night.  
But if you want to find me –  
And I know that you do –  
Today you'll have to act fast.  
I leave you a clue, as soon as you get there  
So where have you seen me in past?_"

"It's longer than usual," the redhead observed dryly. "What does that mean?"

Tiedoll looked up from the lock of cut hair, his tears dried and a serious expression back on his face. "So, we can discern from this poem that Yuu-kun is still alive," he said finally. "And that this man has Mugen. What else does Yuu-kun own that starts with an 'm?' And – and what does the last line mean? 'So where have you seen me in past?' I don't understand."

He and Miranda looked at each other with wide eyes. "Does he mean the café?" the woman whispered, mouth open in surprise. "The one from the other day?"

"I'm going to have this hair analyzed to double check if it was taken from a – a dead body or a still living one," he said haltingly. "You two work on figuring out this clue. Marie, you can go with them – I'm expecting Daisya back as soon as he finishes analyzing the sound waves we got from that phone call tip."

Marie nodded slowly. "Yes. I will help you two in any way I can."

The frizzy-haired man gave them both meaningful looks. "I'm considering you two, for the time being, part of my investigation. One screw up and you're out, got it?"

Lavi nodded rapidly. "Yes. I want to find Yuu-chan – you can count on us." At least, he hoped so. The odd trio marched out of the small room and into an adjoining meeting room to discuss a few ideas. They had to figure out where the next clue was, and fast. And he had to figure out where the hell he was going to live for the rest of the investigation. And he also wanted some time to wonder how much shorter Kanda's hair was.

"Okay. Where are the places we've been left clues before?" Miranda said logically, spreading a map out on the table in the middle of the room. "Let's see…"

"Kanda's house out in the woods," he said immediately. Marie was silent. "Here at the station. Uh… That café with the ketchup plates… and…" He swallowed thickly again. "And my house."

"The poem said past," Marie said calmly. His voice was smooth and thick as syrup. "So I think we can rule out your house, Lavi."

"True," he admitted. "Okay. Is there anywhere else I'm forgetting?"

"So what should we do? Do we want to split up and –" Miranda's lips twisted into a sarcastic smile. "Split up and look for clues?"

It didn't sound like a good idea, but they were running out of time. Every second that ticked by felt precious and they didn't have any time to waste. "_Yes_," he said firmly. "Let's split up. I'll take Kanda's house. I'm there so often I think I'll be able to tell if anything's out of place."

"I'll take the café, then," Miranda voiced. "We were just there the other day, so I can find it again quickly. Are you okay with searching the station, Marie?" The dark-skinned man nodded sagely. "Okay. We should all take radios and if anything happens, ring it in to channel two."

They grabbed their necessary electronics and hit the road. Somehow, Lavi realized as he sped towards Kanda's house in the woods, every second was too much.

* * *

_LOCATION: ?  
TIME: 434 AM, 7 OCTOBER 2009_

He had so much work to do.

An insane grin was on his lips as he watched Kanda sleep. The young novelist wouldn't sleep on his own – wouldn't or _couldn't_, he didn't know or care – so the sleeping pills he had crushed into dinner had certainly aided him. He hadn't even moved when Tyki had pushed open the trapdoor and snuck into the room. Everything was going so according to plan, and he just felt like sharing.

"Morning, Kanda," he spoke in normal tones, but the other didn't even twitch. "I saw Lavi earlier. He's worried about you, darling. I hope you're happy." He paced the room, putting hands in his pockets. "He got your hair."

The editor leaned over his captive, running his hands through the Japanese man's shorter hair. It had been almost down to his waist when he cut it, but now the ponytail would probably only reach to below his shoulders. He had almost wanted to just chop the entire ponytail off, but then Kanda would have looked so _drastically _different. It probably wouldn't have been a good different either, and he didn't want to end up with another dead body on his hands.

Not like his next human clue. This one, _this time_, he was _sure _Lavi would get the message.

Because this time, part of the clue was going to be _himself_. The one, the only Tyki Mikk.

He would be disguised, of course. There was no way he was going to risk Lavi recognizing him. But he was going to do what he wanted, and leave a larger clue in the form of his next victim. He wasn't really the _next _victim so much anymore, because he was already dead and gone. Not gone, per se; just skinned. There was nothing left but pink muscle and bone. Even the muscle might be a bit gone by the time it got delivered, but that was a risk he was willing to take. Of course, something told him that Tiedoll would be missing his victim soon. Two sons lost? He wasn't sure how the other would take it.

"I killed your brother, Kanda," he said softly, reaching out again to brush the captive's hair out of his sleeping eyes. "I hope you don't mind too much."

Kanda made a soft, sleepy noise and turned his head slightly. A crease appeared between his eyebrows as he frowned. Tyki sighed wistfully. "I know, I know. But I really do have to be going." He glanced at his watch, frowning. "Lavi should be there soon."

He knew, when they broke down a list of where he had left previous clues, that Lavi would be the one to investigate Kanda's house. It was obvious, and he was so prepared to meet him there, in a disguise. No one would ever know it was him, but it might spark nicknames if word got out _what _his disguise had been. He finished buttoning up the last button on a grey pinstripe suit and tucked a matching grey fedora on his head. He was wearing a wig to hide his dark curls and beneath his pant legs he was wearing stilts. All his available skin was either covered with makeup or clothing, and he was even wearing a pair of purple contacts. In short, he looked nothing like himself.

"I will see you later, my darling," Tyki said sweetly, bending low to plant a chaste kiss on the other's forehead. "I have packages to deliver and clues to hand out…"

It took him a very short time to arrive at Kanda's house out in the woods. There was no car parked out front, but he didn't suppose Lavi would just leave it there. If he had come, he would have hidden the car. He understood enough of the redhead's personality to know that. He hoisted his package higher on his shoulder, humming to himself. There were just a few body parts – and bones – in the bag, not the entire body. He would save that for later.

He could hear the crackling of leaves and sticks underfoot as he circled the house. There weren't any lights on, and he couldn't hear anything – it looked and sounded, for all purposes, that Lavi had not arrived yet. That was good. He had time to set up.

Tyki wandered through the dark house, placing body parts and bones at strategic and obvious locations, and then sat himself down in Kanda's study to wait. The gloves on his fingers prevented the possibility of leaving any fingerprints, and his hair was tucked neatly under a cap that would prevent any strays from falling as evidence. He really had thought of everything.

He turned the chair around, facing the doorway, and waited for the redhead detective to arrive.

The wait wasn't long. Maybe ten minutes later, he heard the front door slide open quietly.

"Wha… what the fuck!" he heard the other exclaim upon the finding of the first body part. There was a muted sound of retching. Laughter, soft and spiteful, escaped his lips as he heard Lavi stumbling around. "Oh fuck… Oh…"

Finally, he stumbled into the study. Lavi's green eye was cloudy, and his face was tinted a strange shade of green. He raised his eyes, paused, and took a quick step back. "You! It's… it's you!"

Tyki rose to his feet in one fluid motion, towering over the shorter detective. He was already taller, but the stilts, cleverly hidden by long pants and a fake waistline, gave him a few more good inches. "Yes," he said in a gruff voice that wasn't quite his own. It was the same voice he had used on the phone, delivering a fake tip-off. "It's me." He tilted his hat mockingly. "Nice to see you, Lavi."

The redhead's hands fumbled with the earpiece and radio set on his belt, but Tyki plucked them from his hands as easily as picking a rose. The other was too distraught to notice for a few seconds before he finally came to his senses. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled, propelling himself away. "Where's Yuu?"

"Kanda is perfectly safe," he purred, taking a slow, easy step forward. It gave him such a rush to see his boyfriend – partner – would-be-lover – backing away like that. The adrenaline was rushing through his veins like a drug. "He would send his regards, but he's sleeping right now."

Lavi glanced around frantically. He looked like he was waiting for Kanda to pop out of somewhere and yell 'Surprise!' only it never happened. "What do you mean 'sleeping?'"

The older man waved a hand nonchalantly. "He's napping, is that better? He isn't dead, if that's what you're thinking. I promise he isn't dead at all…" He smirked, baring his teeth in an uncharacteristic smile. "He wouldn't be any _use _to me dead, now would he?"

Understanding dawned in the smaller man's green eye – a double sided understanding. He had backed himself into a wall and he knew what Tyki was talking about. "You…" The older man watched as his throat worked to swallow nervously. "You're sick."

Tyki took a few commanding steps forward, and he could practically hear the other's heart rate increasing. The expression in his eye was delightful, he had to admit. "You came looking for another clue, didn't you?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "I think you found two."

"Must be my lucky day," Lavi growled. His eye was darting from side to side frantically, looking for a way to escape. He swallowed again – and Tyki understood the feeling. His own mouth had gone dry as well, only for a different reason. "What are you _doing _here?"

"Doing here?" The older man's lips curved into a frightening smile. He was still fast-approaching, and the redhead was pressing himself against the wall as though willing he would melt into it. Finally, there wasn't anywhere else to move to. Tyki was standing in front of the younger man with a grim smile. "What are _you _doing here?" he asked rhetorically, leaning in close.

Lavi's expression was fierce – fierce and adorable. "I'm trying to find my friend, you asshole!" he spat finally, and when the other's hand came up to brush his face, he gave such a startled expression that it was almost comical. The taller man couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "What the fuck – shit – what do you _want_?"

The other turned his head desperately, and Tyki smiled. "I don't want anything, Lavi. I just thought I'd stop by and tell you _face to face_," he enunciated, pressing his forehead to the smaller man's own. "I thought you might _appreciate _it." He leaned back, giving the redhead room to breathe.

His breathing was slightly ragged, and Tyki couldn't help but still – still smile, as widely and as harrowingly as he was. "Do I make you nervous?" he asked lowly, voice just above a purr. It was so easy to make that kind of sound with his fake voice.

"Where's Kanda?" the redhead demanded, moving too quickly for him to follow. His hand shot out, clipped him around the collar, and latched onto his too-large shirt. It gave him more bulk than he had. "Tell me where he is, you bastard!"

Tyki's heartbeat was pounding a staccato in his ears. He smiled at the feeling, and the crazy look must have shown in his eyes, because the redhead flinched as though he had been slapped. The editor recoiled as well. Two conflicting desires – his white side, to see Lavi with that much passion _under _him, and his black side's desire to see the redhead chopped up into little pieces and then scattered into a river were making his head hammer. In one fluid motion, he had grasped both of the other's wrists with his own hands, preventing his movement.

"I don't think you would know even if I told you," the older man smiled hollowly. "You would just be wasting your time."

Lavi's voice rose in a scream of frustration. He kicked out, and the brunette released him. He fell with a thump to the floor, staying there for a minute, maybe longer. His green eye was downcast, and he looked slightly defeated. Kanda didn't look like that yet, Tyki mused. He was still such a fighter.

"Your friend is very strong," he leaned down, whispering into the other's ear. "He's such a fighter. I wonder – you think that will last?"

"Of course it will!" Lavi's head shot up with a glare settling in his green eye. He had never seen such an expression directed at himself, and his black side was roaring. No one was allowed to look at him like that and live.

"Fuck!" Tyki ducked out of the way as the detective – shit, he realized, that was still police; he should have thought of that – whipped out a small handgun and aimed a shot at him. He had good aim; it clipped him in the arm. "Lavi –" he said in warning.

"Tell me where he is," the redhead spoke with conviction even though his hands were shaking. "Tell me where he is or I'll fucking shoot you!"

In a desperate bid for the gun, Tyki tackled his would-be lover to the ground, and the gun skittered on the floor. Out of reach. Good. Lavi howled, aiming another solid punch. "I'll tell _Yuu-chan_ that you said hello," he said quietly, and for that instant, his real voice was slightly more prevalent. The redhead didn't seem to take any notice, but he was slipping. That wasn't a good sign. He needed to get the fuck out of there.

He wrapped gloved fingers around the detective's neck and smiled again, one last harrowing smile, before picking him up slightly. Lavi's hands scrabbled at his own, trying to fight the pressure, his eye wide. No. He wouldn't kill the redhead. He was too precious. Instead, he flipped their positions, pressing the other face-first into the ground and delivering a solid, harsh chop to the back of his neck. Out cold in two seconds flat.

He passed by the scattered remains of Daisya on his way out and tipped his hat to them again. Tyki looked over his shoulder one last time before disappearing back into the woods that surrounded Kanda's house. There wasn't any noise, so he assumed Lavi hadn't woken up yet.

"Tchau, Lavi. And in case you're wondering, I _don't _love you too much."

* * *

REVIEW.


	7. Undisclosed Desires

**Lee Isidor: **Boo! I bet ya'll thought I died, huh? :3

**7. **Yeah. This took a while. I'm.. working on things. I don't know. I'm having trouble with everything DGM-related because there's just not a lot of good inspiration going up in this fandom right now. Want me to write more? Write me something fun. :3

**8. **I'm working quite a bit this month and now I know cool people with connections, so.. hm. We'll see.

**9. **Um.. I know the ending, but I'm not sure how to get there. So.. so yeah. :D

**10. **Last note, come find LeeIsidor on Gaia. I re-joined after a long.. absence. So, if you want to find me other places.. There's a good start. P:

**Review**** Response**

**marufu-chan: **Aw, no worries. I love.. love. Or something. xDD Anyway! Tyki and Lavi's relationship takes a big jump this chapter, but we'll have to see how Lavi reacts next chapter to what happens at the end.. I completely hadn't planned on it, but honestly, these characters have minds of their own. And Kanda's hair can't be too short. I would cry. I'm so glad you think my chapters are worth the wait, though! I felt kind of bad about waiting so long to finish this one, but it's longer than usual.. so there. P: Hope you like it! Thanks for your awesome review!

**chocomintkt: **Your pen name reminds me that there is currently mint chocolate ice cream taking up space in my freezer. Oh. Oh, how I want ice cream. Mango sorbet is the best thing in the world that's actually vaguely healthy and still _delicious_. Oh, how I love mango sorbet. xDD Mochi! We have mochi at the cafe where I work... but I can never eat more than one at a time. Because they're so sweet! I take like, three bites, and I'm done. :3 Your point about the stilts makes a case for something _I _didn't even think about - the physical disadvantage.. Hum. I need to cover my bases better! xDD Anyway, you'll find out about Lavi living with him this chapter. I hope you like it! Thanks for your awesome review! :)

**NekoIllustrations: **Well, if there's any story I want to work on more than any other, it's this one too. I know the ending! I know where I want to go! It's just.. there's this gap between now and the ending, and I need to figure out how to fill that if I'm going to do a good job of tying everything together. I'll have you know that I have a sequel planned too. Look forward to that. Ohohoho. And if you didn't love this story too much, I wouldn't be doing my job right, now would I? ;D Hope you like the chapter! Thanks for your awesome review!

**AnimeFreak4261: **I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but the numbers in your name remind me of the lunch code I had in elementary school. Hm. Anyway! Yeah, if Lavi recognized him, there goes my lack-of-a-plan to turn the plot into something manageable. The plot is escaping me. I need to figure out how to make it do what I want it to! xDD And about Daisya.. honestly, I don't even remember what purpose he served other than a gruesome death. And a past. I remember the past-scene-things in the anime... xDD Huh. As for Tyki's wig color... I want to go with like, dirty blonde. Because I agree with you about the Tamaki thing. The day Tamaki murders someone, I will cry. Hysterically. And then wonder what the world has come to. So thanks for your awesome review, and I hope you like the chapter! :)

**Irrelevancy: **I write for your happiness. xDD I guess you'll be very happy today! I promise not to quit, but you might have to put up with these awful, long pauses between chapters. I'm sorry.. I'm useless! -wails like Miranda- Kanda's in this chapter, though, so I hope that makes it better. He's here for about half of it, but next chapter is going to focus a lot more on him. I think. I hope. If things go the way I want them to. xDD His hair! I know! D: I couldn't bring myself to cut it too much. That would be awful. Anyway! I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for your amazing review! :3

**Far My Fair Ladylove: **Oh, I'm not sure how long this dangerous game is going to be played, but don't worry. When this one ends, I have a whole sequel planned... and it'll be delicious and other adjectives that require actual thought, so I'll just stick with delicious. A-hah. I'm tired. xDD And don't you worry - Lavi will realize _things _before long. I pinky promise. Thanks for your awesome review! Hope you like the chapter! :D

**TheSeventhLie: **Oh, don't you worry. I haven't died yet. :3 Oh, Miranda. Her character both irks and amuses me. That's why I like to play around with her so much. In a completely non-sexual way, that is. A-hah-hah... Your streamers comment reminded me of my fourth birthday party. I had Pocahontas streamers. It was great. I think there's something wrong with me if body parts remind me of cheesy Disney characters. Hm. There's not much Lavi-angst in this chapter, but there is some coming up. I promise. Please get me that pony right away so I can raise it and make it all nice and docile-like so I can ride it. Western style, because English is just ick. To me. I'm sorry this response is lame; I'm really, _really _tired. xDD Thanks for your awesome review! Hope you like the chapter! :)

**MYSTERIOUS ANONYMOUS REVIEWER: **WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU REVIEWING MY STORIES? XDD WILL YOU VISIT ME AT WORK ON FRIDAY? KTHX. THAT'S ALL.

**S. Flook: **Well, I feel like kicking myself now, 'cause I think this story has been in progress for a full year. And this is all I have? What? What's wrong with me? xDD I'm glad you think so highly of my story! I really appreciate it when people tell me what they actually like, and your review really does drive home a few points that I haven't made it around to writing out yet - like Tyki's other victims, and Kanda's seeming 'non-reaction' to being raped. I think Kanda will be touched on in the next chapter, and I don't mean that in a sexual way, and Tyki's victims.. well, it just depends on when my writing veers towards his killing someone else. Which should be soon. xDD I hope you like this chapter, and thanks so much for your awesome review! :D

**SunaKetsuma: **Oh my goodness, I really hope your dreams aren't messed up because of my writing! xDD Or maybe.. maybe I _should _hope they're messed up, 'cause that would mean I did a good job writing that chapter. Yeah. :3 And Kanda _will _be a badass to the end, I think. I hope. I don't want him to change. I don't want to spoil it for you, but one of your choices is correct.. and there's a twist. I think you'll like it, though. xDD Jus' sayin'. Anyway, thanks for your awesome review and I hope you like the chapter! :3

**hollyivy7: **Pretty much. :3 Thanks for your awesome review!

**Sockhunter: **I hope you'll still like it after this chapter! :3 Thanks for your awesome review, and your pen name describes my mornings perfectly. Love it. xDD

**Li Hua: **Hehe, I'm glad you like my story so much! No worries about the favorite; I really only look at reviews. I only look at my statistics and stuff when I want an ego-boost, but since I don't get actual feedback from an alert, it doesn't matter much to me. But as for the story line, I'd go with Tyki being a devil. I'm not sure if he ever did have a good side, and the plot is only going to thicken before the end. :3 Thank you very much for making me imaginary-rich. xDD Now I have an imaginary pony and a quadrillion dollars? Or something? Anyway. I definitely understand what you mean by teh still, action, and speech, even though it does ring more to film to me than it does writing, but I'm not sure if I can even see straight because I need to sleep. Mm. I really need to sleep. xDD Anyway! I really appreciate your review, since you actually described things like - wow! - sentence and paragraph structure. :3 Thanks so much for your review, and I hope you like the chapter!

**Pureevilbreed: **You are my one-freaking-hundredth reviewer. On this story. I feel like I should do something for you, but the last time I did that, my reviewer requested Yullen. And I wrote it. And now, when I look back on it, I gag. And then I die a little on the inside. I'm sorry; I'll stick to your review now. My eyes are stinging and I'm so freakin' tired, I'm sorry that this isn't making a lot of sense! Hehe. I'm usually much more chipper than this. Tyki's insanity is only going to increase - as in this chapter - and Lavi will remain clueless.. for a while. Hehe. I'm so excited about this now. I know it's not very soon, but here's a chapter. Hope you like it! :) Thanks for your awesome review!

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own DGM. There is sex in this chapter. It is Lucky. I'm too tired to own anything, but reviews would be lovely.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Undisclosed Desires, Muse**

_LOCATION: ?  
TIME: 816 AM, 7 OCTOBER 2009_

"_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart… I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask…"_

Kanda growled to himself beneath the covers. It was cold, so he had pulled them over his head. It really didn't help that his temples were pounding with the steady bass beat of the music. He wanted to stuff his fingers in his ears and go back to sleep, but that one song, that _one _song, had been on loop for almost an hour. He wasn't just slowly going crazy – he was already fucking _nuts_, all right.

"I want to exercise the demons from your past…" Tyki's voice tickled the shell of his ear, hot breath touching him through the blankets. The long-haired man was startled enough to bolt upright, and he was mildly disappointed that he hadn't slammed his head against his captor's. He probably could have taken the chance to escape or something if he had knocked Tyki out. The possibility of a concussion, though, that was a risk he didn't really want to take yet. Who _knew _what could happen to him if he was that out of it?

"The hell are you doing?" he growled, pushing the older man away with all his strength. Tyki didn't move very far, but he did retreat. For some reason, it didn't feel like that had been the right choice of action.

Tyki rocked forward on his feet with a smile. "What, don't I get a 'good morning?' No hugs or anything?"

Kanda raised his eyebrows, incredulity showing on his face. "_What_?"

The older man laughed. He spun on his feet, peering down into the open trapdoor. "I brought you breakfast, darling," he said, still examining the door. "So whenever you feel like eating, feel free."

There was the underlying fact that if he felt like starving himself, Tyki wouldn't stop him. He didn't bother to clarify it. The long-haired man yawned, stretching his feet out of the edge of the bed. "What do you want?" he asked curtly.

"What, I can't visit my favorite novelist?" Tyki smiled with too much teeth. "I saw that you used the laptop a little bit. Did you like the pictures of Vivian?"

"You're _sick_," Kanda spat, retreating on the bed. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, he realized a second later, but it made him feel a little safer with his back to a wall. "Why would you even _put _those on that stupid laptop?"

Tyki sighed heavily, looking a little regretful. He sat down on the edge of the bed, offering large, golden eyes in an expression worthy of the name 'puppy dog.' Except Kanda was more likely to kick him than to coddle him. "I'm sorry, darling," he apologized, and there was real conviction in his voice. "I had actually completely forgotten they were still there."

When Kanda offered him the coldest glare he could muster, the older man shook his head. "Honestly, darling. I didn't want to scare you."

The novelist made a clicking noise with his tongue and turned away. He grabbed one of the thick coverlets and scooted further away. It wasn't quite as cold as it had been the other mornings he had gotten up, and maybe that had something to do with the fact that he had been relatively good ever since Tyki had fucked up his ankle. It still hurt a little, and he wanted to make sure he was in prime condition before he attempted anything remotely resembling an escape.

"Lavi was on the news this morning," the brunette said conversationally. "Press conference, I think. He didn't say very much 'cause mostly it was just Tiedoll doing a lot of blubbering. You know how the old man is better than any of us, I guess."

"Yeah," Kanda grunted. "He overreacts to everything."

Of course, since he _was _kidnapped and being held hostage somewhere that he wasn't exactly privy to, the old man did have, at the very least, a valid reason to blubber. The long-haired man's eyes slid sideways. He watched his captor carefully, waiting for a sudden movement or some sort of action, but it never came. Tyki merely sat back, running his fingers through his unkempt hair. It looked like he had stayed up all night, but whatever he had been doing was not something the captive man wanted to think about. He had seen the dried blood under the other's fingernails – true to his craft, he was observant enough – and he definitely didn't want to question anything. At least not until it go to a point where he was going to attempt a real escape, not the sort of fake plans he had been toying with for a while. It was ridiculous. He was making progress, though, slowly but surely.

"Darling, are you going to have any writing finished for me soon?" the editor asked after a long pause. "I would really enjoy having something new to read. I finished all the other things you gave me, and now…"

"Tch, you think you got my style after just _that_?" Kanda asked tartly. "Whatever. I'll work on something, I guess."

Tyki smiled secretively. "Good. Do you think you could have a chapter done by the end of the day? I'd even let you come downstairs for a while with me if you did. Remember, I just want you to be comfortable."

The only thought that occurred to him was that the older man was trying to win him over. How he thought he was going to do that after they had – ugh – done _that _and the fact that he was also manipulating his best friend was beyond the novelist. Stockholm's Syndrome – yeah right. Like he would ever fall that low.

"I'm sure you do," the Japanese man said as lightly as he could manage. "I'll work on something."

The brunette's smile, as secretive, sly, and treacherous as it was, gave him a certain amount of comfort. "Good," he said simply. "I have some work to do today, so I probably won't be able to see you until later. Will you be okay without lunch?"

There was a perplexing amount of concern in the older man's eyes, and it was simultaneously confusing and relaxing him. "I'll be fine. Leave."

Tyki put a finger to his chin and offered the most puzzling expression he had seen the editor make. "Okay. I'm sorry, okay? About Vivian." He paused again, and his eyes were so difficult to read. Too difficult to read, really. He was either too good at acting or he honestly felt bad. "I'll see you later."

It was only after the other's footsteps had faded that he allowed himself to bury his head in his hands and think – just _think_ – about what the hell he was going to do.

In the downstairs room he was 'allowed' to peek into, a TV set had been placed in the corner. When he climbed down the ladder, the first thing he did was check the door. It was locked, unfortunately, and he scowled at it. Then he stood on tiptoe to check the doorframe. He had read somewhere that some people kept the keys on the top of their doorframes so they didn't lose them. No key. Giving up – for the moment – he marched over to the television and glared at it.

A yellow sticky note marred his reflection in the dark monitor. Kanda leaned forward to read it. It was in Tyki's handwriting – or what he assumed to be the editor's handwriting – and it read, 'News is on channel six. Basic cable. Lavi's press conference might be on,' in a hasty scrawl. The long-haired man glanced between the laptop and the TV. Neither was very appealing, but at least he wouldn't have to think to work the television.

He pulled the computer chair away from the makeshift desk and sat down. With the TV on, the room was thrown into flickering light and shadows jumped out from the corners. Kanda watched with a blank expression as the news paraded past. The weather was typical; getting colder, occasional rain, tourist season was winding down. The reporters went over the usual, mundane articles.

Finally, as Tyki had expected, they started to talk about his 'mysterious' disappearance.

Lavi on the television screen stood at a podium, looking frazzled and worried beyond belief. "…and if anyone has any information concerning his case, we would very much appreciate if you stepped forward. And now, I'm going to hand this over to General Tiedoll. Sir, if you would…" His friend's expression became harried and tight-lipped as he stepped down to Kanda's 'father.'

The old man looked out over what he assumed was a crowd before wiping a tear from his eye. It wasn't faked; Kanda knew better than anyone that the old man cried too easily. "Good morning," he said thickly. "As you may be aware, there was another murder this morning." The novelist sat up a little straighter in his chair. So _that _was what Tyki had meant by the old man blubbering. His fingers clenched on the edges of the seat and he narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"As we have recently discovered, my second son, Daisya Berry, was found dead in the early hours of this morning," Tiedoll said, and his voice wavered. "As Detective Lavi has stated, please. Any information about this murderer would be greatly appreciated."

After that, the old man began to sob again, covering his face with his hands, and Kanda couldn't watch any longer.

* * *

_LOCATION: POLICE DEPARTMEN; BUDAPEST, HUNGARY  
TIME: 1246 PM, 7 OCTOBER 2009_

Frazzled.

That was probably the best word for his state of mind. Frazzled and dazzled beyond belief, all right. Frazzled because, from the second he had been found at Kanda's house, unconscious and reeking of rotting flesh, he had been interrogated incessantly. They had asked every question they could think of – what he had been doing at Kanda's house in the first place, who the man had been, had he known Daisya. He had answered every question, an anxious pit in his stomach. There was no way they could suspect _him_ – he had just been following a clue, the trail, trying to find his best friend. And then he had been dazzled by the bright lights and interrogation techniques themselves. It was so strange to be on the receiving end of threats and angry questions.

He slunk into a desk next to Miranda. The woman was filing papers, a perturbed look on her face. "How did it go?" she asked tonelessly.

"It… It went," Lavi said finally.

The woman hissed as a paper slid too hard against the soft pads of her fingers. "Shit… Paper cut. I can't do anything right today," she lamented, sticking the finger in her mouth. She shook her head, sighing loudly. "So what now?"

The redhead closed his eye, recalling every instant of the scene that had occurred in his friend's house. It had been strange, to say the least. He hadn't recognized anything about the strange man who had claimed to be the kidnapper. That was odd. He couldn't remember if their public statement had included Kanda being kidnapped or not. If it wasn't out there for the public to know, then it _had _to be that man. Besides, who would pretend to kidnap someone? They would have to be brainwashed, he decided. Brainwashed and seriously fucked up.

"_Lavi_," Miranda said loudly, tapping him on the nose with her stack of papers. He winced, opening his good eye. "I asked you what you're doing for lunch."

He pulled out his cell phone and glanced at it. There was a flood of missed calls, from Lenalee, from Tyki, from his friends who probably hadn't seen him come home for almost two days. There was a convenient message from Tyki that read, in all capital letters, "YOU ARE HAVING LUNCH WITH ME. WHERE ARE YOU?"

Lavi showed the screen to his friend. "I guess I'm supposed to have lunch with Tyki," he said sheepishly. "I dunno what we'll be eating, though." He glanced at his stomach, patting it with his left hand. "I'm not really hungry."

Miranda narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I don't think I've seen you really eat since this whole case started. You are _not _allowed to come back to work until you have eaten and maybe showered or something."

"Hey!" Lavi protested. "I shower! I'm just not hungry. Why would you even lump my appetite in with my personal hygiene?"

The woman shook her head, hiding a smile behind her pile of papers. "No reason," she said innocently.

The redhead spared her a suspicious glance before looking down at the t-shirt he had been wearing for probably more than two days or something. He honestly couldn't remember. "Okay, okay, I get it," he said finally. "I'll go take a shower and change and eat or something."

"You might as well take a nap too," Miranda suggested with a sly smile. "You need to rest. You've been up for_ever_."

He shook his head in negative, fingers pressing at the keys of his phone. "Yeah, right. Forever. But we haven't made much progress, so why should I take a break?" he countered. "I'll eat and stuff, but I'll be back here as soon as I'm done."

The answer to his text was almost immediate, so he slung his bag over his shoulder and made for the door. "I'll see you later, Miranda. Do you want me to bring you anything to eat?" he asked, hovering in the doorway.

The brunette waved a hand. "Don't worry about me," she said stiffly. "Just go get some rest. I'll be here for a while."

Lavi waved to his partner and ran out the doors of the station. Tyki's car was waiting; it was the only one in the parking lot that had left since the whole 'ordeal' had started. The older man opened the door when he saw the detective coming and ran to meet him. He didn't do anything cheesy or romantic, but the simple hand on his shoulder was enough to make him relax. Then the editor pulled him into a tight hug, and he inhaled deeply. They stood there in the parking lot for a long minute, just locked in a warm embrace that probably looked strange to anyone observing. At least, anyone who wasn't aware that he was dating a man because being bisexual meant you could play both sides.

"I've missed you," Tyki said thickly, holding him at an arm's length. "You look tired."

Lavi nodded, smiling idly. "Yeah. I'm tired."

The older man put an arm around his shoulders and started to direct him towards the car. That got on Lavi's nerves a little – what, did he think the redhead was too out of it to find his way all by himself? The irritation melted away when Tyki smiled, his lips curving up at the corners and the skin around his eyes wrinkling into the beginnings of crow's feet. There were dark circles under the other's eyes too. Obviously none of them were getting enough sleep and it was taking its toll. Tyki opened the door to the passenger side and offered it silently.

Lavi slid into the seat, inhaling a musky scent of cigarette smoke and cologne. A pack of cigarettes was placed precariously on the dashboard, and it looked as though the older man had been passing the time with his smokes.

"That's a bad habit to pick back up," the redhead said, motioning with his chin to the cigarettes. "I thought you had quit."

Tyki smiled sheepishly, taking the carton from the dashboard and tucking it away somewhere. "Don't worry about it," he said casually. "I'll quit as soon as this is over… But for right now, it's just… The stress, you know?" He shrugged, looking at a loss for words. Lavi knew the expression too well.

They sat in silence for a long while; Lavi stared out the window at the passing city. He had lived in Budapest for what felt like forever, but so much was happening. He didn't know what to make of it. No matter how he tried to distract himself, his thoughts turned inexorably back to Kanda and what might have been happening to him. Was he being tortured? Why had he been kidnapped in the first place? The redhead sighed, feeling like the air was pulled from his soul, and slumped back in his seat. He could see Tyki observing him out of the rearview mirror.

"What's the plan?" the detective asked finally. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring straight ahead. It was warm and comfortable in the front seat, and he could finally feel his good eye stinging tiredly. A yawn wormed its way past his lips. "Damn."

Tyki's voice was warm and buttery, the kind he wanted to hear sing him a lullaby while he curled under the covers and took a long, peaceful nap. "Are you tired, darling?" he asked, concern in his tone. "You can sleep at my house for a bit."

That reminded him – he had no place to stay. Lavi sat up a little straighter, trying to piece together the words in his mind. "Hey," he started slowly, "I have a question for you."

The older man didn't take his eyes off the road, but he inclined his head to show that he was listening. "Fire away, Lavi."

Lavi's lips quirked into a halfhearted smile. "Well, I dunno if I told you, but.. the kidnapper sent a package to my house. So he knows where I live." He paused, trying not to think about the lock of Kanda's long, black hair. How short was it now? Not too short, he hoped. The redhead swallowed thickly, plowing on. "Anyway, I don't have a place to stay since my house's been compromised, so…"

"You're staying with me," Tyki said with a note of finality. "My house is safe, I think."

The detective tried to smile again. "Okay," he relented easily. "Your house."

The rest of the short drive was in silence. When they reached the house, Tyki unlocked the door with a concentrated expression and ushered the younger man inside. Lavi glanced around. Nothing looked different from the first time he had been there, but something felt a little off. He didn't want to say anything in case the other changed his mind about letting him stay, but there was just something – something in the air that set his teeth a little on edge. He slipped his shoes off and padded softly into the living room, and Tyki slipped back into the adjoining kitchen.

"Are you hungry, darling?" the brunette asked, and he could hear the clatter of dishes from the other room. Tyki rifled through the refrigerator noisily. "I could heat something up for you if you want."

Lavi curled up at the head of the couch, staring blankly at the television screen. He didn't want to turn it on because Kanda's disappearance was all over the news. Usually he watched the news religiously – he liked to stay updated – but it was too hard to be reminded at every turn that his best friend was missing, missing, _missing_, and the clock was ticking, and they were probably running out of time to rescue him. By the time they found him, he would probably be half dead or scarred for life or something equally unappealing.

"Babe?" Tyki's voice cut into his morbid thoughts. "Babe, are you hungry?"

The redhead shook his head, then spoke, "No, I'm just fuckin' exhausted…"

"You can take a nap if you want," the other suggested. "I have some work to get done, so I won't bother you. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah," Lavi nodded, laying his head against the soft pillows that adorned the couch. "I'll be fine."

He only hoped his dreams wouldn't be as plagued as his thoughts.

* * *

_LOCATION: TYKI'S HOUSE; BUDA, HUNGARY  
TIME: 714 PM, 7 OCTOBER 2009_

When he opened his eyes, he felt more refreshed than he had in a long time.

Lavi yawned, stretching his arms above his head. There wasn't a single clock in the living room – not on a table, not on the wall, not even on the box for the digital cable – so he padded into the kitchen to find the time. The stove told him he had slept much, much longer than he had meant to. When he dug through his coat pocket to find his cell phone, Miranda's number had texted him in bold letters, "_Don't come back until tomorrow. Night off. xoxoM."_

He smiled, putting the cell back in his pocket and deciding to explore the house. He had never seen more than just the kitchen and living room of Tyki's house, and the older man had to have an office somewhere that he was working from. It wasn't downstairs. He found a room that was sparsely decorated and all color-coordinated that he pegged as a guest room and a connected bathroom. He found the dining room and a sun room. He also found a staircase, so Lavi decided his best bet was that the office was upstairs.

The higher he climbed on the stairs, the louder the sound of fingers clacking away at a keyboard became. Aside from the noise of typing, the entire second floor was silent. There was a hallway with three doors, and two were open. Lavi tiptoed to the first one and peered inside. It was a large room with an equally large, unmade bed. That was the master bedroom, so the next door had to be the office, he mused. When he got closer, the typing stopped, and the entire house felt like it was full to burst with nothing but silence.

Lavi knocked timidly on the doorframe and peered inside. Tyki was sitting with his back to the door in front of a desk. There was a laptop on top of the desk and a monitor perched on a crevice behind it. A boxy, black computer sat on the floor next to the desk. There was a map of the world on the wall behind the desk, and a series of red pins were placed at seemingly random intervals. The editor turned around on a wheeled chair and offered a kind albeit tired smile.

"You finally woke up," Tyki smiled. "You were sleeping so hard I didn't want to wake you up when your friend called."

"She called and I didn't even hear it?" the redhead marveled, stepping further into the room. It wasn't messy, but it certainly wasn't neat either. The computer's monitor was off, but the laptop's screen was glowing brightly in the dim light of the room.

"I told her you'd be spending the night at my house and she calmed down," Tyki assured him. "Are you hungry yet? You never did eat anything."

The redhead scowled as his stomach made a strange noise. "I guess so." The older man led the way back down the stairs, and he traipsed slowly after. The stairs were carpeted in something that felt soft beneath his bare feet, and he took his time, admiring the pictures on the wall. There were several of them; one of the whole family, one of Tyki and his niece – the girl's name was Rhode, if his memory served him correctly – and a picture of a couple who he assumed were the older man's parents. At the bottom of the stairs, Tyki cleared his throat.

"Done looking?" he asked, a hint of something that Lavi couldn't place in his voice. It wasn't anger or annoyance, but there was a certain thickness in his voice that he just didn't know how to describe. "Have you thought about what you want to eat?"

The redhead shrugged. "Not really. Anything's good, I guess."

He watched Tyki bustle around in the kitchen before he placed a steaming bowl of something in front of the younger man. The detective groped for his silverware blindly and shoveled the food into his mouth without really tasting it. The other was watching him expectantly, so he offered a customary smile and thumbs-up before finishing off the food. He did feel better now that he had slept and eaten something aside from stale coffee and a piece of toast. Lavi polished off the dish of whatever it was all without looking at it, and he smiled back at the other man.

"'Kay, I'm done," he said cheerfully. Tyki took the bowl and placed it in the sink, all without taking his golden eyes off of the younger man. It was a slightly unnerving stare.

"There's something on your face, darling," the older man murmured, leaning forward and planting a pleasant kiss just – almost – on his mouth. Lavi found himself leaning into the touch, and he couldn't stop the disappointed sound that escaped him as Tyki leaned away. The editor raised his eyebrows, but the redhead caught a glimpse of something smug in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Lavi muttered. "Nothing."

Tyki offered his hand and pulled the younger man to his feet. In one fluid motion, he swept the redhead into a crushing embrace and pressed their lips together. It felt so good to be held by someone that was warm, fucking _living_, and he couldn't stop from melting into the hold. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and pulled him closer.

Between heated kisses, he managed out a few words. "Nobody… 'cept Miranda called… right?" he said haltingly and then smiling as the other nodded. "'Kay. Can we…? You… planned this, din'cha?"

The older man's laugh echoed in his ears at their close proximity. "No way," Tyki teased, pressing him against the counter next to the refrigerator. "You wanna go somewhere else?"

Lavi's eyes swept the room. The most comfortable thing in the kitchen was obviously the table, and if they were actually going to take things further, he had to be on something more comfortable, dammit. Before he could respond, Tyki was pulling him up the stairs and they were both sort of laughing a little hysterically. It probably had to do with the unrealistic feel of the situation. They stumbled into the master bedroom, and Lavi found himself short of breath.

"Are you okay with this?" Tyki murmured as he yanked the younger man's shirt over his shoulders and tossed it aside. "Because if you're uncomfortable, just say something, and I can –"

Lavi shut him up with a kiss, pulling him down and crushing their lips together. There was just so much warm skin and – even though it wasn't exactly anything more than sex, it felt like he was legitimately close to Tyki. They were dating, sure, but their relationship hadn't been much more than kisses and holding hands and secret, shy smiles. It was like high school or like they didn't exactly know how to deal with one another, and then the incident with Kanda. If he could just let out all of his frustration with the case then maybe he would be able to think clearer.

"Shut up," the redhead said lowly. "If I didn't want to, I wouldn't'a led you on."

They continued kissing, fumbling for clothes, and before he knew it, he was being pressed into a mattress and the older man's tan skin was all he could see. Tyki blinked owlishly at him from his position, a small smile toying with the corners of his lips.

"Can you stop looking and maybe touch me or something?" Lavi said impatiently, digging his fingers into the brunette's hair. The waves were nice and thick, and he yanked the other's head down to draw him into another kiss.

"You're so demanding," Tyki chuckled before running his hands over all the available skin. It felt so nice to have someone that close, and the redhead found it was easier to not think about Kanda when the older man was touching him in all the places that felt good.

A moan snaked past his lips as Tyki's mouth touched a sensitive spot, and the older man smirked against his skin. "You feelin' okay?" he teased, raking a hand between the redhead's legs and pressing their bodies together. Skin on skin was warm, too warm.

"Jus' a bit warm," he returned with a solid wink. Things moved quickly, and before he knew it, there were fingers in and around, and it was a strange sensation. Tyki was moving a little _too _quickly, and he expressed his distaste with a loud, "_Ow_."

"Did I hurt you?" Tyki was immediately all concern, and the redhead scowled.

"I wouldn't say 'ow' if it didn't fuckin' hurt," he hissed, shifting his hips. It only made the sensation worse, and he hissed louder.

Tyki pressed his forehead against the younger man's, slowing his movements to a crawl and taking extra care with the rest of his preparation. It didn't hurt as much, but it still felt strange until they were kissing again, and there were hands in his hair tilting his head back, teeth scoring his neck, fingers pressing against that spot that made his toes curl with the pressure in his gut.

"Are you ready?" the brunette asked, his golden eyes searching carefully for his answer.

The redhead nodded, trying to ignore the drop of sweat that was trailing down the back of his thigh. His legs were bent, pushed up towards his chest, and it was making heat gather at the crooks of his knees. "Yeah. Go for it."

The initial sensation was far from pleasant, but Tyki allowed him ample time to get accustomed to the feeling of being filled. Lavi wrinkled his nose and made a come-hither motion with his free hand. The older man ground their hips together, and their exchange of words narrowed to the occasional moan and the creaking of the bedsprings.

"Feels good?" Tyki panted, his arms shaking with effort. A bead of sweat was rolling down the side of his face, and there was something so human in his expression that the redhead was slightly taken aback. Not that he thought the other wasn't human, far from it, but it was just strange to be so close to someone and – so far at the same time. He wondered vaguely what Tyki was thinking.

"Shut up and move," he whispered hoarsely. His hands were tangled in the other's hair, and he could hear his own voice rising in moans as their pace increased. "Oh, _fuck_," he groaned, single eye falling shut as the array of sensation became overwhelming.

Tyki's weight was warm and pleasant, and the heat that had started to pool in his stomach was growing with every thrust of the other's hips. The older man's pants were in his ears as he leaned closer, close enough to brush their noses together. The old bed frame creaked in protest, and there was a thump as it slid, hitting against the wall. They looked at each other, small smiles framing both of their lips, and Tyki quickened his pace.

There was no need for words, and when he finally tumbled over the edge, the older man wasn't far behind. They waited for a few long moments before moving, and their combined breathing was enough to make him want to flip the pillow over – just to find the cool side.

When they were once again lying side by side, Lavi spoke. "I don't think I'll have any trouble sleeping now."

Tyki turned golden eyes on him and laughed, shaking his head. "We could always do it again."

The redhead made a face. "No, I have to walk tomorrow."

"True. Sleep tight, darling."

_

* * *

LOCATION: ?  
TIME: 213 AM; 8 OCTOBER 2009_

Bad behavior. What, exactly, constituted bad behavior?

The question had been plaguing his mind all afternoon. It had even occurred to him while he had been in bed with Lavi; of course, he had snuck out of the house without him noticing. He was expecting something from Kanda, and something soon – the kid was going to try an escape plan, he was going to try to kill himself, he was going to fucking try _something_. His surprise knew no bounds when he arrived back at the secret spot that morning to find the novelist sitting in front of the laptop he had provided, notes spread out across the desk, and working dutifully on the task he had been assigned.

"Good morning, Kanda," he greeted, tipping his hat. He had chosen the black top hat as an accessory, because what looked classier at night than a hat that tall? Nothing, that was for sure. "I see you're working hard."

Kanda didn't turn away from the screen, merely typed a few more words. When he did turn to face the older man, the glow from the monitor bathed his face in a light that made his cheeks look gaunt and hollow and his eyes look tired and sunken. He opened his mouth, as though the words were on the tip of his tongue, but then just as quickly closed it and turned back to the computer.

It made him curious. "What are you working on?" Tyki asked, peering curiously over the other's shoulder. The words were either too small for him to read or the Word document was zoomed out too far, and he could only make out vague impressions of black text.

"Something," the long-haired man said evasively. "I'm working. What the fuck more do you want?"

There was something about the other's tone that made him feel like something was wrong – not just in the normal, captive kind of way. Either something was bothering him emotionally, or the characters were being particularly bothersome. Tyki didn't want to bet on the former or latter – neither seemed like likely choices. There had to be something else he couldn't put his finger on. The question bugged him again – bad behavior? What did that mean? Was this bad behavior?

"Is something the matter?" he asked, putting the appropriate amount of concern into his voice. Human emotions were so easy to manipulate – and to fake. He had been at it for years, and no one seemed to be able to see through his mask yet.

Yet. "Stop fuckin' pretending," Kanda's stinging growl cut through his thoughts like a hot knife through butter. He paused in his tracks. "What do you want from me?" he asked finally, turning around in his chair to give the older man a pointed look. A look that demanded an answer.

"What, exactly, _do _I want from you, darling?" Tyki mused, taking a quiet stroll around the perimeter of the room. "Who says it's _you _that I want something from?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes into a fierce glare and the older man deflected it with a nonchalant wave as though he were merely dispelling smoke. "Fuck you." He turned back to the computer and resumed typing loudly.

"No, listen to me for a second," the editor said slowly. "Maybe there's no connection to you at all? Maybe it's just _Lavi _that I want, and you're just an added bonus. Did you ever consider that?"

"_Fuck you_," Kanda repeated loudly. His fingers pressed more insistently against the keys. Tyki had a feeling he was going to lose either his temper or his control if the younger man kept acting the way he was. "Shut your goddamn mouth."

"He slept with me last night," he continued, acting oblivious to the Japanese man's discomfort. "I hadn't really planned on it, but we ended up fucking. So now I've fucked you both, and I have to decide who I liked better…" Tyki sighed, faking melodrama. "What do you think? Have you slept with Lavi before?"

Kanda's knuckles were steadily turning white as he curled his fingers into fists. He had stopped typing, but he wouldn't look back at the other man. Instead, he was staring at the computer screen's dark background as though it would give him all the answers. He didn't answer; his lips were pressed into a tight, thin line, and his eyebrows were furrowed over his aimless glare. He really did look angry, and Tyki wasn't sure he wanted to goad him any longer. Bad behavior? Would that instigate something that was 'bad behavior?'

"I guess not," the older man lamented. "You'd keep those desires bottled up even if you had them, wouldn't you?" He turned, not expecting an answer, and changed the subject. "Are you hungry?"

"I'd rather starve," the novelist replied hollowly. He still wouldn't turn around, and Tyki wasn't sure whether that was a good sign or a bad one. "I would rather _starve _than eat something that you touched."

A retort was on the tip of his tongue, but his cell phone immediately started to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out just far enough to glance at the name and muttered a few choice curses. Lavi, that idiot, had probably woken up and wondered where he had gone. What kind of shit excuse was he going to come up with?

He pressed a button to mute the volume and ignored the call. There were definitely going to be repercussions, and he had to think of an excuse and fast. Kanda had turned around, but his eyes were blank. He was staring directly at his captor, but his brown eyes were dull; the long-haired man didn't see him, he thought, more that he was looking through him. Bad behavior. Was that bad behavior? His Black side was itching for something more rebellious, harder than the 'love' that had gone on earlier. Someone. Someone was going to die soon; he could feel it in his bones.

"See you later, Kanda," Tyki spoke, and the words were hard to form. The younger man didn't bother to reply. He wandered out the door, making sure all the locks were in place, and finally slid behind the wheel of his car.

It was quiet, and he could feel the thrumming of his heart in his chest. Tyki pulled his hat low over his eyes, still ignoring the heady beat of his cell phone. "I need to take care of my own _undisclosed desires_."

* * *

YOU KNOW HOW I LOVE THOSE REVIEWS.


	8. Home

**LEE ISIDOR: **LISTEN UP. I HAVE SOME IMPORTANT INFORMATION HERE.

**222. **Yes, Sketchy Theater is down. No, I'm not sure if it's going back up. We'll have to see.

**223. **I hope ya'll are proud of this. Literally, I went to work and typed this for two hours. I got paid to write I Spy and errathing. ;)

**224. **Aside from that.. TyKan week, link is still in my profile. :)

**Review Response**

**Suna Kotaru: **Hehe, I know I pretty much already responded to your review in a PM, but thank you~ :) It makes me super happy to know that people like my writing! And just you wait, I definitely will turn this into my own work and publish it under a different name.. and then you'll have something oodles better to read. And there will be gay. Lots and lots of it. That makes everything better, right? xDD Thanks for your awesome reviews!

**TheSeventhLie: **Well, in that case... I might as well tell you that there's definitely more of that on the way. More Lucky secks and probably more TyKan too. All depends on how Tyki decides to act... He's such an unpredictable character! Sometimes I don't know what to do with him! :/ And you better gimme that pony. That's the only thing keeping me going right now. :P But I guess I'll have to wait a long time.. because even though this fic is wrapping up, there's a sequel I have planned. Like, legit, it's gonna be good. ;D But! I won't get ahead of myself yet. Thanks for your awesome review!

**Sockhunter: **Your penname makes me lol. xDD And I don't think your review is crap; it makes me feel fuzzy to know that you like the way I write characters~ Thanks for your awesome review! :)

**marufu-chan: **I always enjoy reviews, even if they're just one word - those make me lol. xDD But anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter too; thanks for your awesome review!

**Tricky: **Good! I love Budapest so much; it's my favorite city in eastern Europe right now.. Unless I travel more and find one I like better, it's hands down, my favorite. But I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your awesome review!

**Pure Evil Breed: **Ugh Yullen. I don't even remember what we were talking about. xDD Personally, I'm not a huge Lucky fan; I prefer TyKan over anything, but you definitely have more Lucky secks to look forward to before this fic is over. Hurhurhur. :) Thanks for your awesome review!

**Angel Fantasy: **Oh yes. Lavi!Frenzy is explored in this chapter, not quite in as much detail as I would've liked, but at least it's there. :) Thanks for your awesome review!

**RenjixKanda: **Hehe, I want it to be like a crime novel! Only DGM! :D That's my favorite genre, hands down, so it makes me really happy that you think it's like that! Yuuus mission accomplished. ;D Thanks for your awesome review!

**Chocomintkt: **Oh yes, not only will there be bounds more secks scenes and such, Lavi has plenty more opportunity to snoop through Tyki's house and find incriminating evidence! :D And just wait; the time of death isn't explored in this chapter, but it will in the next, I think.. I gotta remember that. Hurhur. ;D Sociopath!Tyki is so easy to write; I love it! But thanks for your awesome review, I hope you like this chapter~!

**xRiikox: **I love this storyline.. This is what happens when you read too much James Patterson.. Oh, but how I love his novels.. xDD Thanks for your awesome review!

**Hyphier: **Aww, thanks! I'm glad you like it so much; I hope this chapter gives you shivers too. ;D Thanks for your awesome review!

**Li hua: **Oh, you know it. I loooove foreshadowing. ;D And the headers, I guess you could call them that, they actually are kind of important. ;D Someone earlier in a review said that she didn't even notice until they were really close together - it's like when the crime could have been solved, or what's happening where and when... I dunno, I mostly use them to keep track of my timeline. Without that, I'd be totally lost, haha! :) And agreed, any parent forcing you to sleep is like cruel and unusual punishment. No matter how much we complain about being tired, it's better to be tired and satisfied than well-rested and.. bored. xDD Or something. But thanks for your awesome reviews! :)

**sakuraXdrops:**I'm glad you like it! :) And yes, I make it unpredictable on purpose - if you knew what was going to happen next, all my foreshadowing would be for nothing! And I'd have much less of a good time responding to reviews if everyone was like, 'LOL I KNEW IT.' Hurhur. xDD And agreed - I love working with Tyki _so much_, just because he's so interesting. There are way more possibilities with him than there are with any of the other characters; he has the potential to do so much, since he has a sort of 'good' side and a 'bad' side. I love it! :) But just as a side note, sorry about Daisya, but he isn't the only character I'm going to kill off. All of Team Tiedoll is going to suffer in one way or another, and not because I don't like them. But! More of Tyki's fucked up plans await, so I hope you like the chapter! :) Thanks for your awesome review!

**Neferiti: **I'm glad you like it! :) I hope you like this chapter too~ Thanks for your awesome review! :)

**myimm: **Thank you! I love Muse, and that song fit the chapter so well... Oh man, I'm excited for the next song now! Thanks for your awesome review! :)

**Irrelevancy: **Pff, I think I kind of like this _uninhibited _side of you. (/WINKY FACE pahaha~) Anyway! Thanks for your awesome review, haha! You made me smile. :)

**_Disclaimer: _Sorry, I don't own DGM or Egypt Central. Love both, though.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN GORE. THE STRONG LANGUAGE IS A GIVEN, BUT IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH, YOU MIGHT BE BETTER OFF NOT READING CERTAIN PARTS. CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED, AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Home**

_LOCATION: TYKI'S HOUSE; BUDA, HUNGARY  
TIME: 843 AM; 8 OCTOBER 2009_

"_Staring at an empty cup of understanding… Maybe you could fill it up and tell me why you left…_"

All morning, he had been frantically pressing buttons on his cell phone. All morning he had been panicking. All morning – all goddamn morning – he had been worried out of his fucking _mind _that Tyki had been taken away from him just like Kanda; that he was dead in a ditch on the side of the road; that he was being tortured or burnt alive or something terrible. When he had woken in the middle of the night, his lover had been _gone_, and it was only after copious button pressing and more times than he could count hearing the answering machine pick up, he had fallen back into a fitful sleep with his cell clutched in his free hand.

He had been hoping that the vibrate setting would wake him up if Tyki was alive and decided to return his frantic texts and calls and voicemail messages. There was only so much he could do if the older man was either kidnapped or something worse. All he had to do was wait.

His dreams had been plagued with horrific images; those from the crime scenes, those from his past cases, the nameless and faceless bodies that went along with unsolved and unopened murder cases. There were a lot of those. When Lavi jerked himself awake, he tried not to think about it too much. It would only serve to further his paranoia and then he would have _nothing _left to cling to. No hope that Tyki was alive, no hope that Kanda was alive, and most of all – no, that was too much to think about. There had to be something to do.

When Lavi finally rolled out of bed, the house was empty. There were pictures and the obligatory stacks of mail and bills and such, but it had an alien feel to it. The house didn't exactly feel lived in; the redhead wasn't sure what word he was looking for, but the house just didn't feel like a _home_. Home was where the heart was, so maybe Tyki's house lacked heart. But that wouldn't be right either, he thought, because how could your own house lack heart? Unless it wasn't his only house, and the other house he had was the one where his heart was, but that just sounded silly and Lavi considered the fact that since he was so paranoid, he was over-thinking the simplest of things.

"Good morning, empty house," Lavi grumbled, dragging himself down the stairs. There was nothing to do. Nothing to do to distract him from the imploding thoughts that Tyki was dead, Kanda was dead, his life was spiraling out of control and imploding with the redhead at its center.

The detective wandered towards the kitchen, dragging his feet. Everything in the downstairs area was spotless, and it only furthered his feeling that the house was – was empty, sort of. Wasn't lived-in. There wasn't anything that was out of place or messy downstairs. He wandered through the kitchen, opening the refrigerator.

Lavi cradled his cell between his ear and shoulder as he dug through the cabinets and then the frosty refrigerator. He had dialed Tyki's number for the umpteenth time, and he really wasn't expecting any answer.

"Hullo?" Tyki's voice was thick, tired, and appropriately worried. The redhead almost dropped the phone; he was so surprised to hear the other's voice on the other side. "Lavi? Are you there?"

"T-_Tyki_!" he said shrilly, pressing the cell as close to his ear as he could, just to hear that voice a little better. "Where the hell are you? I've been calling and calling since…"

"Shh, it's okay," the older man said soothingly, and the detective felt his shoulders relaxing just a little bit – now that he was sure Tyki was alive, that he was sure he would be okay, that he was sure nothing bad had happened to the other man. "I'm fine, baby. I'm fine."

He took a deep, shuddering breath; there was a single tear rolling down his cheek and he swiped at it angrily. He wasn't _that _worried – was he? "Where are you?" he asked, unable to keep the despairing note out of his voice. "When are you coming home?"

"Rhode and Cyril called," Tyki soothed. "They had some car trouble. I didn't want to wake you up, baby, so I left really quietly. I promise I'll be home soon."

There were voices in the background – but then, that was typical; if they were having car trouble, it would need to be fixed right away. What kind of car trouble? Had they been cruising down a highway when their car had just died, slipped back into neutral and coasted to a stop? Or had they gone careening off the side of the road, wheels spinning wildly before hitting a tree and forcing them to stumble back to the main road with bruises and perhaps broken bones? Were they really okay, or was Tyki just telling him the sugarcoated version to keep him from worrying too much? He was breathing hard – the older man had to hear it – with his thoughts, each one more gruesome than the last. He just wanted everyone to be okay – alive, safe, happy, well. It felt like the entire situation was crumbling around him, and there was nothing he could do but snatch at pieces of his life – the puzzle of his mind – as it fell, just out of reach.

Tyki was silent for a moment, then spoke in a different language to someone. Portuguese. That was natural. "Baby, it's okay, don't worry too much," he said evenly. "I promise I'll be home soon. We've got a tow truck on the way and a cab to pick up Rhode and Cyril, so I'll be on my way home as soon as I can."

A blast of cold air from the refrigerator reminded the redhead that he was still looking blankly at its contents, that he was staring into the containers of food and drink and that his arms were resting on a very cold, clear shelf. He withdrew his hands, rubbing the undersides of his forearms, and closed the door, backing away. "Right… Right, okay."

"Are you doing okay?" the older man's voice was still appropriately worried. There was the slam of a car door in the background. Was he coming home? "I'm on my way home, right now. I'll make you breakfast, okay? Just go sit down and try to rest."

A sigh of relief escaped Lavi's lips, and he did as the other requested – sat down on the couch, wrapped himself up in a blanket and after hanging up, he put his head down and tried not to think of the terrible things that were running through his head. Soon, Tyki would be home and everything would be okay. Which reminded him, Tyki was _sharing _his home – where would he sleep? Surely they couldn't up and have sex every night. Though it was, he mused, pretty good stress relief. He had slept better after letting the brunette fuck him than he had in a long time. Maybe they _should _do it again. But on the other hand, if he was going to wake up so unfocused and skittish and paranoid about everything, maybe the best bet was sleeping pills. Maybe he just needed to finish the fucking case and find Kanda before they found him dead.

By the time Tyki arrived back home, he was asleep again on the couch, head pressed into a pillow and dreaming fitfully. The other walked inside the house, crouching next to him and shaking his shoulder very gently. His hands were cold.

"Lavi? Lavi, I'm home," the older man said softly, pressing a hand to his forehead. "You feel kinda warm, do you feel okay?"

The redhead bolted up, snatching at the editor's shirt just to make sure he was real. It was slightly damp, but the sun shining through the blinds was enough to assure him that it hadn't rained, nor had it. He frowned. "I feel fine, yeah." Tyki's hand on his forehead was so cold.

"Good; what time do you have to be in to work?" the brunette asked curiously, leaning forward to plant a very soft, delicate kiss on the corner of the younger man's mouth. Tyki's lips were cold too – he was very cold. "You feel so _warm_."

"That's just 'cause you're cold," Lavi said slowly, swinging his legs over the side of the couch. "What time is it?"

Tyki turned his head, frowning at the wall clock. "Almost ten."

Frantically, the detective began to dart around the house; he took a very quick shower, pulled clothes on, and didn't explain to Tyki until he had whirled back into the kitchen almost a half hour later. The other offered him a breakfast tortilla, and he took it gratefully, then taking a solid bite. The editor seemed to understand fairly well.

"Going to work?" Tyki asked dryly as he swept through the kitchen, grabbing a soda – anything with caffeine in it – and then sitting down at the kitchen table to wolf down breakfast. "Do you need a ride?"

Lavi granted him an extremely grateful smile. "That would be amazing. Thanks, Tyki." Breakfast was polished off quickly, and he dropped the dishes in the sink before turning to face his – lover, is that what they were now? Not just boyfriends anymore? – well, facing the older man. "You don't mind?"

Tyki sidled forward, wrapping an arm around his waist and dropping another delicate kiss, this time on the smaller man's nose. "Of course not. Let's go."

_

* * *

LOCATION: ? CRIME SCENE; BUDAPEST, HUNGARY  
TIME: 1222 PM; 8 OCTOBER 2009_

"So do we have an ID on the body yet?" Miranda asked, stamping her feet.

Lavi shrugged. "Dunno. I haven't heard shit."

Another day, another body – and another gruesome poem. He couldn't help but think that the killer was still so obviously playing them – and playing _with _them. He was leading them around on a string, probably laughing at their inability to solve his crimes, but how could they when there was no evidence? The lack of anything – no hairs, no prints, no _clues_. It was like the guy was a ghost – and the redhead would've been more inclined to believe it if he hadn't seen the man with his own eyes. Who had that man _been_? He felt strangely familiar, but the more Lavi thought about it, the further he felt like he was getting from the real identity of the man. But it was literally getting to the point where they knew nothing – aside from the morbid poetry, they were in the dark.

The woman at his side crossed her arms, expression tight-lipped. "This is fuckin' ridiculous."

The redhead winced. It was always strange to hear Miranda curse, especially since when he had first known her, she had been too afraid of her own shadow to go out during the day, let alone drop the f-bomb. "I know," he agreed finally. "I hope we get some information soon."

They huddled together in the cold, wind whipping around the corner of a row of trim, tidy houses. The occupants were being questioned, but so far – as per usual – no one had seen anything, nothing hard turned up, and there was no evidence. He was going to drive himself absolutely crazy thinking through all the loopholes. But there was nothing they could do except wait, and when a grim-faced Tiedoll approached, he knew that no news had obviously been bad news.

"We have an estimated time of death and an ID on the body," he said, tone as somber as his expression. His eyes were red around the edges, like he had been crying, and Lavi had a distinct feeling that they were not going to be happy about whoever it was who had been found.

"My baby, how could he kill my _baby_?" a woman's voice, shrill with grief, was echoing from around the edge of the house. The area was marked off with yellow crime tape, and the detective drew back in unpleasant surprise as the woman was led around the corner by a familiar redhead, a limp cigarette hanging between his lips. "How could he? How? Oh, oh, this is my fault…"

Miranda drew back with him as Anita passed, her long hair in disarray and pale face streaked with tears. It was then that he had a sneaking suspicion about who had been butchered this time. The Chinese woman was led to an equally somber black car and eased into the back seat. He couldn't seem to tear his eye away from her distraught form, outlined through the tinted windows.

"Do you want me to read you the poem?" Tiedoll asked tiredly. He looked tired – and worn, and older than his years. The case was obviously taking its toll on him.

"Please," Miranda responded first, just as he managed to wrench his eyes away from the woman in the car and look back at the older detective. "We should hear it before you box it up as evidence."

The grey-headed man nodded. "Okay, listen carefully; I don't want to have to repeat it. _I spy, with my little eye,  
Something that you should know well.  
Perhaps the correct term should have been 'someone,'  
But at this point, it's quite hard to tell  
I left him in pieces scattered over the floor,  
Be careful, however, I do implore  
Because no longer am I the only one of the bunch  
Your case is in for a sickening crunch  
So look for me now, at a quarter 'till eight  
By the Fisherman's Bastion, don't be late.  
I'll leave you a something that starts with a 'c'  
And if you're lucky, you'll catch a glimpse of me…_"

There was silence after that. Unnoticed, Cross had come back, listening to the remainder of the poem with a sour expression. "Well?" he barked, loud enough to make them all jump. "The fuck are you waiting for? Get the hell over to the Fisherman's Bastion – that's a tourist hotspot, isn't it?"

The brunette at his side blinked owlishly, nodding. "You're right," she said stiffly, nodding to both himself and Tiedoll. "I'll go take care of that, sir. I'll find out details later. We'll have to have that spot cleared."

Tiedoll clapped a hand on her shoulder, expression even more grim, if that was possible. The lines on his face were even more pronounced. "Chaoji Han. My newest adopted son,"

"I'm… I'm sorry, sir," Lavi said thickly. He had met Chaoji once – the kid hadn't liked Allen at all, and Kanda had told him secretly that he harbored an intense amount of dislike for the younger Asian. But there was too much here to be coincidence – maybe they were looking at the case the wrong way? Maybe the killer was actually after Tiedoll, and not the rest of them? Maybe his real goal was to lead the older detective around in circles, killing off all of his sons one by one until he was left alone and broken-hearted, disillusioned by the cruel world? Or maybe he was over thinking things again.

"Get back to work," the older man said gruffly. His voice was thick with emotion, and he ran a hand through his frizzy, grey hair with a sigh that seemed to come from the very depths of his soul. Miranda was tromping away, expression troubled, and he wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but suddenly there was a whirlwind of activity. And he was decoding the poem, line by line, in his head.

The only thing he could come up with was just that – there was another one. 'No longer am I the only one in the bunch.' Another killer.

No. No fucking way.

* * *

_LOCATION: ?, BUDAPEST, HUNGARY  
TIME: 724 PM, 8 OCTOBER 2009_

He was getting ready for what could have possibly turned out to be the biggest theatrical call of his life.

The curtain was going to rise, on his amazing body double, and then they would think everything was over – but it wasn't, it wasn't by a long shot. Kanda was watching him get ready for his performance with a slightly pinched look, like he had just eaten a lemon. But then again, that was how the novelist usually looked; there was nothing new about it. Tyki was applying a thick shock of electric blue to the lids of his victim, the next in a steady stream of Kanda's relatives, related only by blood and not by bond.

"This is convenient, isn't it?" Tyki grinned, next moving to clean off the dried blood on the larger man's forehead. It had dried in a long stripe from his temple to cheek, where the brunette had clubbed him with nothing more than an aluminum baseball bat. "Even if he does wake up, he can't see me."

"You're an _asshole_," Kanda spat from his position on the bed. He was trying to curl into himself, expression defiant and only his eyes betraying how bewildered and perhaps frightened he was. That was a good look, Tyki mused, but it definitely wasn't bad behavior – nothing for him to work with there. He turned back to his prize, hastily applying some more stage makeup, and then took a step back to admire his handiwork.

Tyki grinned. "Perfect." It took very little work to drag the taller man to his car and prop him in the seat. He had a plan too, to get him into the crime scene without anyone noticing. It was perfect. Foolproof, even, until he could get Lavi to trust him a little more and then take him and Kanda away, to get them both in his grasp and hoard them like treasures. Keeping prisoners had never been something he was good at – not even with his old pets; goldfish had withered and died under his hands, any plants he grew turned brown and wilted as though they could sense his malcontent, and the only time he had had a larger pet – a cat – it had run away after a few weeks. Animals were supposed to be good judges of character, he thought, and the cat had probably taken one whiff of his house and aura and headed for the hills.

When he returned to the room he had placed Kanda in, the younger man was out of bed, exploring. Maybe he was like a cat too – a kitten with no claws. Adorable and small and easy to wrap up in blankets and nuzzle. That was good.

"So, Kanda? You finish anything for me to read yet?" he asked conversationally, standing in the doorway. The novelist jumped, almost out of his skin, and bolted away from the window he had been checking – probably to see if it was locked from the outside. It was. They all were.

"Tch," the younger man answered with a toss of his long hair. "I'm working on it. Leave me th' fuck alone."

Tyki sighed dramatically. "I'm afraid you know I can't do that, Kanda. You know, this is the last of your siblings I have to check off my list? Daisya died in your house, Chaoji is scattered around the house of your old editor, and now Marie is going to be taken into custody for a crime he didn't commit…."

The Japanese man had lost none of his spark – even after being raped, which Tyki didn't fail to find impressive; all of the research he had done pointed to Kanda crumbling into a gooey mess. That obviously hadn't happened. "Fuck you, what next then? Gonna start on my friends?" he said bitterly.

That was an interesting thought. He hadn't really considered it, but it was definitely a possibility. There were few to work with – Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, perhaps a few others that he could get his hands on. The younger man must have been his contemplative expression, because the next thing he knew, the other had aimed a very solid uppercut to his chin and had him stumbling backwards.

"Shit!" Tyki hissed, rubbing his jaw and stumbling into a wall. Kanda was wide-eyed – like he hadn't been expecting that to work – and darted for the unlocked door, bolting down the hallway. He wouldn't get far, the older man was confident. There was too much between him and the outside world; a series of padlocks, bars on the windows, and even a large forest – though if he made it through the trees, there would be the edge of a plateau, and a cliff that tumbled right down into the banks of a river. Convenient. There wasn't a neighbor around for miles, either.

As he walked languidly down the stairs, following the other's pounding footsteps and the rattling of the front door, he grinned. Bad behavior. This was definitely bad behavior. He would finally have an excuse to push the younger man against a wall, maybe cuff him there, and remove his clothes slowly, torture him a little bit. Or a lot.

"Fuck, fuck!" Kanda was hissing a steady stream of expletives as he tried various doors and windows, finding them all locked. The older man could see him quite clearly from his vantage point on the stairs. "Shit! The fuck! Why won't this open?"

"Locked, locked, locked," Tyki murmured, his mouth splitting into a harrowing smile. "All locked. You don't think I would let you go before I can finish all my plans, do you? Besides, you don't even know where you are."

Kanda turned very slowly to face him, expression overwhelmingly furious. "Fuck you! I can find my own way out of this damn house whether you lock it or not!"

The older man laughed throatily. "I'm sure you could. Good luck with that." He turned, prepared to walk out the front door. The novelist seemed frozen to his spot, and he waved at him through the side window. "Be back for you later. See if you can get out; we'll make a game out of it."

With that, he drove as quickly as he could to the city, greeted by bright lights and the smell of exhaust, the steady hum of traffic, the pedestrians, the metro. He slid into town in his borrowed car – the car of his passenger, the one with the badge and the access to the crime scene. He parked a ways away from the flashing lights and the stakeout, shaking his captive's shoulder to wake him up. "Noise Marie, isn't it? That's your name, right?"

Marie was slow to wake, eyes blinking blearily. He looked confused, too – and rightly so. Tyki shook him by the shoulders, marveling in the fact that for such a large man, he was surprisingly easy to move. "We're here. Time for you to go in, Marie."

The taller man nodded blankly. It hadn't been difficult either to disguise his voice as that of someone the other knew – he wasn't quite sure who it was, but it had to be someone familiar; he had followed and fallen into a relaxed state very quickly. "What am I supposed to bring?" he asked thickly, still slightly slurred from sleep.

The icing on the cake – what he was giving them. The only part of Chaoji Han's body that he had failed to give them was, in essence, the most essential – the clue. He was giving them the clue. "Here," he said easily. "Take this."

"No problem," the other agreed, a little dazed. He probably had a concussion. Maybe that was why he was so casual about the whole situation – because with a blow like the one he had taken to the head, there was bound to be some confusion. "I'll see you later."

After that, Tyki moved to a safe distance away from the Fisherman's Bastion to watch, amused, as the entire congregation of policemen and detectives and law enforcement proceeded to arrest a very bewildered Noise Marie and take the bag he was carrying. The stage makeup was quite a bonus. The bright lights especially helped illuminate the man's face as he was led away in handcuffs and taken to a squad car. The brunette was practically gleeful. By the time the police had started to clear away, he could see Lavi crouched in the middle of the blocked off area, standing over the clue.

Chaoiji Han's head was now the proud owner of a time bomb.

Two minutes to go, and the entire thing would blow.

* * *

_LOCATION: FISHERMAN'S BASTION, BUDA, HUNGARY  
TIME: 816 PM 8 OCTOBER 2009_

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

By the time they figured out what, exactly, was in the late Chaoji Han's mouth, it was already too late.

Lavi watched, horrified and from the sidelines, as the entire clue blew itself to pieces, splattering pieces of flesh and gore along the bystanders and hardworking policemen, and winced as he felt a piece of heated – something, something decidedly disgusting, hit his cheek and slide off. For a few seconds after, there was complete silence, and then the sound of a bone-chilling laughter filled the courtyard. It seemed to come from everywhere all at once, everywhere and nowhere, and it was strangely familiar.

"_Where is he_?" someone was yelling, and it was utter pandemonium trying to pinpoint the location of that vicious laughter. It echoed off of the stone of the citadel, filling the space with its repetitions. He wanted to cover his ears. He wanted to crawl away and hide from it, but Lavi screwed up his eyes and tried , like the others were, to find the source.

When he turned, there was a shadowy figured encased in a part of the bastion, the shape of a man moving fast once he noticed the detective looking. Lavi let out a wordless yell, springing forward, but by the time he got to the spot, the man was gone. Caught a glimpse, just like the poem had said. But then, was it wrong about there being two killers? Was he just playing them again, or was the second killer actually Marie, who had seemed to out of touch with reality to even think about committing a crime. Was he really over-analyzing? Was the poem talking about something different entirely? _What_ was going on?

He saw the edge of the man's clothing whip out of sight, and he reached for it – groped with the very tips of his fingers. Nothing. Nothing there. But at the last second, the man looked back, and he caught a glimpse of strangely familiar eyes. Familiar eyes that were tinged with flecks of gold, dark amber, brown. Familiar eyes and familiar laughter and he started to think – but no, it couldn't be. There was no way. It wasn't possible.

But the seeds of doubt had already been planted, and it _was _possible. Lavi whirled his mind in circles, trying to wrap his thoughts around the idea that he had seen – had seen Tyki Mikk, editor in chief and his own boyfriend, fleeing the crime scene. Laughing. Fleeing a crime scene and laughing like a madman. But there was no way that could have been Tyki, no way at all. He probably had a safe alibi – some neighbors had probably seen him come home, or maybe he hadn't left the house at all in the first place? He had to be bogged down with work.

"Lavi, Lavi, snap out of it," Miranda was yelling, shaking him by the shoulders. "Come on, you gotta get back! We gotta look at the clue!"

"Wha- what?" the redhead snapped to attention, letting his partner drag him to his feet. "What clue? I thought…" He didn't want to voice his thoughts, that he had figured the only clue they would get was the youngest son's head, the time bomb, the smear of dried blood across his cheek.

Miranda nodded grimly. "We all thought. Come this way." She led him back, through the myriad of panicked and blood-splattered people, back to an old, beaten-up station wagon. Marie's car. "The clue's in here."

On the steering wheel, secured with a variety of pins, was a picture of Kanda's face – he was awake, that was a good sign. His expression was just as disgruntled as it usually was, and Lavi let out a sigh of relief. The date on the picture was just a few hours prior – that meant he was still alive. Even though it would have been easy to Photoshop the image, he wanted so much to believe that he was alive.

"And over here, too," the woman said finally, slipping on a pair of gloves and reaching past the seat. Slowly she drew out a long, silver bat and turned it. There was a bloody mark, cradled in an indentation. "This could be his, yeah? And look, there, can I have the light?" She shone the black light on the bottom of the bat carefully, illuminating a single, well-marked fingerprint.

"Not just a partial, that's a whole fuckin' print," Lavi breathed, mouth splitting into a smile. "Wow. We still combin' the car for anything else?"

Miranda nodded, pulling herself carefully out of the vehicle. "Pretty much. This is all we got so far, so who knows if the fucker wanted us to have another clue too." She chuckled dryly. "Hope we find more."

"What about whose car this is?" the redhead pressed. "It's not Marie's, is it?"

The brunette shook her head, offering a polite shrug. "I dunno. We haven't really figured that far yet – Tiedoll said he didn't recognize it, though, so it's probably stolen."

They were both silent for a moment, considering. "Is… What happened to Marie?" the detective asked quietly as they walked a safe distance away, letting the techs do their work. "He's gonna be okay, right?"

Miranda sighed, blowing a few strands of her hair over her eyes. "I dunno. I mean, I really don't think they can book him for this, since there isn't a lotta evidence, but we'll have to see."

Lavi nodded, slowly. At that point, there was nothing to do but what – and maybe go home. Go home and not think about what he had seen, try to put it from his mind. But then, when he looked at the frosty windows of the car, he could see the other man's muted reflection, and when they started the car, a CD whirled back into gear, belting lyrics from the speakers. They made him freeze, despite the thoughts he was trying to push from his mind, and think – maybe. Maybe it was. But there was nothing left to do but wait.

"_Even as the clouds roll by, I swear they mock me… 'Cause every one that fills the sky turns into your face…_"

* * *

REVIEW :)


End file.
